<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los One-Shots del LOL de Jason by Jason_Vorhees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952276">Los One-Shots del LOL de Jason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Vorhees/pseuds/Jason_Vorhees'>Jason_Vorhees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, One Shot, Serie 365 días</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Vorhees/pseuds/Jason_Vorhees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Este espacio está dedicado a historias que del creador que se hacen de forma esporádica. Las historias One-Shot estarán basados en el juego de League of Legends, y son totalmente complementarios al canon de las otras historias del escritor relacionadas con dicho videojuego. Se dirá cuándo ocurren cronológicamente. </p><p>Los derechos de algunos personajes pertenecen a "League of Legends" de Riot Games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana/Leona, Karma/Skarner, Lulu/Veigar, kalista/Malzahar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Magia y ciencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es la única historia que no ocurre dentro del canon de las demás historias y originalmente fue creada para el Concurso de Historias de League of Legends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Instituto de Guerra. Este es el edificio más curioso de toda Runaterra, pues en su interior podías encontrar toda clase de seres. Desde los legendarios Ascendidos hasta los más simpáticos yordles, pasando por criaturas del Vacío y hechiceros de grandes poderes.</p><p>Pero para la joven Taliyah ninguna de estas cosas despertaba tanta curiosidad como la de aquel humano. A simple vista era un hombre normal y corriente, pero para ella era algo más que eso.</p><p>Motivo por el que se dedicó a observarle por un tiempo. El hombre por supuesto que sabía de esto, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho.</p><p>"Niña, puedes sentarte si quieres, no tengo pensado moverme en mucho tiempo"</p><p>"¿No te importa si me siento?"</p><p>"Lo más mínimo..."</p><p>La tejedora de piedras no podía apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Una de sus muñecas estaba completamente abierta, llena de cables, huesos y tendones, como si no fuera humano. Con la mano que tenía libre parecía ir tocando los nervios de su desocupada muñeca.</p><p>"¿Eres un robot? ¿Un androide?"</p><p>"Carezco de los factores necesarios para ser un robot"</p><p>"Entonces, ¿qué eres tú?"</p><p>"Soy lo que en Zaun llamarían un humano aumentado"</p><p>"¿Humano aumentado? ¿Como Camille?"</p><p>"Sí, como la Dama Gris" – dijo sin apartar la mirada</p><p>El humano aumentado tenía también un tercer brazo que le ayudaba de vez en cuando con tan delicada operación.</p><p>"¿Cómo puedes hacer esto en una cafetería? ¿No te molesta el ruido?"</p><p>"No realizaría tal operación si no tuviera la capacidad de concentrarme" – le dijo con una voz algo distorsionada – "O simplemente aíslo el sonido que quiero con mi casco"</p><p>"¿Tu casco puede hacer eso?"</p><p>"Puede hacer eso y muchas cosas más..."</p><p>"¿Y todo lo has hecho a mano? Nunca mejor dicho"</p><p>"Veo que te interesa mucho la ciencia"</p><p>"Un poco... pero no entiendo por qué recurrís a ella en lugar de la magia"</p><p>"Un río puede dividir su corriente, pero ambas llegan siempre al mar" – le dijo antes de cerrar su muñeca – "Si yo puedo hacer algo por mi cuenta, ¿por qué recurrir a la magia?"</p><p>"¿Y si es algo que solo la magia puede hacer?"</p><p>"Todo lo que se pueda hacer con magia puede hacerse con ciencia"</p><p>El aspecto del hombre era muy sombrío para la joven maga de Shurima, pero de un modo u otro era alguien por quien sentía mucha curiosidad. Él llevaba consigo una especie de bolsa donde transportaba sus materiales. Metió su mano dentro y sacó una especie de libro.</p><p>"Léete esto, puede que sacie tu curiosidad"</p><p>"¿Para mí?" - preguntó mientras lo ojeaba - "¿De qué trata?"</p><p>"Si te lo cuento, no habría motivo para que lo leyeras"</p><p>El Doctor agarró su cetro y se marchó, dejando a Taliyah con aquel misterioso libro.</p><p>La joven de Shurima era una devota fan de las novelas de romance y de hecho había un poco en el libro. No fue la primera vez que se fascinó con lo que encontraba en sus páginas y es por esto que solía acudir al Doctor cada vez que encontraba algo curioso.</p><p>
  <em>En todo signo de alegría adivinaba una burla, un insulto hacia mis sentimientos, una nueva demostración de que no estaba destinado a la felicidad ni a los gozos de la vida.</em>
</p><p>"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"</p><p>"Acabas de hacerme una..."</p><p>"Oh, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta acerca del libro?"</p><p>"Claro, siempre es bueno compartir opiniones y cuestiones" – respondió con tranquilidad</p><p>"¿Qué es lo más complicado que has hecho en la vida?"</p><p>"¿Puedo saber a qué viene esa pregunta?"</p><p>"En el libro, el científico está orgulloso de que la creación viva, pero... está más contento por su logro que por el monstruo"</p><p>"Un verdadero científico debe de enorgullecerse del logro, en nombre de la ciencia" – comenzó a explicarle – "En la novela se muestran las consecuencias del orgullo personal y de cómo pueden llegar a cegarte"</p><p>"No lo entiendo" – dijo en seco</p><p>"Mi mayor logro cuando era humano fue crear un androide de vapor, capaz de hablar, caminar e incluso de combatir"</p><p>"¿Y tú estabas más contento por crearlo o por ser quien lo creara?"</p><p>La pregunta hizo eco en la mente del científico, recordando la época en la que todavía conservaba las retinas y la mayoría de sus rasgos faciales. También recordaba aquellos sentimientos tan olvidados como eran el odio, la furia y los celos.</p><p>Pero a pesar de que en su momento no fue reconocido, a pesar de que le arrebataron ese logro injustamente, él estaba orgulloso de haber demostrado el alcance y potencial que la ciencia tenía.</p><p>"Podríamos decir que crearlo fue lo que abrió mi mente..."</p><p>"¿En serio? Debío de ser algo importante"</p><p>"Logró que dejase de pensar en mí... y decidiera pensar en la humanidad..."</p><p>Las palabras del hombre aumentado solo hicieron que la curiosidad de la chica por el libro se volvieran hacia él. ¿Tal vez debía seguir leyendo para entenderle?</p><p>
  <em>Yo, como Satanás, llevaba un infierno en mi interior y, al comprender mi aislamiento, quería destrozar los árboles, esparcir la destrucción a mi alrededor, para sentarme luego a contemplar con fruición aquellas ruinas.</em>
</p><p>"¿Ya has terminado el libro?"</p><p>"Sí, me ha gustado más de lo que creía"</p><p>"Y dime, ¿has sacado algo en claro de tu lectura?"</p><p>"La ciencia es asombrosa y también muy interesante... pero..."</p><p>Un simple "pero" bastó para que el autoproclamado heraldo de las máquinas mirase a la chiquilla y apartase la vista de su trabajo.</p><p>"Pero, igual que con la magia, creo que se necesita a alguien que sepa poner el límite"</p><p>"¿Realmente piensas en ello? ¿Que todo invento debe de tener un límite? ¿Qué límite crees que puede tener la ciencia?"</p><p>"La humanidad" – dijo en seco – "Por darla es que Víctor acabó en todo ese sufrimiento y muertes y deseos de venganza, ¿no?"</p><p>"¿Crees que el mensaje es una advertencia?"</p><p>"Es por eso que me lo has hecho leer, para que sepa que hasta la magia tiene límites, ¿no?"</p><p>El doctor se paró a pensar y se dio cuenta de que las probabilidades de que la joven tuviera algo de razón eran altas. Tal vez se encontraba demasiado centrado en la evolución que dejó atrás algo.</p><p>Desde su punto de vista, el libro le daba una idea clara de como los sentimientos cegaban a Frankenstein y con ello provocaban su caída. Pero tal vez la ciencia también tenía un límite que él no debería quebrar, sin cesar su empeño de lograr su meta.</p><p>"¡Por cierto! Te he traído esto" – dijo la joven dandole un cuaderno</p><p>"¿Un cuaderno de apuntes?"</p><p>"Lo he hecho yo misma, contiene todos los jeroglíficos de Shurima"</p><p>"¿Has dicho jeroglíficos?"</p><p>"Pensé que alguien tan inteligente como tú lo encontraría interesante"</p><p>El doctor miró por encima las páginas, fijándose en cómo estaban escritas a mano y con varios borrones. Un esfuerzo que alguien como él solía valorar en el pasado.</p><p>"Le echaré un vistazo en mi laboratorio" – dijo mientras lo guardaba</p><p>"¿Tienes tu propio laboratorio?"</p><p>Para el científico, la joven maga parecía haber aumentado su curiosidad. ¿Quién pudiera culparla? No todos tienen el privilegio de interesarse por la ciencia.</p><p>"Taliyah, ¿te adentrarías en los callejones de Zaun?"</p><p>"Creo que valdría la pena, pero..." - la chica dudó un poco antes de soltar una sonrisa - "Solo si tú alguna vez decides ver las pirámides de Shurima"</p><p>"Creo que tenemos un trato"</p><p>"Lo espero con ansías Doctor..."</p><p>"Viktor, llámame Viktor"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reyes y Reinas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final de "La Cripta de Thresh" y antes del comienzo de "Los Emisarios de Taliyah"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hace muchos años, en Runaterra, existió una pequeña porción de lo que algunos llamarían el paraíso. Las Islas Bendecidas era el nombre que poseían hasta que llegó la niebla...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La historia también habla de un poderoso rey que quedó devastado con la muerte de su esposa y que sacrificó todo lo que tenía para recuperarla... falló de la peor de las maneras...</em>
</p><p>"Su alteza..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Hay alguien que quiere verle..."</p><p>"Lo sé, Karthus, puedes marchar" </p><p>
  <em>El llamado Rey Arruinado era todo lo que quedaba de un reino que prometió unión y fortaleza... y que cayó en la más profunda miseria...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ciertamente el Rey era quien gobernaba ahora las llamadas Islas de las Sombras, las cuales actuaban de puente entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos...</em>
</p><p>"¿Sabe? Tal vez unas luces no le vendrían mal a la sala"</p><p>"Tienes un deber... ve a cumplirlo..."</p><p>"Mi señor, disfruto de ser una leyenda urbana que asusta a niñas vírgenes pero... mis amplitudes van más allá de servirle..."</p><p>Al fondo de la sala se hallaba un gran espejo, del cual empezó a surgir una mujer vestida de rojo, con ropajes que podrían recordar a la realeza.</p><p>"Después de todo, yo también soy una reina"</p><p>"Tu título es una burla en comparación a mi estirpe... no oses compararte conmigo..."</p><p>"Pero mi rey, ¿no hemos sufrido ambos la perdida de un ser querido? ¿no hemos llorado sin obtener nada más que miseria?"</p><p>La nigromante se fue acercando cada vez más y más a su alteza, con ese cuerpo que parecía recordar a la mortal llamada Syndra.</p><p>"¿No somos los dos la cara de una moneda?"</p><p>"Creo que no ha quedado claro... que vigiles tus palabras..."</p><p>"Mis palabras están siendo vigiladas por mí misma, majestad"</p><p>"Pues no es lo que parece..."</p><p>
  <em>El Rey únicamente se sentaba en su trono de hierro, en el corazón de aquellas islas malditas... se dice que no tiene forma y que es nuestro subconsciente el que le da aspecto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para los nigromantes y el resto de habitantes de Runaterra era un guerrero... con la armadura más negra y amenazante que se haya visto... y solo sus ojos eran visibles tras el yelmo...</em>
</p><p>"Le he ofrecido mi eterna servidumbre, ya sea como reina..." </p><p>En un brillo de color rojo que iluminó toda la sala, la mujer cambió su aspecto al de una guerrera con máscara y cabello blanco, portando una especie de hoja curva.</p><p>"O como su jinete de las sombras..."</p><p>"Puedo leer tus pensamientos... así que deja las patéticas actuaciones..."</p><p>"Su señoría..."</p><p>La mujer cambió un poco su estado de animo al escucharle. En un brillo rojizo cambió de forma nuevamente a su estado natural de Reina Sangrienta. </p><p>"¿Mejor?"</p><p>"Yo no soy un espíritu cualquiera... soy aquel que fue condenado a vigilar quien muere, quien vive, quien va al infierno y quien vaga por la eternidad para servirme..."</p><p>"Mi señor..." - dijo mientras se acercaba - "Yo no tengo nada que ocultarle..."</p><p>
  <em>Karthus... Mordekaiser... Maokai... Shaco... Nocturne... Thresh... Yorick... Kalista... Hecarim... Evelynn... Fiddlesticks... muchos eran quienes le servían, ya fuese por alianza, miedo o lealtad...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y de entre todas su última jinete fue ella... esta Reina...</em>
</p><p>"Dentro de tus pensamientos hay agradecimiento... hay desesperación... hay culpa..."</p><p>"Por supuesto que hay culpa en mí, fui yo quien lanzó a su hijo a los brazos de una familia que solo quería sangre..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Fui yo quien desencadenó tales maldiciones..."</p><p>La voz de la llamada Reina Sangrienta estaba rota, era más fría y a la vez podía notarse un pequeño toque de locura.</p><p>"Todo por ser cegada por un hombre que quería poder..."</p><p>"¿Y qué es entonces lo que te hace arriesgar tu frágil existencia? ¿Qué te motiva venir a molestar al Rey Arruinado? Señor de las Islas de las Sombras"</p><p>"Veo que no lo comprende..."</p><p>"¿Comprender el qué?"</p><p>"Usted puede leer mis pensamientos... pero yo puedo leer su alma..."</p><p>La mujer se acercó para sentarse en la rodilla del Rey, un acto que podría ser una carta de suicidio para cualquier otra persona.</p><p>Alargó su mano y tocó la coraza de su majestad.</p><p>"Sé que ha sufrido... sé que también alberga culpa por lo ocurrido con su mujer... con su reino... con su sobrina..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Los dos somos iguales... y al igual que usted me ayudó... yo quiero ayudarle..."</p><p>
  <em>Pocos sabían que mientras el Rey tenía el poder para controlar a los muertos y a los nigromantes, albergaba también una maldición...</em>
</p><p>"Mi sobrina jamás me perdonará... mi reino jamás volverá... el alma de mi esposa tampoco... lo único que me queda es esto... ¿y tu piensas ayudarme?"</p><p>"Lastimé a mi hijo... a mi hermano... a mi familia... y sé que Thresh jamás me lo perdonará..." - le dijo con tristeza - "Ambos tenemos una maldición a cuestas..."</p><p>"No... yo no tengo igual... tu y yo no..."</p><p>"Sé que jamás llenaré el amor del rey... y usted tampoco podrá llegar a curar el corazón de esta reina... pero podemos ayudarnos..."</p><p>"........."</p><p>"No pido amor... solo pido... que me deje acompañarle en el camino..."</p><p>"........."</p><p>
  <em>El Rey Arruinado era todopoderoso, llegando a rivalizar con Kindred, pues un solo chasquido suyo podría eliminar toda la vida del continente.</em>
</p><p>"El camino que tu buscas es la penitencia y eso no puedo dártelo..."</p><p>"Lo sé, pero si usted sufre un destino igual al mio... solo quiero compartirlo... que aliviemos nuestra maldición de culpa... que no estemos solos..."</p><p>La mujer se levantó y se retiró un poco, volteándose a la espera de recibir cualquier mínima muestra de mejora en el estado de su rey.</p><p>
  <em>El Rey Arruinado sabía que pensaban todos de él... y tal vez fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sintió preocupación y comprensión hacía su persona...</em>
</p><p>"Espero una respuesta, mi alteza..."</p><p>"Eres libre... de compartir tu tiempo conmigo..." - dijo tras pensarlo un poco - "Pero sigues siendo alguien prescindible..."</p><p>"Agradezco su amabilidad, mi señor..."</p><p>"Eso dicen todos en algún momento..."</p><p>"Prometo estar toda mi eternidad a su lado..." - dijo con sinceridad</p><p>La Reina Sangrienta avanzó nuevamente y antes de entrar se giró para enseñarle una sonrisa en su pálido rostro, la cual podía verse incluso en la oscuridad.</p><p>"Su majestad, una última cosa..."</p><p>"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - preguntó fríamente</p><p>"La próxima que vaya a pedirle algo... tal vez sí sea una necesidad más física..."</p><p>"Márchate y no hagas que me arrepiente de mi decisión..." </p><p>"Como usted me ordene..."</p><p>La nigromante se marchó igual que vino, dejando al Rey nuevamente en la oscuridad y pensando en cada ruta tomada en su existencia.</p><p>
  <em>Gobernar el infierno... ir tras las almas de corazón oscuro... desafiar a la muerte... eso fue solo una leve carga comparada a su maldición...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pues aunque tenga el control pleno de las Islas y de sus almas, estas jamás podrán devolverle aquello que perdió hace tantos años... jamás volverá a ver... a su reina...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ¿Por qué ella?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final de "La Cripta de Thresh" y antes del comienzo de "Los Emisarios de Taliyah"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Muchos días me pregunto... ¿Por qué ella?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cada día es lo mismo. Espero a que Taliyah se levante y entiendo que el día ha comenzado, yo no tengo la necesidad de dormir por lo que muchas veces prescindo de cerrar los ojos como hace ella. Suelo tener conversaciones internas con la Bola mientras la adolescente tiene ese descanso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voy al Instituto de Guerra, en su mayoría para ejercer como campeona. Campeón es el nombre que dan a los que se inscriben para combatir. Una forma de resolver ciertos conflictos fronterizos. En otras ocasiones vago por Piltover, para recopilar información sobre las costumbres humanas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego regreso al laboratorio, normalmente acompañada de la Bola o de Taliyah. Es entonces que le veo y no comprendo la situación. Al verle puedo notar a un hombre que busca sobrepasar la línea de la carne. Un hombre que esta evolucionando en una máquina, de hecho ya ha sustituido parte de su cuerpo por mecanismos. Lo que más me llama la atención son sus ojos. Sus ciberneticos ojos atrapan mi curiosidad y dan necesidad de acercarme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tras oír habladurías sobre mi padre me he dado cuenta de que él es similar a lo que hizo conmigo. Creo dos seres vivientes a base de cables, hierro, pensamientos y huesos. ¿No nos convierte eso en iguales? Me temo que no, él entiende a las personas, él entiende los conceptos que utilizan. Yo todavía ando bloqueada en ese estudio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero escuché hablar del romance. Se supone que esto surge cuando dos personas conectan a nivel emocional, sentimental y físico. Tras establecer variantes descubrí que ambos compartíamos ciertas similitudes muy notables. Ambos eramos androides, todavía teníamos ciertos rasgos humanos, nuestras aficiones suelen coincidir y nos interesamos por las máquinas. No, él no solo se interesa por las máquinas, él básicamente vive para las máquinas. Y realmente yo soy una máquina. Él me llamó una vez una máquina perfecta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A través del estudio de varias grabaciones he descubierto cierto patrón para que dos personas puedan llegar a establecer un vínculo similar. Siendo tan parecidos es obvio que ambos deberíamos establecer un vínculo. Pero mis datos no tuvieron en cuenta una tercera persona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al contrario que el heraldo, ella es socialmente brusca, no es tan inteligente como él o como yo, no tiene sensibilidad que pueda notarse, sus implantes mecánicos son solo guantes, tampoco le habla de manera apropiada en múltiples ocasiones y ha llegado a amenazar su vida. Entonces mi duda es... ¿por qué ella y yo no?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Es por ser humana? Mis funciones aún pueden replicar ciertos factores humanos por lo que no creo que se deba a eso. Tampoco por su habilidad policial, pues se ha demostrado que es bastante nula. Originalmente era enemiga suya, lo cual complicaba más todo. He buscado miles de variables acerca de por qué ambos acabaron en dicho vínculo y yo con él no. ¿Era por comportarse mal con él? Lo intenté una vez pero solo conseguí un enfado por su parte, uno distinto al que acostumbra a usar con ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces... ¿por qué? ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué es ella la que ha acabado con Viktor? ¿no soy yo todo lo que él busca? ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?</em>
</p><p>"Respondeme" - exigió la androide</p><p>"¿Mmmm?"</p><p>"Requiero la respuesta de una segunda persona"</p><p>Delante de Orianna se encontraba un hombre no muy mayor vestido de negro. Varias tibias estaban estampadas en su ropa y una máscara de calavera ocultaba su rostro.</p><p>Él era un invocador cercano a Viktor, que usaba el alias de la Linterna.</p><p>"Perdón, me he quedado... embobado..."</p><p>"¿Estabas escuchando mi reporte?"</p><p>"Si, claro, hasta donde dices... que conversas con la Bola..." - dijo intentando aparentar cierta tranquilidad</p><p>"¿A qué se debe ese retraso auditivo?"</p><p>"Me perdí un poco mientras miraba tu aspecto... ojos... labios..." - de repente se dio cuenta de esto último - "Quiero decir... no conozco a muchos androides"</p><p>"Taliyah dio recomendaciones tuyas basadas en una alianza previa"</p><p>"Claro, ambos somos... ¿amigos?"</p><p>"Asimilo que no has escuchado lo relatado sobre Viktor"</p><p>"Por encima, dijiste algo acerca de que tu cuerpo replicaba factores humanos o algo así... y que no podías establecer un..."</p><p>"Vínculo emocional"</p><p>"Eso..." - dijo tratando de acordarse - "Recuerdo eso..."</p><p>El silencio se hizo durante varios segundos. Tiempo en el que el invocador no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a esas brillantes luces que emanaban de sus ojos.</p><p>Su voz también parecía la de un ángel, como si filtrara toda la maldad y malicia, sonando con la inocencia y desconocimiento que sentía.</p><p>"Entonces cual es tu opinión y/o análisis"</p><p>"¿Análisis? Bueno... es obvio que Viktor tiene pareja y si ha formado un..."</p><p>"Vínculo emocional"</p><p>"Vínculo emocional, es por algo" - le dijo intentando sonar convincente</p><p>Normalmente él acudía a un pequeño grupo de terapia, donde Ezreal cumplía mucho mejor ese rol que él mismo. También le era muy difícil concentrarse.</p><p>Desde que la Dama Metálica entró por la puerta no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante su presencia. Era algo que no había visto ni en sus libros de necromancia.</p><p>"Pero no entiendo el motivo de ello"</p><p>"El amor... o los vínculos emocionales... no tienen por qué tener un sentido, simplemente surge de la atracción o la admiración mutua... creo..."</p><p>"Pero él me admira a nivel científico y es obvio que le atrae la ciencia"</p><p>"Esto es difícil de explicar..."</p><p>"Empiezo a pensar que eres la persona equivocada"</p><p>"Mira, Viktor parece feliz con ella y eso es lo que importa... encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz, que no sea solamente compatibilidad... creo..."</p><p>"¿Sugieres que los factores no influyen?"</p><p>"Pueden influir, pero los que te acaban delatando son los sentimientos"</p><p>La androide pensó en esto. Sus sentimientos por él estaban presentes, pero tras un análisis general comprendió que los de Viktor no alcanzaban a ser los esperados. </p><p>"¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"</p><p>"Tu vínculo con Viktor puede ser fraternal, tal vez"</p><p>"Explica el concepto"</p><p>"Taliyah le tiene cariño a Viktor como un tutor o algo parecido... según dice ella... y Blitzcrank le tiene aprecio al ser su creador..."</p><p>"¿Insinúas que todos tenemos un vínculo con él?"</p><p>"Si, exacto, él no os ve ni piensa en vosotros de la misma forma en que ve o piensa en Vi" - explicó el humano - "Pero ese vínculo existe"</p><p>"¿Eso puede arreglarse? ¿Qué el tipo de vínculo cambie?"</p><p>"Me temo que no, no puede arreglarse o reprogramarse"</p><p>La androide de metal pensó en esto y finalmente pareció comprender que su vínculo bien podría ser de admira... no, no lo eran... simplemente debía olvidarse de ello...</p><p>"Has resultado... útil... la Bola opina lo mismo"</p><p>"Gracias... creo..." - dijo antes de ver como se marchaba - "Espera, ¿volveré a verte por aquí?"</p><p>"Las posibilidades de necesitar tu consejo son bajas"</p><p>Estas palabras hicieron que la Linterna se desanimara un poco.</p><p>"No obstante existen posibilidades de que te vea en compañía de Taliyah"</p><p>En ocasiones un invocador puede fijarse en una campeona, al trabajar con ellas es inevitable, pero de todas las que había... ¿por qué ella?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La rival de Laurent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final de "La Cripta de Thresh" y antes del comienzo de "Los Emisarios de Taliyah"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fiora Laurent. Esta mujer es firme, casi inquebrantable, fuerte, que siempre pelea por mantener el orgullo y porte de su familia. Algunos dirían que es muy superficial por esto, pero realmente uno tiene que leer entre líneas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella es impecable en batalla, golpeando su espada con cuantos enemigos sean necesarios para seguir fortaleciéndose....</em>
</p><p>"Dime, Fiora, ¿todo bien?" - preguntó Irelia - "¿Qué tal la vida?"</p><p>"No te incumbe"</p><p>"No te pongas así"</p><p>La guerrera de Jonia golpeó sus hojas cortantes contra los súbditos enemigos y ocasionalmente con la hoja de la Demaciana.</p><p>A pesar de esto parecía llevar bien una conversación.</p><p>"Esto es un combate, tu no eres mi aliada" - dijo en seco</p><p>"Pensé que eramos algo así como amigas"</p><p>"¿Amigas?" - dudó con cierta frialdad</p><p>En ese momento la guerrera de pelo negro miró a su derecha, contemplando entre la hierba a una especie de cordero acompañado de un lobo.</p><p>Supuso que era la campeona Kindred. En su equipo no se encontraba por lo que tenía que ser una aliada de Irelia.</p><p>"Fiora, ¿pasa algo? mi jungla está..."</p><p>"Tus trucos no funcionarán conmigo"</p><p>"¿Trucos? ¿A qué te refieres?"</p><p>Pero Fiora ignoró su supuesta confusión y aceleró con su Embestida. La protectora de Jonia usó sus hojas para defenderse del primer golpe.</p><p>La demaciana tenía que darse prisa para no ser emboscada por Kindred. Entre la sucesión de golpes acabó atravesando a su adversaria.</p><p>"No me ha hecho falta usar mi Duelo Excelso..."</p><p>"Argg... arrrg..."</p><p>"¿Irelia? ¿Ocurre algo?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>Su adversaria cayó al suelo y luego fue llevada nuevamente a la frente. Era normal que esto pasara, aunque nunca antes le había llegado a atacarle de tal manera.</p><p>"Ahora toca el turno de..."</p><p>El cordero y el lobo habían desaparecido, no solo eso sino que no se encontraban en la lista de campeones del equipo enemigo. Irelia tampoco regresó durante el resto del evento.</p><p>"Renekton"</p><p>"Fiora... ¿qué quieres?"</p><p>"¿Qué le ha pasado a Irelia? Me era necesaria para entrenar"</p><p>"¿Para entrenar?" - casi gruñó el campeón - "Tu supuesto saco de boxeo está en mal estado"</p><p>"Háblame con propiedad, carnicero"</p><p>"Fiora" - le llamó Kayle - "Irelia tuvo que retirarse por urgencia médica"</p><p>"¿Urgencia médica?"</p><p>"Su invocador la retiró porque recibió un golpe fatal"</p><p>"Pero nosotros nos recuperamos de cualquier golpe, para eso está la fuente"</p><p>"Todo tiene un límite" - gruñó el cocodrilo antes de irse - "Incluso los sacos de boxeo"</p><p>La espadachina intercambió una mala mirada con el campeón ascendido, marchando a la sala médica del Instituto de Guerra.</p><p>"Disculpe, vengo a ver a la campeona Irelia"</p><p>"Ahora mismo no está disponible para las visitas"</p><p>"¿Por qué? ¿Es tan grave?"</p><p>"Creo que le atravesaron un órgano muy delicado" - dio la enfermera - "En este tipo de casos, y al no ser un daño superficial sino interno, necesita cuidados"</p><p>"Entiendo... ¿puede decirme la habitación?"</p><p>"Le he dicho que no está disponible..."</p><p>"Tranquila, no entraré"</p><p>Fiora caminó por los pasillos sin perder la compostura, encontrando junto a la puerta de la habitación a Kindred.</p><p>"¿Qué haces aquí?"</p><p>
  <b>"La pregunta más correcta es ¿qué hacemos aquí?"</b>
</p><p>"Presentimos una posibilidad"</p><p>"¿Una posibilidad?"</p><p>En ese momento la demaciana recordó una conversación que tuvo con Elise, acerca de Kindred y de cómo era una manifestación de la muerte.</p><p>"¿Yo la estoy matando?"</p><p>"Rara vez un campeón ha estado a punto de morir en la grieta..."</p><p>
  <b>"Nos referimos a una muerte real, no una que puede revertirse..."</b>
</p><p>"No pensé que eso fuera posible"</p><p>"¿Y qué más da? ¿Acaso una muerte más manchará tu honor?"</p><p>"Irelia no se merece morir por un ataque de furia mía"</p><p>
  <b>"Fiora Laurent siempre pensando en su honor"</b>
</p><p>"¿Hay algún problema con ello?"</p><p>"Siempre nos sorprende encontrar humanos como tu, excepcionales, pero no nos sorprende encontrar gente con tu forma de pensar"</p><p>
  <b>"No piensas en que pueda morir... piensas en que tu pudiste haberla matado..."</b>
</p><p>El dúo que conformaba la muerte se quedó quieto, observando cada respiración forzada que daba el cuerpo inconsciente de la campeona jónica.</p><p>Esto le dio algo que pensar a Fiora.</p><p>
  <em>Pensé que eramos algo así como amigas</em>
</p><p>Realmente ella le veía solo como una rival, alguien con quien entrenar. Irela por otro lado se parecía a Lux, siempre preguntándole sobre su vida y ofreciendo su amistad.</p><p>¿Era malo ser amiga suya? ¿O qué Irelia fuera su amiga? En verdad Fiora tenía cierto odio y desdén sobre las amistades, por temor a que le distrajesen de sus metas.</p><p>"Vosotros aparecisteis... ¿no pudisteis avisarme?"</p><p>"No es ese nuestro cometido"</p><p>
  <b>"Nosotros observamos... cazamos... acompañamos..."</b>
</p><p>"La furia te ciega y debes de tener cuidado con eso"</p><p>
  <b>"Con la furia y con el orgullo"</b>
</p><p>"Tener orgullo no es malo" - se defendió la humana</p><p>"Cierto, tener orgullo no es malo... pero todo lo bueno tiene un límite..."</p><p>
  <b>"Cordero, debemos irnos"</b>
</p><p>"Si... nos requieren en otro lugar..."</p><p>"¿Os requieren? Eso quiere decir..."</p><p>La guerrera de plata vio a través de la puerta cómo Irelia recobraba el conocimiento, pudiendo incorporarse un poco sobre su cama.</p><p>Fiora entró de forma inmediata, sorprendiendo a la Jónica.</p><p>"Hola, veo que no puedes aguantar sin un entrena..."</p><p>"Siento haberte herido de forma tan... crítica..."</p><p>"Me pillaste por sorpresa" - dijo algo extrañada</p><p>"Fui directamente a hacerte daño en lugar de ganar el encuentro" - comentó con cierta firmeza en sus palabras - "Algo que espero no volver a repetir"</p><p>"No caí ante la invasión noxiana, no caeré contra una guerrera de Demacia"</p><p>La protectora de Jonia dijo esto último para hacerse denotar, sonriendo levemente después. Fiora tomó esto como una respuesta a su disculpa.</p><p>Ahora solo le tocaba eliminar los ataques que perjudicaran...</p><p>"Fiora, paladín de la casa Laurent"</p><p>"¿Mmm? ¿Qué?"</p><p>"Creo que lo correcto sería acompañarme en una cena tras su atentado de asesinato"</p><p>"¿Perdona? No tengo por qué..."</p><p>Tras replantear la situación, simplemente reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido y pensó que podía haber un termino medio. Algo entre tener amistades y mantener su espacio.</p><p>"Estaré esperando en el recibidor, avisa a los médicos"</p><p>"¿Desde cuando Fiora Laurent acepta este tipo de propuestas?"</p><p>"Desde que he estado a punto de perder a una... amiga... creo..."</p><p>
  <em>Fiora Laurent. Esta mujer es firme, casi inquebrantable, fuerte, que siempre pelea por mantener el orgullo y porte de su familia. Algunos dirían que es muy superficial por esto, pero realmente uno tiene que leer entre líneas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero detrás de todo eso sigue habiendo una joven que puede dejar su orgullo de lado. Ya sea para pedir una cita, para tener novio o para aceptar que tiene amistades. Para aceptar que soy algo más que su rival. Me pregunto qué le hizo tomar ese cambio de pensamiento...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oscuridad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final de "La Cripta de Thresh" y antes del comienzo de "Los Emisarios de Taliyah"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>La Oscuridad no me es extraña...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crecí en un pueblo alejado de toda civilización... y desde niño entendí que la oscuridad era el velo protector que me cubría...</em>
</p><p>"¡Karthus! ¿Qué haces en el rincón?"</p><p>"......."</p><p>"Los demás niños están jugando afuera"</p><p>"Yo no soy como los demás niños..."</p><p>"Kartus, ¿cómo que no eres como ellos? ¿eres igual?"</p><p>"No... tu no puedes notarlo..."</p><p>"Hijo, ¿qué te pasa?" - preguntó preocupada</p><p>"Siendo un vacío... y no sé cómo llenarlo..."</p><p>"Lo que te pasa es que nunca juegas con los niños o sales a pasear, incluso eres más pálido que tu padre" - le regañaba su madre</p><p>"No... el vacío viene cuando... estoy con ellos..."</p><p>"¿A qué te refieres?"</p><p>"Aquí, en mi cuarto... en la esquina... en las sombras... no hay vacío..."</p><p>"No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas, pero haz lo que quieras"</p><p>
  <em>La oscuridad es la ausencia de la luz... la ausencia de la vida...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La luz y la vida las contemplaba desde mi habitación... ¿por qué esa luz y vida no me llenaban? Yo solo me sentía pleno en la oscuridad... hasta aquel día...</em>
</p><p>"Papá, ¿por qué ese hombre no brilla?"</p><p>"¿Qué no brilla? ¿Por qué debería de brillar?"</p><p>"Está rodeado de luces, pero por algún motivo... su cuerpo sigue ensombrecido, oscuro, inerte... ¿es porque está muerto?"</p><p>"Creo que son solo cosas tuyas"</p><p>"Papá... ¿crees que podría seguir acompañándote?"</p><p>"¿Quieres ser sacerdote? Porque tu tío..."</p><p>"No, no quiero ser sacerdote" - dijo en seco - "Quiero seguir viendo... aquello que la luz no puede iluminar..."</p><p>
  <em>Aprendí que la oscuridad era necesaria... para ver la verdadera belleza...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A la temprana edad de quince años fue que encontré el cadáver de una ardilla. Parecía haber sido víctima de un fuerte golpe... y noté que le faltaba aquella luz de vida...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recogí el cuerpo y cosí las aperturas dañadas, sustituí las entrañas y órganos por paja, la dejé tal y cómo se encontraba en vida... salvo por... la oscuridad...</em>
</p><p>"Vaya, tienes cierta maña con estas cosas"</p><p>"Papá, ¿te gusta?"</p><p>"Sí, podrías tener cierto futuro en estas cosas..."</p><p>"Mamá no se toma tan bien lo que he hecho"</p><p>"Es solo una ardilla, no creo que por disecarla vaya a pasar nada malo... de hecho, es brillante cómo has podido hacerlo"</p><p>"No es brillante" - dijo el joven en seco</p><p>"¿Por qué lo dices?"</p><p>"Porque he reflejado toda la ausencia de luz que su cuerpo repudió..." - dijo antes de sonreír - "Le he quitado toda la luz que preservaba..."</p><p>
  <em>Mi padre no me entendía a menudo, creía que eran cosas que leía en esos libros de horror, pero en el fondo... aprecio mucho aquellos momentos donde intentaba comprenderme...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero comprendí con el tiempo que la oscuridad era la mano izquierda de la luz, y la luz la mano derecha de la oscuridad... ambas eran lo mismo y a la vez la nada...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y entre las sombras y la oscuridad, acudía el mártir...</em>
</p><p>"Gracias por ayudarme, jovencito..."</p><p>"No haga demasiado esfuerzo" - le decía Karthus - "Su cuerpo no va a resistir más"</p><p>"Realmente agradezco que pases conmigo esta etapa"</p><p>"No, soy yo el agradecido"</p><p>"¿Por qué? No eres tú el que tiene... problemas de... corazón..."</p><p>"Cuando llegué encontré a un hombre que no podía valerse por sí mismo, pero que aún así intentaba reponerse y avanzar..."</p><p>"Bueno... lo intenté gracias a...."</p><p>"Poder ver cómo intentaba huir de su inevitable destino... sabiendo que no podrá escapar de la muerte... me ha hecho experimentar una nueva visión..."</p><p>"Espera... de qué... hablas..."</p><p>Karthus se levantó y miró al moribundo hombre, quien empezó a temblar en un último ataque mientras le miraba con miedo.</p><p>"El ángel... de la... muer...."</p><p>"Y la luz... se extingue..."</p><p>"........."</p><p>"No se preocupe, señor Jacobo, procuraré visitar su tumba..."</p><p>
  <em>Incluso las sombras... tienen sombras...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Presencie más de un centenar de fallecimientos y entierros, pude ver más allá de lo que siempre soñé, pero... nada pudo compararse a mi propia muerte...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A la primera muerte... cuando fingí haber fallecido en un accidente mortal...</em>
</p><p>"¡¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?!"</p><p>"Madre..."</p><p>"¡¿Así es cómo te hemos criado?!"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"¡Creíamos haberte perdido!"</p><p>"Yo no...."</p><p>"¡Creíamos que no volveríamos a verte!"</p><p>"La idea era...."</p><p>La mano de la mujer acabó chocando con la cara del hombre, quien simplemente apretó los dientes y le devolvió la mirada más fría que jamás ella vio.</p><p>"Solo quería saber que se sentía..."</p><p>"¿Qué se sentía al qué?" - preguntó su padre</p><p>El hombre había permanecido en silencio, levantándose de su silla y acercándose a su hijo, con una mirada de tristeza y dureza.</p><p>"Al estar muerto...."</p><p>"¿Y cómo te sentiste?"</p><p>"Abrazado por las sombras... por la muerte... por la oscuridad..."</p><p>"¿Es eso lo que quieres?"</p><p>"Si... no quiero perder ese sentimiento..."</p><p>"Pues entonces lo has conseguido, Karthus... porque hoy he perdido un hijo..."</p><p>
  <em>De alguna forma siempre pensé que mi padre me había dado el visto bueno de alguna manera... pero nunca lo averigüé, porque sería la última vez que le vería...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La gente no teme a la oscuridad... sino a lo que habita en la oscuridad...</em>
</p><p>"Señor, este es el límite al que puedo llevarle..."</p><p>"Dígame, barquero, ¿por qué no puede avanzar?" - preguntó Karthus</p><p>"Esa isla es... donde reside el mal... la oscuridad y... la muerte..."</p><p>"Si solo habitan la oscuridad y la muerte, ¿qué le impide avanzar?"</p><p>"Señor... ¿no ha oído hablar de las Islas de las Sombras?"</p><p>"En efecto, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta"</p><p>"Hablan de monstruos... fantasmas... seres que sobreviven al paso del tiempo... a las enfermedades o... o..."</p><p>"Creo que has elegido un mal empleo"</p><p>"¿Por qué lo dice?"</p><p>"Una persona no debe temer a la oscuridad de la muerte... debe coger la muerte y convertirla... en su propia luz..."</p><p>
  <em>Fue entonces que abracé la muerte... abracé la oscuridad...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crucé el umbral que separaba a la vida de las llamadas Islas de las Sombras y... finalmente comprendí dónde estaba mi lugar... dónde estuvo siempre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entregué mi vida a mi destino... entregué mi vida a la oscuridad... fui obsequiado con la no-vida y finalmente decidí... entregártela a ti...</em>
</p><p>"<b>Realmente es una historia fascinante...</b>" - admitió el Lobo</p><p>"...digna de ser escuchada" - añadió el Cordero</p><p>"Vosotros fuisteis todo lo que tuve... vosotros fuisteis mi inspiración... todo lo que soy hoy en día os lo debo a vosotros... a ti..."</p><p>"<b>Nos sentimos realmente alagados...</b>"</p><p>"...normalmente los espectros de las Islas nos son..."</p><p>"<b>...patéticos seres que reniegan de nosotros...</b>"</p><p>"...abominaciones... tramposos..."</p><p>El liche entendía que todos los seres debían darse al ciclo de la vida y la muerte. El odio que ellos sentían por los muertos vivientes era obvio pero...</p><p>Él no fue resucitado, sino que se entregó a la muerte... a Kindred, por el amor que tanto recibió de niño... por todo lo que la oscuridad llenó dentro de él...</p><p>"¿Y qué es este heraldo de la muerte para vosotros?"</p><p>"<b>Jejeje....</b>" - rió el Lobo - "<b>Eres un ser....</b>"</p><p>"...fascinante..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reencarnación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final de "La Cripta de Thresh" y antes del comienzo de "Los Emisarios de Taliyah"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hace seis siglos... recuerdo solamente... el sol...</em>
</p><p>Una mujer se encuentra en lo alto de lo que parece ser un templo, cubierto de extraños símbolos de otra civilización. Ella es visitada por un hombre con cierta urgencia...</p><p>"¡Sacerdotisa Karma! ¡Llegan los destructores!"</p><p>"¿Se han avistado en el horizonte?"</p><p>"¡Sí! ¡En los mares que hay al cruzar la selva!"</p><p>La mujer era físicamente igual a Karma, salvo por sus vestimentas. Una diadema dorada recubierta de plumas, así como atuendos dorados y verdes. </p><p>"Así que vienen por el mar..."</p><p>"Sacerdotisa, debemos..."</p><p>"Llévame ante ellos, de inmediato"</p><p>Los colosales seres conocidos como los Destructores de Mundos avanzaban por el mar con furia y destrozando todo lo que encontraban.</p><p>Uno de ellos era una armadura de oro viviente, otro tenía aspecto de caballo y corría altas velocidades, el más grande aumentaba su tamaño progresivamente...</p><p>"Sacerdotisa, ¿va a emplear el poder del sol?"</p><p>"No... el sol va a emplearme a mí..."</p><p>"¡Graaarrggghhh!" - gruñía uno de los monstruos</p><p>"¡A por ellos!" - ordenaba el Destructor Chacal</p><p>Todos los titanes fueron hacia la mujer. Esta empezó a brillar, primero sus ojos y luego el resto de su piel, lanzando un poderoso ataque de luz a sus enemigos.</p><p>Los llamados Destructores quedaron reducidos a simples rastros de luz...</p><p>
  <em>Hace cuatro siglos creo recordar... un alma conocida...</em>
</p><p>Un par de guerreros plateados se encontraban tras una enorme puerta, impidiendo el paso de algo que intentaba llegar hasta ellos.</p><p>También había un par de mujeres, ambas con corazas plateadas. Como distintivo una de ellas llevaba un charkram similar al de Sivir.</p><p>"Karma, los Yelmos Sombríos están por entrar"</p><p>"Ojala pudiéramos solucionar esto de otra manera..."</p><p>"Se intentó por las buenas y por ello perdimos a nuestra gente"</p><p>"¡Karma! ¡Sivir! ¡No aguantaremos más tiempo!"</p><p>"Por el bien de los Corazas Plateadas..."</p><p>"...debemos expulsar a los Sombríos" - finalizó la hechiera</p><p>La guerrera dio una señal y ambos gigantes retrocedieron, dando paso a que sus enemigos rompieran la puerta y entraran.</p><p>Estos portaban armaduras oscuras y aparentemente más peligrosas. De hecho parecían mucho más salvajes que los Corazas Plateadas.</p><p>"Bonito palacio... que conquistar..." - dijo la mujer del grupo</p><p>"No vas a hacerte con nuestro hogar..." - advirtió Karma</p><p>"¿Estás segura de ello? Porque mis compañeros no piensan lo mismo"</p><p>"Grgrrgrrrr...."</p><p>Uno de los Yelmos parecía una especie de lobo y no dudó ni un par de segundos en lanzarse contra la hechicera plateada.</p><p>Esta cargó su magia resplandeciente y atacó a la criatura con un brillo plateado.</p><p>
  <em>Hace un par de siglos... todo era... pétalos... muchos pétalos... </em>
</p><p>La acción ahora transcurría en un jardín lleno de arboles de pétalos rosas. Muchos soldados estaban rodeando a una mujer que vestía con un largo traje verde.</p><p>Ella estaba tranquila, sentada de rodillas y con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>"¿Comprendes por qué vas a ser ejecutada?" - preguntó un soldado</p><p>"Por servir a Ionia, me temo" </p><p>"Vas a perecer como la hereje que eres"</p><p>"¿Perecer? No creo que eso exista para mi..."</p><p>Los pétalos empezaron a caer, siendo llevados por el aire. No atacaban a los soldados, pero sí que les resultó un tanto extraño.</p><p>"Yo soy la iluminada... y mi alma resplandecerá siempre..."</p><p>"Cállate..."</p><p>"Estoy unida a mi tierra y por ello nuestro vínculo permanecerá siempre..."</p><p>"¡He dicho que te calles!"</p><p>"Matame si quieres... pero lo hecho ya es irreversible..."</p><p>"¡Maldita hereje!" - gritó enojado</p><p>En tan solo unos segundos una de las lanzas atravesó el pecho de la doncella, quien no se inmutó, gritó o abrió los ojos.</p><p>En todo su cuerpo y alma parecía que solo habitaba paz...</p><p>
  <em>Y finalmente... el presente...</em>
</p><p>"Entonces... ¿llevas reencarnandote desde hace siglos?" </p><p>"Exactamente..."</p><p>Ahora todo estaba ocurriendo en tiempo presente, con Karma sentada en un banco del jardín junto con Skarner. Ambos eran compañeros de equipo.</p><p>"¿Y solo guardas trozos de recuerdos? Eso suena mal"</p><p>"Realmente no es tan malo, yo tengo la creencia de que todos nos reencarnamos tarde o temprano, solo que en mi caso..."</p><p>"Puedes recordar ciertas cosas"</p><p>"Recuerdo el sol, los pétalos, la plata... cosas que parecen importantes para mí"</p><p>"Curioso" - dijo en seco el escorpión - "A mi no me va eso de reencarnar"</p><p>"Quizás antiguas versiones nuestras se encontraron"</p><p>"Lo dudo, actualmente tengo unos cuantos miles de años"</p><p>"Vaya, no sabía que eras tan... antiguo..." - dijo sorprendida</p><p>"Es lo que tiene ser un escorpión rúnico de piedra" - dijo mostrando su tenaza - "Y tampoco he estado en Ionia"</p><p>"Seguro que te gustaría, es un bonito lugar"</p><p>"Algún día podríamos ir, porque donde yo habitaba era... bueno, una cueva..."</p><p>"¿Quieres visitar Jonia?"</p><p>"Seguro que es mejor que ir a Zaun o Bandle"</p><p>La idea de viajar con el escorpión a Ionia era cuanto menos interesante. De hecho, había una cosa que notó cuando intentaba conectar con sus pasados...</p><p>Existía una especie de sentimiento que permanecía inerte... que parecía no salir a la luz... y si se para a recordarlo... siempre estaba sola...</p><p>"Eh, Karma, ¿te pasa algo?"</p><p>"No, solo recordaba algunas cosas..."</p><p>"El otro día me topé otra vez con Thresh y Evelynn" - intentó cambiar a una conversación más cómoda - "Últimamente les veo más por aquí"</p><p>"La última vez que hablé con Evelynn... me puso un poco nerviosa"</p><p>"¿Ya te está buscando ligue? Porque a mi me quería emparejar con una piedra"</p><p>"Es broma... ¿verdad?"</p><p>El campeón de morado negó con su cabeza y cola.</p><p>"Yo soy una sacerdotisa, nunca he pensado en esos temas"</p><p>"Yo soy un escorpión de piedra, morado, con dientes de sierra y tenazas gigantes por manos... por no decir que soy el último de mi especie..."</p><p>"De acuerdo, reconozco que tu caso es más complicado"</p><p>"A parte, eres una sacerdotisa, no una monja"</p><p>Skarner siguió comentando su tiempo en Shurima y cómo conoció al dúo de Twitch/Corki... pero la iluminada simplemente pensaba en otra cosa...</p><p>Ella era una sacerdotisa... ¿podía experimentar ese sentimiento?</p><p>"Skarner, ¿lo de ir a Ionia iba en serio?"</p><p>"Ya te he dicho que sí" - dijo algo confundido - "En algún momento tendré que ver mundo"</p><p>"En ese caso me encantaría guiarte en dicho recorrido"</p><p>"¿Seguro? Tengo entendido que allí eres alguien impor..."</p><p>"Estoy muy segura de ello" - le cortó con cierta firmeza</p><p>"Te tomo la palabra entonces"</p><p>Y ambos siguieron charlando hasta que sus compañeros regresaron.</p><p>
  <em>¿Con qué me quedaré de esta reencarnación? Pues creo que... con este sentimiento...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Perfecta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final de "La Cripta de Thresh" y antes del comienzo de "Los Emisarios de Taliyah"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Qué te hacía pensar que eramos amigos? Si eres un yordle enano... ¿contigo? en ningún futuro posible... ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ojala desaparecieras!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estas palabras suenan muchas veces en mi cabeza. Son simples recuerdos con los que uno suele convivir, no muy buenos... pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tengo el pelaje azulado, siempre estoy grasiento de aceite de motor, mis habilidades dan risa a todas las que me miran por encima de la cabeza... A estas alturas uno pensaría en rendirse y desistir cualquier intento... pero luego está ella...</em>
</p><p>"Rumble, ¿en qué piensas?"</p><p>"En que debería pedir otro zumo de cereza"</p><p>"¿De verdad está buena esa cosa?"</p><p>"No es zumo de manzana, pero debe de ser el... quinto o sexto mejor zumo"</p><p>
  <em>La chica que hay enfrente mía es Taliyah, la tejedora de piedras... supongo que será algo metafórico, porque no le veo sentido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquí donde la veis, es la "líder" del equipito que tengo con Rammus y si, os habréis dado cuenta de que está más buena que un sándwich club.</em>
</p><p>"Para ya, Rumble"</p><p>"¿Qué pare el qué? No he hablado todavía"</p><p>"Ya estás empezando a mirarme así de nuevo"</p><p>"Te estaba mirando normal, solo estás buscando una excusa para tirarme piedras"</p><p>"Yo uso excusas para lanzarte piedras"</p><p>
  <em>Su magia es lanzar piedras... ok, es más impresionante cuando lo ves en vivo y realmente duele mucho más cuando te lanza las piedras. El caso es que es algo así como la... ¿ayudante? de Viktor, eso o su hija o algo así...</em>
</p><p>"De todos modos, estamos tu y yo solos, casi podría considerarse una cita"</p><p>"Negativo..."</p><p>"¿Cómo que negativo? Ni que fueras Viktor"</p><p>"Negativo..."</p><p>"¿Entonces eso me convierte en Vi?"</p><p>"Más negativo aún..."</p><p>El yordle se cruzó de brazos algo mosqueado y resoplando, aunque era algo típico que sucedía y no le duraba mucho tiempo. La chica por su parte estaba riendo.</p><p>
  <em>Me encanta cómo se ríe, con tanta energía, pero a la vez es dirigente, se nota que pasa tiempo con ese científico loco. Muchas veces vale la pena que se meta un poco conmigo por tal de verla así. De hecho... es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Demonios, es que realmente me gusta todo de ella. Sus pecas, su piel morena, esa extraña ropa que lleva siempre, incluso su figura de...</em>
</p><p>Una piedra impactó en la cara del campeón azulado.</p><p>"Te dije que no me miraras así" - le dijo fríamente</p><p>"Eso ha... dolido... mucho..."</p><p>"La he tirado con poca fuerza, ni siquiera te sangra la nariz"</p><p>"Una cosa no quita la otra"</p><p>
  <em>También tiene esa manía de tirarme piedras, aunque es algo comprensible... aún así, ¡odio que me tire piedras a la cara! ¡creo que disfruta y todo!</em>
</p><p>"Tu ríete todo lo que quieras..."</p><p>"No te pongas así, la culpa es tuya y lo sabes... ¿dónde estarán el resto?"</p><p>"Rammus por ahí rodando, Bardo estará mirando las estrellas desde otro hemisferio y ya sabemos que hace Elise con Kog'Maw"</p><p>"Y yo aquí atrapada contigo"</p><p>
  <em>A veces me siento mal cuando habla así, parece que soy un incordio o algo. Pero sé que en el fondo ella no lo hace con mala fe.</em>
</p><p>"¿Tan malo es estar a solas conmigo?"</p><p>"No, ¿por qué lo dices?"</p><p>"Te has quejado de estar sola conmigo"</p><p>"No lo decía por eso, Rumble, lo digo porque podríamos estar en la grieta o en el laboratorio o en cualquier otro sitio"</p><p>"¿Cómo ir en una cita?"</p><p>
  <em>Sé que soy un poco pesado, pero es que me encanta ver la cara que pone. Primero comprende lo que he dicho, luego aprieta un poco los dientes para evitar sonrojarse y luego pone esa cara de estar enfadada... termina con la pie...</em>
</p><p>Otra piedra impactó en la mejilla del yordle, sin hacerle un daño fijo.</p><p>"¿Quieres que comprobemos cuantas puedes ganarte?"</p><p>"Esa última realmente me ha hecho daño..."</p><p>La hechicera se levantó un poco y se acercó a su cabeza, mirando por la zona golpeada para asegurarse de que no recibió heridas.</p><p>
  <em>Supongo que fue esa actitud lo que me hizo fijarme en ella, yo no la conocí hasta un Horrorween al que me invitó Veigar. Desde entonces...</em>
</p><p>"No tienes ninguna herida, yordle tonto"</p><p>"¿Tonto? Tengo un título en ingeniería y mecánica"</p><p>"Existe una diferencia entre inteligencia y sabiduría"</p><p>"Seguro que tantas novelas románticas te la han enseñado"</p><p>
  <em>Si, ella también es adicta a esas cosas...</em>
</p><p>"De todos modos, no puedo ser tan mal partido"</p><p>"¿Quién ha dicho que lo eres?"</p><p>"¿Qué?" - dijo algo extrañado - "¿Qué has dicho?"</p><p>"Nada relevante..."</p><p>
  <em>Puede intentar comportarse de forma madura, pero en el fondo siempre tiene ese toque de comprensión hacia mi. No noto la típica contestación de pena...</em>
</p><p>"Taliyah, realmente... ¿tengo algún punto fuerte?"</p><p>"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"</p><p>"Bueno... ya que has sacado el tema..."</p><p>"Pues..." - la chica cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado - "Eres buen mecánico, ingeniero, eres servicial con tu equipo y leal..."</p><p>"Ya veo..."</p><p>"Sabes que estas riñas no son... con malicia, ¿no?"</p><p>
  <em>Eso es otra cosa que amo de ella, siempre se mete conmigo por mis defectos o avances, pero al final sé que no lo dice con malicia u odio. Ella se preocupa por mi...</em>
</p><p>"Nah, es solo que a veces pienso demasiado"</p><p>"Desconecta un poco, eso hago yo con vosotros"</p><p>"¿Y qué hay de todo eso de hacer el equipo de villanos perfecto?"</p><p>"¿Tu me ves como una supervillana?"</p><p>"Tal vez con un traje negro de cuero..."</p><p>Una piedra golpeó el estómago del yordle azulado, el cual le redirigió la mirada. Tal vez debería haber omitido lo del cuero.</p><p>"No me gustan ese tipo de comentarios"</p><p>"Oh, cierto, yo... lo siento..."</p><p>"No pasa nada... oye, ¿pedimos algo de comer mientras vienes?"</p><p>"¿Pastel de cereza?"</p><p>"¿Qué te ocurre con las cerezas?"</p><p>"Las cerezas son como la quinta o sexta fruta más importante y jugosa"</p><p>
  <em>Taliyah está algo acomplejada con su figura, intuyo que por varios insultos que recibió por sus cejas o su nariz. Lo cual resulta un poco estúpido... ¿no?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su cuerpo está lleno de curvas, su nariz es graciosa y sus cejas... ¿realmente alguien presta atención a las cejas? No entiendo a esta gente.</em>
</p><p>"Tu eres como una cereza"</p><p>"¿Importante y jugosa?" - preguntó extrañada y alzando una ceja</p><p>"Si, pero también eres mi favorita"</p><p>El yordle se cubrió instintivamente para evitar el pedrazo, pero extrañamente ella no le atacó sino que miró hacia otro lado para evitar mirarle.</p><p>
  <em>Es muy guapa. Es graciosa e inteligente. Puede manipular... piedras... Y aunque parezca mentira me encanta discutir con ella. A pesar de ser un pesado ella siempre intenta animarme y es un tanto... reconfortante. Tal vez por todo eso me enamoré de ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué puedo decir de ella? Para mí es perfecta.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Negro y Blanco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Existen muchas tierras, muchos universos inexplorados. Algunos han sido vistos de vez en cuando y otros simplemente no han recibido toda la atención que merecen... existe un universo donde lo que es blanco y lo que es negro se invierten...</em>
</p><p>La escena en cuestión tiene lugar en una biblioteca. La Oscura Lulu (traje negro y rojo) se encuentra reunida con sus Emisarias del Mal. Solamente estaban Nami (mucho más oscurecida y sombría) y Leona (quien tenía el pelo plateado y una armadura negra).</p><p>"Entonces todo queda zanjado" - dijo la yordle</p><p>"Cuando acabe mi parte... los mares estarán inundados de sangre..."</p><p>"Nada podrá parar el eclipse final"</p><p>"Vamos a destruir la paz de Runa..."</p><p>"Emmm, Luli" </p><p>La hechicera se giró para ver a un Veigar de ropajes blancos y rojos. Este estaba acompañado de un poro y le hablaba desde una alejada puerta.</p><p>"Veigar... ¿qué te he dicho de molestarme? ¡Estoy reunida!"</p><p>"Es que no encuentro las galletas de manzana que hice... ¿las has visto?"</p><p>"¡No! ¡No me gustan las manzanas!"</p><p>"De acuerdo... emm... divertíos y todo eso..." - dijo algo nervioso</p><p>"¿No te gustan las galletas de manzana?"</p><p>"Nami... cállate..."</p><p>El mago blanco fue caminando en compañía de Fiora (ahora con un traje azulado) hasta la sala principal. Allí estaban Diana (vestida como una pirata) y Rumble (también de pirata).</p><p>"Lo siento mucho, se nos han acabado las pastas"</p><p>"Pero hemos encontrado mandarinas... algo es algo"</p><p>"Se agradece" - dijo el yordle azulado antes de coger una - "¿Podemos seguir con el rol?"</p><p>"Si, quiero que ver qué tesoro aguarda la cueva" - dijo Diana muy ilusionada</p><p>"Hace mucho que no llevaba una partida de estas" - dijo Fiora con serenidad mientras se sentaba en la mesa - "¿Todos listos?"</p><p>"Emm... bueno... estáis adentrándoos y..."</p><p>"¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!"</p><p>Lulu apareció cruzada de brazos y muy enfadada. Ella sabía que Diana estaba por la casa, ya que Leona la había traído con ella.</p><p>"Hola Lulu, ¿cómo llevas la reunión con tus amigas del mal?"</p><p>"¡Salgo un maldito minuto y me encuentro esto! ¡Esa rata de cloaca en mi salón! ¡Fiora fuera de su celda! ¡¿Y por qué Diana está vestida de pirata?!"</p><p>"Bueno... estamos en una sesión de rol... Dragones y Mazmorras..."</p><p>"Eso no explica nada..." - dijo fríamente</p><p>"Fiora es quien nos mastea la partida... y he invitado a Rumble porque es mi amigo, te pregunté el otro día y dijiste..."</p><p>"Que vendría por encima de mi cadáver..."</p><p>"¿En serio? Me pareció oír otra cosa"</p><p>"Yo me he disfrazado para meterme en el... personaje..." - dijo la lunari un poco avergonzada - "Tal vez el sombrero sea... ¿demasiado?"</p><p>"Debería conjurar a una bestia para que os destrozase a todos..."</p><p>"Relájate un poco, Lulu" - le dijo la señorita Laurent - "Te saldrán arrugas"</p><p>La pequeña hechicera del mal lanzó un rayo mágico a Fiora, que le convirtió en una ardilla. Aún así parecía sumamente tranquila.</p><p>"Lulu, ¿por qué tardas tanto?" - preguntó Nami</p><p>"¡Estos malditos campeones no paran de irrumpir en mi casa!"</p><p>"Déjales con sus cosas"</p><p>"¿Diana? ¿Qué llevas puesto?" - preguntó Leona</p><p>"Es un... disfraz de... pirata..." - respondió muy ruborizada - "¿Te gusta?"</p><p>"Te queda muy bien, demasiado bien, y el sombrero..."</p><p>"¡Parad ya las dos!" - le gritó la yordle - "¡Tenemos asuntos que tratar!"</p><p>Las Emisarias del Mal se retiraron, dejando nuevamente a los cuatro campeones (Fiora convertida en una ardilla todavía) con su juego.</p><p>"Que gruñona está Lulu hoy"</p><p>"No digas esas cosas Rumble, ya sabes la poca paciencia que tiene contigo"</p><p>"En realidad tiene... un poco de razón..."</p><p>"Pero si es un encanto, siempre está preocupándose por la seguridad de la mansión, no para de socializar y apenas ha matado a alguien en meses"</p><p>"......."</p><p>"......."</p><p>"Ok, tal vez esté un poco de mal humor..."</p><p>"Igual es por las galletas de manzana" - conjeturó Diana</p><p>"Dinos, ¿ocurre mucho desde que os hicisteis novios?" </p><p>La voz era la de Fiora, que acababa de regresar a su forma normal. Tenía un pequeño cuadernito de notas en la mano y un lápiz en la otra.</p><p>"¿Qué esté de mal humor? Bueno... su humor nunca ha sido muy estable..."</p><p>"No ha sido estable..." - apuntaba la mujer - "¿Os habéis besado?"</p><p>"Fiora... no le hagas preguntas tan... personales..."</p><p>"Diana, es por su bien, para los lecto... para ayudarle..."</p><p>"Bueno... nos besamos una vez, pero..."</p><p>"¿Y el siguiente nivel?" - preguntó la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados</p><p>"¡No! ¡Claro que no!" - gritó algo avergonzado - "Hasta el matrimonio no..."</p><p>"Quizás estamos empezando a sobrar aquí" </p><p>Rumble se levantó, recogiendo las cosas que había traído para la partida. Fiora le acompañó hasta la puerta, dejando al brujo con la lunari.</p><p>"Yo tengo que... esperar a Leona..."</p><p>"Diana, tu eres mi mejor amiga, dame algún consejo"</p><p>"¿Algún consejo?" - se le notaba muy nerviosa - "Yo... Leona suele ser quien toma la iniciativa... no sabría qué decirte..."</p><p>"¿Y si empieza a perder el interés en mí?"</p><p>"No digas esas cosas" - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza</p><p>Bajo el sombrero Veigar parecía un gatito herido, con miedo a qué podría pasar. Él no quería que su Luli dejara de verle como alguien útil.</p><p>"¡¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?!"</p><p>"Oh, hola Lulu... estaba consolando..."</p><p>"¡Aquí nadie consola a nadie! ¡Así que fuera de una vez de mi casa!"</p><p>"No le grites" - le advirtió Leona - "Diana, ya he terminado aquí..."</p><p>"Vale... dejame que me cambie y..."</p><p>"No, no hace falta..." </p><p>El rostro de la joven pirata se ruborizó una vez más. Luego se marchó junto a Leona y a Nami, dejando a los dos yordles a solas.</p><p>"Explícate, ¿por qué te estaba consolando? ¿acaso te estaba haciendo algo?"</p><p>"Lulu, ya te he dicho que es mi amiga..."</p><p>"Eso no me lo estoy creyendo" - dijo fríamente</p><p>"Pero si tiene novia... el caso es que me estaba consolando porque últimamente te veo de mal humor..."</p><p>"Por supuesto, siempre me pones de mal humor, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?"</p><p>"Pensé que igual ya no te gustaba"</p><p>La hechicera maligna levantó una de sus cejas, la verdad es que pocas veces se había replanteado que el mago blanco pensara eso.</p><p>"Eso no es cierto, mago bobo"</p><p>"Y luego me preguntaron por nuestros actos de pareja..."</p><p>"Veigar...."</p><p>"Y sobre nuestro primer beso..."</p><p>"Veigar..." - sonaba más enojada</p><p>"Y me puse muy nervioso..."</p><p>El enojo empezó a marcharse cuando le vio casi al punto del llanto. Se acercó a él e imitó a Diana, acariciándole un poco.</p><p>"¡No te preocupes! ¡Les dije que hasta que nos casáramos no iba a sobrepasarme contigo!"</p><p>"¡Imbécil!" - le gritó furiosa - "¡No digas esas cosas de nosotros!"</p><p>
  <em>Lo que a veces es blanco puede ser negro y lo que es negro se puede volver blanco. Pero al final todo forma parte de un mismo gris.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estos dos yordles pueden ser diferentes a los originales Veigar y Lulu, pero al igual que ellos tienen un lazo muy fuerte que les une.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Navidades Vacías</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final de "La Cripta de Thresh" y antes del comienzo de "Los Emisarios de Taliyah"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Shurima. Para muchos habitantes de Runaterra, Shurima es un lugar cálido para vivir, pero por las noches hace una oleada de frío equiparable a Freljord. Allí es donde yo crecí. Rodeado de arena y siendo hijo de un pastor, en la aldea de Icathia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero dicho hogar fue destruido antes de que yo naciera... eso no impidió que viviera en ese reino caído. Hasta que un día vislumbré algo que no podía negar. Vi el futuro que aguardaba a nuestra raza. Vi a cientos de criaturas invadirnos, destruirnos, devorarnos, juzgarnos como si fuéramos simples insectos en la arena...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por cuarenta días y cuarenta noches estuve pensando en aquellas visiones que solo empeoraban. ¿Y si podía evitarse? ¿Y si era realmente ese el destino de nuestro plano? Y si era el siguiente paso que debíamos seguir... debíamos de tener fe... Y mi fe se puso a prueba cuando un portal se abrió en las ruinas de Icathia. Era un pequeño portal, pero supe que una voz me llamaba, me pedía ayuda... comida...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un cordero fue el animal escogido para el sacrificio que debía dar al futuro, al autentico futuro que aguardaba a nuestra raza. Desde el inicial desconocimiento entregué al animal y llegué a escuchar a alguien decir... gracias. Pasó más tiempo de lo esperado y finalmente caí en la desesperación, ¿acaso eso había sido todo? ¿era este el fin de mi historia? No, no era el final, era solo un nuevo inicio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leí pergaminos de Freljord, rituales de Shurima, técnicas ocultas de Noxus y fue un día cuando un enorme portal se abrió. El aspecto de ese ser era... inimaginable... una voz tan profunda y llena de hambre que hizo que viera claro cuan cerca estaba nuestro fin. El ser del Vacío me habló, alabó mis creencias y decisiones. Afirmaba que el futuro de nuestra realidad era inevitable y me ofreció lo que no había ofrecido a nadie más... un lugar entre los suyos...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los días se convirtieron en semanas y en meses... recuerdo un incidente con una joven niña que atrajo la furia de su padre. Pero él tendría que haber tenido más respeto hacia mi... hacia el elegido... hacia el hijo del Vacío... su profeta... Kassadin volvería en más de una ocasión en busca de frenar el avance del Vacío, pero sus intentos quedan en una mera anécdota. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un día, cuando la estrella más alta descendió de los cielos y tuvo lugar el retorno de Shurima, fue cuando el portal que tanto trabajó me costó se abrió. Seres del Vacío emergieron, muchos de ellos me siguieron en un enjambre de poderosas alimañas, mientras que otros simplemente se dedicaron extender la palabra del Vacío...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los diversos choques con Kassadin me llevaron a enfrentarme a la Liga de las Leyendas y un día apareció Viktor, dispuesto a reclutarme para sus llamados Emisarios del Mal. Pero debí haberme dado cuenta de que sus ideales eran los opuestos a los míos. Él buscaba mejorar a la raza para el futuro... yo sabía que no nos quedaba ningún futuro...</em>
</p><p>"Tu historia no ha terminado de responder mi cuestión" - dijo Kalista fríamente</p><p>"Eso es porque no ha terminado"</p><p>Malzahar se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña montaña, acompañado del Espíritu de Venganza. Era Nochebuena y los dos parecían dejar esto a un lado.</p><p>"Acabé vagando por el Vacío, donde la soledad hizo mucho daño... cuando salí decidí buscar venganza contra quienes me traicionaron..."</p><p>"Un trabajo que no te correspondía a ti..."</p><p>"Decidí un ataque a gran escala, que resultó en la perdida temporal de mis poderes y en graves cicatrices... las cuales te agradezco que curaras en su momento"</p><p>"......."</p><p>"Tal vez cometí un error al intentar empezar por Veigar"</p><p>La fantasma le miró alzando una ceja, pues ellos se habían conocido a través de tener a ese enano hechicero como enemigo.</p><p>"Habríamos terminado coincidiendo... pero tal vez Singed hubiera muerto"</p><p>"Pude haberte asesinado o haberte mandado al purgatorio más frío"</p><p>"Me dejaste amnesico... es parecido a arrebatar una vida..."</p><p>Malzahar revolvió en sus ropas y encontró unas gafas anaranjadas, las mismas que usó brevemente cuando cambió su traje de combate por el de invierno... una de las decisiones más cuestionables que ha hecho a su parecer.</p><p>"Sigues sin decirme... ¿por qué recuerdas todo?"</p><p>"Echaste mis recuerdos al Vacío, tomaron conciencia propia y regresaron... cuando ese Soberano fue destruido, mis recuerdos volvieron a mi..."</p><p>"¿Y por eso estás aquí? ¿Para vengarte de ellos?"</p><p>Bajo la colina se encontraba la mansión de Veigar. Varios Emisarios y campeones se encontraban dentro, festejando las fiestas.</p><p>"No, realmente recibí una... invitación de Karma, pero no tengo pensado arriesgarme... he venido para reflexionar"</p><p>"Tienes los recuerdos, tienes el odio en ti..."</p><p>"Pero también tengo los nuevos..." - dijo antes de levantarse y mirarla de frente - "Los que tu te encargaste de darme..."</p><p>"Eras un simple muñeco en mis manos"</p><p>"Si... pero eso cambió..."</p><p>El profeta del Vacío intentó agarrarle de sus fantasmagóricas manos. Normalmente no podría al ser un espectro, pero ella podía alternar a un estado físico.</p><p>La actitud de Kalista no era para nada dulce, la frialdad y crueldad seguían en su rostro a pesar de los sentimientos. </p><p>"¿Qué es lo que viste en mi?"</p><p>"Venganza..." -  dijo en seco</p><p>"Sé que viste algo más... sino me habrías asesinado cruelmente..."</p><p>"Vi a alguien traicionado por aquellos en quien confiaba... vi alguien que dio su cuerpo y vida por un bien mayor... me vi a mi..."</p><p>"Fuiste muy ilusa al confiar en mi..."</p><p>"Y tu al intentar pactar conmigo"</p><p>Malzahar soltó sus manos para proceder a abrazarla, gesto que inicialmente incomodó a Kalista y que tras unos segundos intentó devolverle.</p><p>"No necesito a un equipo de supervillanos... tampoco regalos de navidad... entregué mi vida entera a un futuro..."</p><p>"Un futuro lleno de destrucción y caos..."</p><p>"Un futuro lleno de destrucción en el que tu también estarás..."</p><p>El abrazo se rompió y los morados ojos del humano hicieron contacto con los azules del espectro. Su vida y las navidades habían quedado vacías, sirviendo solamente al odio y al desprecio... pero eso cambió...</p><p>"Si te beso... ¿vas a intentar matarme?"</p><p>"Inténtalo, sucio mortal, y el infierno que te de el Rey Arruinado no será nada comparado con el dolor que yo pueda..."</p><p>Por única vez en su vida, el mago se rebeló contra su aliada, acercándose a ella y robandole un beso que inesperadamente aceptó.</p><p>Karma notó desde la mansión de Veigar la presencia espiritual de Kalista, pero prefirió dejarle seguir su camino. Se lo había merecido.</p><p>
  <em>Mi nombre es Malzahar... el profeta del Vacío... algún día este mundo quedará reducido a cenizas... pero francamente... ya no nos importa...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Espíritu navideño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final de "La Cripta de Thresh" y antes del comienzo de "Los Emisarios de Taliyah"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>La navidad aún seguía en los rrincones de Rrunaterra. Algunos campeones la celebrraban en compañía y otrros la trrataban como un día cualquierra. Yo me encontrraba en mi taller, haciendo muñecos de maderra cuando alguien aparreció...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erra una especie de yorrdle, con barrba blanca y unas garras afiladas como dientes de Yak. Sus vestimentas rrojas coincidían con las del llamado Papá Noel, salvo por lo de ser yorrdle. Porrtaba un grran bastón de carramelo y su aparriencia me rrecordaba a Vei...</em>
</p><p>"Buenas, Freljordiano... o Freljorniano... busco al llamado Braum"</p><p>"Yo soy Brraum, pequeño amiguito"</p><p>"¿Pequeño? ¿A quién llamas pequeño?"</p><p>"A ti, amigo pequeño... aunque todos son pequeños comparrados con Brraum"</p><p>"Ya... claro..."</p><p>"¿Quién es el yorrdle que prregunta por mi?"</p><p>"Yo soy Yordle Noel" - reveló muy tranquilamente - "Encargado de repartir los regalos por el mundo entero..."</p><p>"¿Yorrdle Noel?"</p><p>"¿Es que nunca has oído de mi?"</p><p>"Bueno... yo..."</p><p>
  <em>Cierrtamente yo había escuchado historrias acerrca de un yorrdle que rreparrtía rregalos entrre los suyos, perro nunca había crreído que Santa Claus necesitarra ayudantes. Su nivel de espírritu navideño erra alto, porr lo que era factible y prrobable.</em>
</p><p>"Dime, Yorrdle Noel, ¿qué te trrae a mi taller?"</p><p>"Hace tiempo tuve un incidente con mi trineo y una parte de él se está deteriorando, necesito herramientas..."</p><p>
  <em>Las dudas inundarron mi mente, si erra de verrdad Yorrdle Noel, ¿porr qué necesitarr herramientas? sabía utilizarr la magia de la navidad.</em>
</p><p>"Y me dan dicho que un tipo raro tenía un taller..."</p><p>"Perro no lo entiendo, ¿no tienes magia? ¿porr qué necesitas mis herramientas?"</p><p>"El trineo es mágico, no puedo arreglarlo con magia"</p><p>"¿Y si con herramientas? No entiendo la lógica de..."</p><p>"¿Vas a dejarme las herramientas o no?" - preguntó con cierta prisa</p><p>"Porr supuesto que sí"</p><p>"Bien... agilicemos las cosas..."</p><p>
  <em>Trras rrecoger mis herramientas y uno de los tantos juguetes que hice, descendí con Yorrdle Noel hasta el llamado Trríneo de Yorrdle Noel. Estaba hecho con maderra, con toques dorrados y una calaverra en la zona frrontal. Las cuchillas especialmente llamarron mi atención. No podía crreerr que estaba ante algo tan navideño, salido del sueño de una noche de invierrno.</em>
</p><p>"Lo único que tengo que hacer es asegurar el anclaje... también..."</p><p>"Yorrdle Noel, ¿puedo hacerrte una petición?"</p><p>"No acostumbro hacer regalos de humanos, eso es cosa del gordito..."</p><p>"¿Podrrías entrregarr esto?"</p><p>"¿Entregar?"</p><p>
  <em>Le dí el muñeco de maderra que había trraido conmigo y se trrataba de un soldadito de plomo. Él se dedicó a obserrvarrlo detenidamente, con mucho cuidado y atento de todos los detalles, parrecía complacido por el rresultado.</em>
</p><p>"Te tomaba por un campeón, ¿a qué se deben los juguetes?"</p><p>"En estas fechas me gusta generrarr algo de harrmonía, porr lo que rregalo juguetes a los menos favorrecidos de Frreljorrd..."</p><p>"Sabes que eso lo hace otro, ¿verdad?"</p><p>"Si, perro nunca viene mal un poco más de espírritu navideño"</p><p>"Con que espíritu navideño... eh..."</p><p>
  <em>Yorrdle Noel se quedó pensativo porr unos pocos segundos y luego rrevisó el rresto del trrineo. Parrecía que ya estaba operrativo para volarr.</em>
</p><p>"Esperro que puedas rreparrtirr todo..."</p><p>"Oye, ¿has terminado todos los juguetes esos?"</p><p>"Si, hoy he terrminado el último, ¿porr qué lo prreguntas?"</p><p>"Tal vez este año pueda tener un ayudante"</p><p>"¿Un ayudante?"</p><p>
  <em>En aquel momento entendí perrfectamente la situación, parrecía que es espírritu navideño nos había conectado de cierrta forrma. Podía saberr a qué se rreferría.</em>
</p><p>"......."</p><p>"......."</p><p>"¿Qué quierres decirr?"</p><p>"La madre que te... ¡¿qué si quieres acompañarme?!" - gritó frustrado</p><p>"¡¿Lo dices en serrio?!"</p><p>"Evidentemente, sino no te lo preguntaría"</p><p>
  <em>Fue uno de los mayorres momentos de mi vida. El mismo Yorrdle Noel querría que le acompañarra en su noche de entrrega de rregalos. Es como si un chocolaterro se casarra con una mujerr que hace chocolate...</em>
</p><p>"¡Porr supuesto! ¡Déjame irr porr mis juguetes caserros!"</p><p>"Date prisa, no tengo toda la noche"</p><p>"¡Volverré en seguida!"</p><p>"Vaya tipos más raros conozco..."</p><p>
  <em>Entrre los juguetes que hice decidí escogerr las muñecas, los soldaditos de maderra, los trrenes, barrcos y porr supuesto los arrboles de navidad. A todos los niños les gustan arrboles de navidad hechos con maderra.</em>
</p><p>"Veo que has llenado bien el saco..."</p><p>"Hay más de setenta juguetes, cada uno distinto al anterriorr"</p><p>"Necesitas otro hobby... bueno, súbete..."</p><p>"A la orrden, Yorrdle Noel"</p><p>"Bien... ahora es cuando llegan... los ciervos..."</p><p>"¿Los cierrvos? ¿No rrenos?"</p><p>"Emmm no..."</p><p>
  <em>Un grrupo de cierrvos oscurros de ojos rrojos aparrecierron para hacerr lo que el pequeño yorrdle decía. Rrealmente nunca vi unos serres tan herrmosos y magníficos que esos extraños y majestuosos animales.</em>
</p><p>"Crreí que usarrías rrenos norrmales"</p><p>"Tengo garras en mis manos y una calavera adorna mi trineo, ¿de verdad creías que usaría renos o ciervos normales?"</p><p>"El autentico espírritu navideño..."</p><p>"Lo que tu digas... tipo raro..."</p><p>
  <em>Aquella mágica noche pude ayudarr al Yorrdle Noel a rreparrtirr rregalos por bastantes ciudades estados y en especial a los pequeños yorrdles... perro la mañana llegó y con ella tuvimos que decirr adiós a la navidad...</em>
</p><p>"Ahora me tomaría unas galletas y leche..."</p><p>"Yorrdle Noel, no sé cómo agrradecerrte que me hayas dejado sentirr tal espírritu navideño, has hecho rrealidad un sueño de mi infancia..."</p><p>"Ese es el espíritu, nunca mejor dicho... pero espero que los juguetes del año que viene sean mejores, humano..."</p><p>"Esperra, ¿el año que viene?"</p><p>"Claro, no podemos repartir juguetes defectuosos"</p><p>"No te entiendo, Yorrdle Noel"</p><p>"No podemos... repartir... juguetes... defectuosos..."</p><p>"¿Dices que el año que viene podemos rreparrtirr nuevamente?"</p><p>"......."</p><p>
  <em>Yorrdle Noel se quedó en silencio porr varrios segundos, crreo que en ese momento volvió a tenerr esa conexión de la que hablaba antes...</em>
</p><p>"Si, siempre y cuando ese gordo de Claus no se enteré" - dijo antes de subirse en su trineo - "Es muy quisquilloso... si comiera menos galletas..."</p><p>"¡Adios! ¡Yorrdle Noel!"</p><p>"Adios, Braum..."</p><p>
  <em>Yorrdle Noel se marrchó en la lejanía, desaparreciendo mientrras el corrazón de este hombrre del frrío se hacía diez veces mayorr, esperrando ilusionado el año siguiente...</em>
</p><p>"Y esa es mi historria, buen amigo"</p><p>"Si... claro... ¿puedes apartarte de en medio? Solo te he dicho que tengo que pasar por el pasillo, no que me cuentes un cuento de fantasía"</p><p>"No es un cuento de fantasía, Jax, es un hecho rreal"</p><p>"Me da igual, déjame pasar, llego tarde a la grieta"</p><p>"No hay que tenerr prrisas por el combate, te contarré cuando parrticipé en una pelea contrra el terrible El Rrayo..."</p><p>"Arfff... cállate de una vez..."</p><p>"Yo había ido a Shurima para un certamen..."</p><p>Nunca es mal momento de contar una historia, sobretodo si tiene que ver con la navidad. Feliz navidad a todos y que el espíritu navideño os acompañe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. San Valentín</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final de "La Cripta de Thresh" y antes del comienzo de "Los Emisarios de Taliyah"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>San Valentín, esa época del año en el que las parejas suelen manifestar su amor. Esa época donde los corazones de la gente se agranda y se revelan los sentimientos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En Runaterra también es un día para disfrutar y celebrar, ya que en este mundo existen algunos campeones que han encontrado el amor de una forma extraña...</em>
</p><p>"Sigo diciendo que deberías irte de esta mazmorra"</p><p>"Pero si me viene bien para la espalda... creo que tengo espalda..."</p><p>"¿Quieres que todos te vean como un preso?"</p><p>"Fiora, creo que estás exagerando"</p><p>La mujer ropas negras y plateadas alzó la mirada frente a estas palabras. Siempre que quería verle tenía que bajar a las mazmorras.</p><p>"¿Y dónde está Teemo? ¿Él si ha sido liberado?"</p><p>"Veigar le ha movido a una mucho más oscura"</p><p>"Mejor, no me cae bien"</p><p>"No entiendo por qué todos tienen esa reacción, el chaval es majete"</p><p>
  <em>Parejas muy extrañas habitan en este mundo, algunas incluso llevan siéndolo por varios siglos, pues ni la muerte puede separarles...</em>
</p><p>"¡Te he dicho que no!"</p><p>"Pero Thresh, es San Valentín..."</p><p>"No pienso dejar que organices nada... otra vez..."</p><p>"¿Y qué tal si visitamos a tu madre?"</p><p>"Evelynn, cada sugerencia que das solo me impulsa a estrangularte"</p><p>"Thresh, cariño, deja esas cosas para la cama"</p><p>"Grgrgrrr...." - gruñó con antipatía</p><p>"No hemos celebrado este día en varios años, ¿qué más te da hacer algo especial?"</p><p>"Precisamente no lo hemos celebrado por las cosas que tu sueles considerar especiales" - dijo el espectro mientras se cruzaba de brazos</p><p>
  <em>El miedo y el odio, dos sentimientos que extrañamente funcionan para ellos. Pero no son los únicos elementos antagónicos que se juntan, el fuego y el hielo son otro ejemplo...</em>
</p><p>"¡Esa maldita arquera de falda corta ha vuelto a desbaratar mis planes!"</p><p>"Que sorpresa..."</p><p>"Tu insolencia no me calma en absoluto"</p><p>"Lissandra, si confías en un puñado de trolls acabas con una arquera viva y un puñado de trolls muertos" - le argumentó Brand</p><p>"Agradezco que uses tu autocontrol para no recordar tu rencor eterno... ¡pero no me estás sirviendo de nada!"</p><p>"Mi autocontrol tiene un límite..."</p><p>"Lo sé, lo sé... necesito un descanso..."</p><p>"Me has traído para eso mismo, ¿no?" - comentó la venganza ardiente - "A fin de cuentas aún estoy bajo custodia"</p><p>"No existe custodia para la bruja del hielo, Brand"</p><p>"Y solo me has traído para desahogarte..."</p><p>"Estás empezando a desvanecer mi autocontrol..." </p><p>
  <em>Dos enemigos convertidos en amantes, que deben de mantener cierto control para no revelar demasiado su odio y sus verdaderos sentimientos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otros también anhelan tener para ellos a su alma gemela, aunque estén en brazos de otro.</em>
</p><p>"Caytlin, ¿estás lista para la cena?"</p><p>"En cuanto me asegure de que los presos están en su sitio"</p><p>"¿De verdad crees que suponen una amenaza tras las rejas? No son... Viktor por ejemplo" - argumentó Jayce</p><p>"¿Insinúas que son inofensivos?"</p><p>"Inofensivos no, que les falta algo de inteligencia..."</p><p>"¡Te estoy escuchando!" - gritó Jhin - "¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda la inteligencia del mayor artista de Runaterra?"</p><p>"No empieces..."</p><p>"¡Algún día tu piel decorará el suelo por el que caminará Caitlyn, agarrada de brazo!"</p><p>"Que romántico..."</p><p>"Gracias, compañero de celda, aprecio tu empatía"</p><p>"Estaba siendo sarcástico..." - gruñó Jax</p><p>
  <em>El odio irracional por no obtener algo que se desea, un sentimiento oscuro y cautivo. Aunque más es aquel que se ha formado sin saberse cómo.</em>
</p><p>"Buenos días, Cassiopeia"</p><p>"Te noto demassiado alegre... ¿no sserá por esso de Ssan Valentín?"</p><p>"¿Valentín? No sé, pero en Rakkor tenemos la tradición de despedazar una oveja y quemarla en honor de los antiguos celestiales"</p><p>"Bien, avíssame cuando terminess"</p><p>"¿No quieress acompañarme?"</p><p>"¿Para qué iba a acompañarte?"</p><p>"Tus habilidades de caza seguro que son esenciales para obtener una oveja"</p><p>"Pantheon... ess una oveja, ¡¿qué hay que cazar?!"</p><p>"¿Insinúas que robe una? Eso no es ético"</p><p>"¡¿Y dónde essperass consseguir una oveja ssalvaje?! ¡Esstúpido!"</p><p>"Buen punto de vista... supongo que puedo usar un animal sustituto"</p><p>"¡Tu maldito cerebro ssi que ssería un buen ssusstituto!"</p><p>"Realmente había pensado en un conejo o una liebre"</p><p>"Arrgg... ve por la liebre y cocinala, nada de desspedazarla"</p><p>"Veo que no te van las tradiciones relacionadas con el romance"</p><p>"¿No ess ssuficiente romance almorzar contigo?"</p><p>"Bueno, eso es debati..."</p><p>"No contesstess..."</p><p>
  <em>Algunos se comportan como adolescentes a pesar de su poderío y madurez. Mientras que otros realmente siguen siendo adolescentes.</em>
</p><p>"Taliyah, ¿tienes un momento? Quería preguntarte si..."</p><p>"No" - respondió en seco</p><p>"Pero si no he dicho..."</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Venga, déjame termin..."</p><p>"No"</p><p>"¡Ni siquiera sabes qué voy a preguntarte!"</p><p>"Vas a preguntarme si quiero salir contigo por San Valentín"</p><p>"Oh... ¿has aprendido el hechizo de clarividencia?"</p><p>"No, todavía no" - respondió cruzada de brazos - "Pero pronto... espero..."</p><p>"Esa es la actitud"</p><p>"¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer a parte de invitarme a salir? Y que yo te rechace"</p><p>"Iba a ir a por un helado, ¿vienes?"</p><p>"Mmm... vale, siempre es buen momento para un helado"</p><p>"Y si crees que es una cita ya es problema tuy..."</p><p>"¡Rumble!" - gritó lanzandole una piedra</p><p>"¡Que no me lances piedras!"</p><p>
  <em>Pero aunque fueran adultos, existen ciertas personas que por su naturaleza crean una armonía a base de rareza e incomodidad. </em>
</p><p>"Y entonces me acerqué a la celda de Jhin y le escupí agua en la cara"</p><p>"¡Siempre es divertido golpearle en la cara con agua!"</p><p>"Nautilus, me encontré con Lulu de camino hacia aquí"</p><p>"¡¿A Lulu?! ¡Seguro que no tramaba nada bueno!"</p><p>"Dijo algo de que era San Valentía"</p><p>"¡¿San Valentía?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!"</p><p>"No lo sé, pero rima con sandía, quizás tenga algo que ver con el mar"</p><p>"¡Tienes razón, Nami!" - dijo el titán de las profundidades - "¡Seguro que tenía hambre!"</p><p>"Esa yordle es un poco rara"</p><p>"¡Sí! ¡Menos mal que tiene a Veigar consigo!"</p><p>"¿Crees que si escupo agua a la cara de Veigar se pondrá de buen humor?"</p><p>"¡Probablemente no!"</p><p>"Pero siempre es divertido escupir agua a la cara de la gente"</p><p>"¡Quizás deberías intentarlo!"</p><p>
  <em>Hay muchos tipos de amores, y si bien hay alguno tomado con humor, otros parecen que será algo totalmente imposible... parece...</em>
</p><p>"Señorita Shyvana..." - le llamó un hombre mayor</p><p>"¿Qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer" </p><p>"Es solo que el príncipe Jarvan le está buscando"</p><p>"E-el... prí-príncipe Jarvan... ¡¿dónde está?!"</p><p>"En los jardines de..."</p><p>La dragona ignoró el resto de la frase y marchó corriendo hacia el lugar señalado. Corría como si le fuera la vida en ello, y al llegar cambió su tosquedad por una presencia más femenina.</p><p>"Buenos días, príncipe Jarvan..."</p><p>"Buenos días, Shyvana..."</p><p>"Me han dicho que me estaba buscando... e-en... ¿en qué puedo servirle?"</p><p>"Han visto a un monstruo en los bosques..."</p><p>"Así es..."</p><p>"Tenía pensado ir a echar un... vistazo... ¿querrías acompañarme?"</p><p>"Se-sería todo un honor, príncipe Jarvan..." - sonrió tímidamente </p><p>
  <em>El amor puede ser variable y llegar a cambiar a una persona, o incluso hacerla florecer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y aunque una pareja pueda ser muy distinta, siempre existe la posibilidad de que uno compense al otro de alguna manera, para complementarse.</em>
</p><p>"¡Viktor! ¡Viktor!"</p><p>"Vi... te tengo dicho que no grites en mi laboratorio..."</p><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Otra arma?"</p><p>"Actualizó mi brazo mecánico... después de que lo rompieras"</p><p>"¿Y qué le hago si me pica la espalda?"</p><p>"Nada" - dijo fríamente </p><p>"Pirado... hey, ¿vas a querer dar una vuelta luego?"</p><p>"No soy de los que celebran este día festivo lleno de consumismo y estupidez humana"</p><p>"Yo tampoco soy una romántica, pero me han dado el día libre"</p><p>"¿Y quieres que me paseé por Piltover para llamar la atención?"</p><p>"O salimos fuera o... nos quedamos dentro..." - dijo mientras se le acercaba</p><p>"Ahora que lo analizo más detenidamente, iré por la capa"</p><p>"¡¿Lo dices en serio?!" - le gritó enojada</p><p>"Acabo de reparar mi brazo tras la última vez"</p><p>"¡Ya te dije que no quería arrancártelo!"</p><p>"¡Está unido a mi quirurjicamente! ¡Ten más cuidado con lo que haces!"</p><p>
  <em>Pero dan igual los roces o problemas que hayan por el camino, lo importante es encontrar a la persona con la que...</em>
</p><p>"Lulu, ¿otra vez estás escribiendo cosas raras?"</p><p>"No, solo es un texto aleatorio... y yo no escribo cosas raras" - dijo algo sonrojada</p><p>"Bastante tengo con recibir a Fiora en mi mansión"</p><p>"Veigar, ¿quieres hacer algo especial hoy?"</p><p>"¿Hoy? No sé, Nautilus dijo algo de que quería verme..."</p><p>"¡Seguro que estará también Nami! ¡¿Podemos ir a verle?!" - gritó ilusionada</p><p>"Si te portas bien y no me avergüenzas... puedo replanteármelo"</p><p>"¡Me portaré bien! ¡Veigi!"</p><p>"¡Que no me llames Veigi!" - gritó enojado</p><p>
  <em>El amor puede ser extraño, muy fuera de lugar o alejado de lo que uno pudiera pensar... pero siempre que haya sentimiento... cualquier amor es posible.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. La Reina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>En la oscuridad de la noche pueden oírse a personas gritar por su vida... sobretodo cuando con marcados por ella... marcados por la Noxiana...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se desconoce cuántos años tiene, pero los rumores aseguraban que servía a una entidad muy poderosa... una que habitaba en las profundidades del Bosque Retorcido...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y aunque se unió al Instituto de Guerra para expandir su presencia... aún hay quienes mueren entre sus afiladas patas... aún hay quienes mueren ante su presencia...</em>
</p><p>"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?"</p><p>"¿Estás solo?" - preguntó una voz</p><p>"Si... no sé dónde... es... toy..."</p><p>Una figura descendió desde el árbol con cuidado y elegancia, acercándose con una sonrisa hacia el pequeño niño. Pensó en jugar con su sangre antes de darse cuenta... no era un niño.</p><p>Era una especie de ser escamoso, plateado y azulado con varios ojos... y chorreaba baba verde.</p><p>"Hola..." </p><p>"Emm... hola..."</p><p>"Creo que me he... me he..."</p><p>El extraño monstruito escupió un diente gigante, junto con mucha viscosidad verde. La mujer retrocedió un poco ante este gesto.</p><p>"Di... di... disculpa..."</p><p>"No pasa nada... ¿qué eres exactamente?"</p><p>"Soy un ser del Va... Va... Vacío..."</p><p>"¿Un ser del Vacío? ¿Acaso había uno cercano?"</p><p>"Si... mi amigo Mal me dijo que... que..."</p><p>La criatura no parecía del todo peligrosa, extraña sí, pero no peligrosa. Tal vez podría matarle con suma facilidad... o jugar con su presa primero...</p><p>"¿Tu también eres del Vacío?"</p><p>"No, yo soy Elise, la Reina Araña del Bosque Retorcido"</p><p>"¿Araña? ¿Qué es una araña?"</p><p>"Es una magnífica criatura que enamora y encandila con sus redes antes de destrozar a su víctimas... sus presas..."</p><p>"¿Qué es encandilar?"</p><p>"Llamar la atención de forma positiva y..."</p><p>"En el Vacío no hay de estas cosas"</p><p>"Me lo imagino..."</p><p>"¿Sabes por dónde se sale? Tengo que ir a la aca... aca..."</p><p>Una vez más volvió a vomitar, esta vez fue un esqueleto humano. Elise se sorprendió ante esto, pues creía que era inofensivo. ¿Y qué daños podría causarle a su maestra si le devoraba?</p><p>"Academia de guerra..."</p><p>"¿Academia de guerra? ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?"</p><p>"Mal me dijo... ¿no puedo?"</p><p>"No creo que sea un lugar apto para ti..."</p><p>"¿Por qué?"</p><p>La mujer araña fue a contestarle, pero esos ojos tan inocentes le impedían decir algo. Sus palabras igualaban al corte de una espada... pero sencillamente no podía...</p><p>"Puedo decirle a mis hijas que te acompañen"</p><p>"¿Hijas? ¿Qué hijas?"</p><p>"Estas hijas..."</p><p>Y varias arañas empezaron a aparecer desde las profundidades del bosque.</p><p>"Oh, esas son las arañitas... ¿y tus hijas?"</p><p>"Son las arañas, porque yo soy la Reina Araña"</p><p>"No te pareces a ellas..."</p><p>La mujer desplegó sus patas traseras, acercándole una de ellas de forma muy peligrosa.</p><p>"¿Por qué tienes patas?"</p><p>"Porque soy la reina de las arañas"</p><p>"No lo entiendo..."</p><p>"¿Qué parte no entiendes?"</p><p>"¿Qué es una reina?"</p><p>"¿No sabes lo que es una reina? ¡¿Cómo no puedes saber algo tan simple?!"</p><p>"En el Vacío no hay eso de reyes o rei... rei..."</p><p>El pequeño bicho del vacío vomitó nuevamente, mientras le lloraban un poco los ojos. Esta vez escupió algo similar a un casco o yelmo.</p><p>"¿Te duele cuando haces eso?"</p><p>"No... pero... no me gusta que ocurra de repente... lo siento..."</p><p>"No pasa nada" - dijo algo lastimosa - "Ibas al Instituto de Guerra, ¿cierto?"</p><p>"Si... E... Elise..."</p><p>"Tarde o temprano tenía que pasarme para ver a alguien, puedo acompañarte"</p><p>"¿En serio? Muchas gra..."</p><p>En cuanto se le acercó la chica retrocedió, no sabía cuándo iba a poder vomitarle encima. Algo que una reina no podía permitirse.</p><p>
  <em>Rara vez la araña caminaba por las profundidades del Bosque, pues ella siempre esperaba oculta en las alturas o en el trono que albergaba su cueva...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Únicamente se paseaba por dos motivos. Por algún evento de gran importancia... o para que sus víctimas vieran su elegancia antes de morir...</em>
</p><p>El camino hacia las afueras del bosque era peculiar, pues el pequeño ser se paraba a mirar cualquier cosa como si fuera la primera vez.</p><p>"¿Es la primera vez que ves plantas?"</p><p>"En el Vacío no hay plantas... hay seres con forma de plantas..."</p><p>"Un lugar maravilloso por lo que veo" - comentó con cierto sarcasmo</p><p>"¿Todos los seres de este mundo son como tú?"</p><p>"No... yo soy única en mi estirpe..."</p><p>"¿Única? ¿Estás sola?"</p><p>"Tengo a mis hijas y alguna que otra amiga... por ende no estoy sola"</p><p>"Yo en el Vacío tenía a papá... y... y... a Malz... pero estaba solo"</p><p>El extraño ser volvió a escupir algo en el suelo. Momento en que la campeona vio sus ojos rojos y brillantes, como dos rubís. Realmente no había visto algo como él.</p><p>"No me has dicho tu nombre"</p><p>"¿Mi nom... nombre?"</p><p>"Ante una reina siempre ha de darse el nombre del plebeyo"</p><p>"¿Qué es un plebeyo?"</p><p>"Todo aquel que no... dejemoslo"</p><p>"Mi nombre es Kog'Maw"</p><p>"¿Kog'Maw? Es un nombre raro, ¿no crees?"</p><p>"Para mí tu y este mun... mun... mun...do sois raros"</p><p>"¿Por qué tantas pausas?"</p><p>"Inten... intento... no escupir en tu presencia..." - dijo algo cabizbajo </p><p>"Oh... te lo agradezco... creo..."</p><p>Kog'Maw parecía emitir una especie de sonrisa cuando Elise le hablaba, parecía que le había caído bien la Reina de las Arañas. Cosa que ella no entendió.</p><p>"Sabes... muchos temen poner un pie en este bosque..."</p><p>"¿Por qué?"</p><p>"Porque hay muchos espectros y seres peligrosos..."</p><p>"¿Peligrosos? Cómo... blarrgarr..." - escupió lo que parecía ser una zarpa de oso - "¿Cómo qué?"</p><p>"Como... yo..."</p><p>"¿Tu eres un espectro?"</p><p>"No, soy peligrosa, letal y muy..."</p><p>"¿Agradable?" - preguntó sin entender del todo por dónde iba</p><p>"Si... no te doy tanto asco y me estás acompañando"</p><p>El ser se paró un momento para escupir, pero finalmente pudo contenerse y continuar su camino. Para Elise era... adorable... en cierto sentido.</p><p>"Has dicho que ibas al Instituto de Guerra... ¿por qué?"</p><p>"Malz me dijo que allí temerían mis habilidades"</p><p>"Creo entender por qué..."</p><p>"También podría hacer amigos... probar comidas nuevas... y..."</p><p>Kog'Maw hizo una pausa para vomitar una especie de cráneo. Curiosamente no pareció molestar a la Noxiana, quien ya se estaba acostumbrando.</p><p>"Podrías al menos limpiarte, ¿no crees?"</p><p>"¿Lim... lim... piarme?"</p><p>Elise recogió una hoja de un arbusto cercano, luego se inclinó y empezó a limpiarle los restos de baba. Kog'Maw pareció temblar un poco ante el contacto con ella.</p><p>"No te muevas, solo tardaré un segundo"</p><p>"Va... vale..."</p><p>La ternura del futuro campeón provocó en ella algo poco habitual. Una sonrisa sincera.</p><p>Kog'Maw contenía bajo ese aspecto una ternura y una inocencia que ni siquiera Elise podría corromper. Pero... ¿podría ser que él la influyera con el tiempo?</p><p>
  <em>La Reina de las Arañas era temible... poderosa... oscura... con un corazón que rebosaba maldad... más a pesar de su condición aún tenía un pecado a cuestas... era humana...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Musa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final de "La Cripta de Thresh" y antes del comienzo de "Los Emisarios de Taliyah"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>El arte... muchos critican a quienes elaboran frases profundas... pero es cierto que el alma humana es arte... el cuerpo es arte... por ende... la muerte también es arte...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un ignorante simplemente escupe frases explicativas... yo siempre hablo con elocuencia, gracia, arte... expreso... todo mi ser... todos esos policías eran ignorantes...</em>
</p><p>"No avistamos al sujeto..."</p><p>"Los refuerzos han bloqueado la entrada del teatro, no saldrá de aquí"</p><p>"Mantened vuestros ojos abiertos"</p><p>
  <em>Eran como... marionetas... bailando en el escenario a la espera de que yo les alcance... a que yo les haga perfectos... y por poco estuve de hacerlo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero... llegó ella...</em>
</p><p>Una mujer apareció vistiendo un traje y sombrero de color azul, tirando a morado. Ella miró de un lado a otro, cruzando por medio de los policías.</p><p>"Informadme de la situación" </p><p>"Sheriff Caitlyn, el fugitivo es un jonico que opera bajo el nombre de Jhin"</p><p>"Informame de algo que no sepa"</p><p>"Lo siento... el fugitivo atacó e hirió de gravedad a dos cantantes" - explicó algo nervioso - "También asesinó al principal soprano"</p><p>"¿Habéis registrado todo el teatro?"</p><p>"Sí, señora, incluidas las gradas"</p><p>"¿Fue desde ahí el disparo?"</p><p>"Por lo que nos comentaron fue desde la planta de arriba..."</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo no recordar mi magnífica puesta en escena? Los balcones superiores tenían unos hermosos espejos, los cuales guardaban un pasadizo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hice mi disparo, dejé que los focos me iluminaran y cuando la oscuridad se hizo... ya no estaba... majestuoso... perfecto... artístico...</em>
</p><p>"¿Desde qué punto exactamente?"</p><p>"Los testigos dicen que desde el balcón superior izquierdo"</p><p>"De acuerdo... vayamos al derecho..."</p><p>"¿El derecho?"</p><p>
  <em>La mujer era hermosa, pero creí que no era demasiado lista... igual pensaba que mi puesta en escena fue un ardid, pero no... existe una diferencia entre complicado y profundo...</em>
</p><p>Caitlyn llegó al balcón derecho y comenzó a armar su propio rifle, apuntándolo hacia el escenario. Luego habló a sus agentes, quienes se marcharon.</p><p>
  <em>Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo... hasta que fue demasiado tarde...</em>
</p><p>La mujer giró el arma y disparó contra el otro balcón, impactando en el espejo y rompiéndolo. La bala pasó por al lado del criminal.</p><p>"Quedas detenido..."</p><p>"C-c-c... ¿cómo?"</p><p>"¡Está rodeado! ¡Deténgase o resultará herido!" - gritó un agente</p><p>"¡Entréguese ahora mismo!"</p><p>"¿Quién? ¿Quién eres?" - preguntó el enmascarado</p><p>"Sheriff de Piltover... quedas arrestado..."</p><p>
  <em>Me sorprendió... me hipnotizó... con una precisión y una elegancia... incluso sonrió un poco cuando acertó el disparo... ella era... arte...</em>
</p><p>"Lo siento... pero no..."</p><p>"¿Cómo dices?"</p><p>
  <em>Fue tan fácil como irme por el pasadizo... el teatro era un laberinto... y yo el arquitecto... pero esa mujer... era hermosa... era...</em>
</p><p>"¿Puedes callarte ya?" - preguntó Jinx</p><p>"Estaba hablando... era un monologo..."</p><p>"Tus monologogos abuuurren"</p><p>Ambos se encontraban en un par de celdas, apresados en la comisaría de Piltover.</p><p>"Esa palabra es demasiado larga..."</p><p>"Arrf... ¿por dónde iba?"</p><p>"Monologo"</p><p>
  <em>Pase noches pensando... en mi siguiente obra y me di cuenta de que... ella era la musa que necesitaba... su elegancia, su crudeza, su picardía...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Necesitaba que fuera mía... necesitaba tenerla a mi lado... cuidarla... y fue entonces que decidí optar por el cortejo... aunque... estaba él...</em>
</p><p>"Caitlyn, deberías pillarte algún día libre"</p><p>"Jayce, ya te he dicho que tengo mucho trabajo"</p><p>"¿No puede ocuparse otro agente de ello?"</p><p>"La comisaría estaría patas arriba sin mi"</p><p>"¿Tan poco confías en mis habilidades?"</p><p>
  <em>Ese simio con aspiraciones de ser héroe creía que la merecía... pero no puede inspirarla como le inspiraría yo... no le quiere tanto como yo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero si quería quedarme en Piltover no debía llamar la atención por el momento... aunque al final del mes... acabé aquí...</em>
</p><p>"Cállate de una vez" - se quejó Jax - "Intento dormir"</p><p>"Aquí nadie entiende al artista..."</p><p>"El artista debería irse a dormir de una vez... y si tan bueno eres, ¿cómo es que te pillaron?"</p><p>"Mal momento para cortejarla..."</p><p>
  <em>Ciertamente podría salir cuando quisiera, incluso acabar con estos necios... pero son mi publico y desde aquí iré cortejando a mi amada... a mi musa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Está aún lejos y tiene novio... pero las distancias pueden acortarse igual que la vida de una persona... Shen, Zed, Sona, Yi, Jayce... la lista se amplia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La bella mujer de morado me puso a prueba aquel día... me desafió... y como consecuencia el artista ha sido cautivado por su ser...</em>
</p><p>"Oye, cara fantasma..."</p><p>"Soy Jhin, el Virtuoso, te lo dicho mil veces ni..."</p><p>Delante de ella se encontraban Vi y Caitlyn, avanzando hacia su celda.</p><p>
  <em>Su piel de porcelana ilumina el oscuro pasillo, con gracia... elegancia... poderío... soberbia...</em>
</p><p>"¡¿Sabes qué horas son?! ¡Las doce de la noche!" - gritó Vi</p><p>"Solamente... compartía..."</p><p>"¡Vas a compartir tus muelas con mi puño como no te calles!"</p><p>"Yo... lo siento..."</p><p>"Que no te volvamos a oír..." - le dijo la sheriff</p><p>"Oh, Caitlyn, realmente el paralelismo nos deja en viceversa... pues yo podría escuchar la música de tu voz por toda..."</p><p>"¡Tío! ¡Que te calles de una vez!"</p><p>"Lo siento... agente..."</p><p>
  <em>Vi también está en la lista... después de todo un disparo acabaría con ella... un disparo en la cabeza y sería el fin de...</em>
</p><p>"Vayámonos Vi, hay que terminar..."</p><p>"Caitlyn, querida, ¿no puede esperarse? he compuesto un poema..."</p><p>"¿Un poema?" - preguntó la chica pelirrosa - "¿En qué año crees que vivimos?"</p><p>"Guárdate tu poema para las ratas"</p><p>Y el dúo de agentes se fueron, dejando a Jhin con las expectativas algo rotas.</p><p>"Planchaaaaaaaaaaaado" - dijo Jinx</p><p>
  <em>De la derrota surge la perseverancia, la determinación, fijar el objetivo y saber que algún día será mía... y verá mi arte en todo mi esplendor...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sería una pena matarla... pero mi amor por ella va más allá de su muerte...</em>
</p><p>"Oye, Caitlyn, ¿puedo escaquearme el sábado?"</p><p>"Ni hablar, es mi único día libre en dos meses y he quedado con Jayce"</p><p>"Que aburridos sois los dos..."</p><p>"Perdón si nuestro romance es tan sencillo y normal"</p><p>"¿Insinúas que mi romance no es normal?"</p><p>Su compañera y jefa le dirigió una mirada que fácilmente lo decía todo. Esa relación no era ni normal ni sencilla. Solo alguien desquiciado lo vería normal.</p><p>"Suerte con el boy scout"</p><p>"Suerte con el emperador del mal"</p><p>Caitlyn cerró las puertas de su despacho y sacó una foto de su novio. El deber es lo primero, pero... a veces solo quería vivir con él como alguien normal.</p><p>Jhin por su parte estaba sentado en su celda, pensando una buena forma de deshacerse del defensor y tenerla... a veces solo quería tener a alguien como ella.</p><p>"Cuando salga de aquí... todos... morirán..."</p><p>"¿Qué has dicho?" - preguntó Jax</p><p>"Todos... morirán..."</p><p>
  <em>Cuando salga de aquí... todos los nombres de la lista será mis nuevas obras... y yo me regocijaré en ellas junto a mi amada...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo ella es lo suficientemente completa y perfecta para estar a mi lado... por ella mi corazón late... y tarde o temprano mi musa estará conmigo... viva o muerta...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tripulación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este One-Shot tiene lugar entre "Los Emisarios de Taliyah" y "Terrores de Runeterra"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>El terror de los mares de Bilgewater... uno de los tantos nombres que han dado al infame Gangplank... el autentico Azote de los Mares... y aunque sufrió un severo contratiempo, él siempre regresa y con él... la tripulación del Dreadway...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquellos rufianes que juraron fidelidad al Capitán Gangplank cuando regresó de entre los muertos y proclamó que la sangre volvería a las aguas... aquellos que no se echaron atrás...</em>
</p><p>"¡Atentos todos! ¡Atentos todos!"</p><p>Un grupo de hombres, mujeres y... una especie de tiburón cuadrúpedo... se giraron cuando un yordle blanco de pelo rojizo y lanza en mano apareció en cubierta.</p><p>"¿Qué ocurre ahora?"</p><p>"¡El capitán está a punto de subir a la cubierta!"</p><p>
  <em>El yordle es el Contramaestre y a pesar de su tamaño todo un experto en cuanto a bombas se refiere... la mano izquierda del Capitán...</em>
</p><p>"Veremos, qué pasa ahora..."</p><p>"¡Más energía muchacho!"</p><p>"¡Eso eso!" - gruñó el tiburón</p><p>Junto al ser marino había otro yordle, con bigote y una especie de vara explosiva.</p><p>"Tu te motivas con cualquier cosa..."</p><p>"¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso significa ser un pirata! ¿Verdad Rex?"</p><p>"¡Claro! ¡Eso eso!"</p><p>
  <em>Poco se sabe de ese dúo... Rex es un tiburón cuadrúpedo, quizás resultado de la fauna, del Vacío o Zaun... ¿quién sabe? Pero es el mejor para levantar pesados cañones...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El yordle por otro lado no tiene nombre, pero es el mejor compañero y aliado que Rex podría tener... lo llamamos Riptide y siempre están emocionados...</em>
</p><p>"Dais pena..."</p><p>"Vigila tu lenguaje" - le advirtió el Contramaestre - "Sobretodo frente al capitán"</p><p>"Solo somos trozos de basura tras lo ocurrido..."</p><p>
  <em>El tipo corpulento de la barba rara y con... ¿garfio? el Capitán lo llama el Carnicero. Realmente el Capitán siempre usa estos apodos en lugar de nuestros nombres reales...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero este tío en concreto... es evidente que su lealtad hacia el Capitán es fachada...</em>
</p><p>"Somos unas viejas glorias y el primero es..."</p><p>"Vaya, vaya... de nuevo por tu discursito..."</p><p>"¡El Capitán ya ha llegado!" - proclamó el yordle de pelo rojo</p><p>Un pirata de aspecto temible y brazo de metal apareció con la mirada fija en sus hombres. Parecía bastante serio y firme mientras avanzaba.</p><p>A su lado estaba una especie de vastaya o enorme ser de pelaje blanco que cargaba a sus espaldas barriles llenos de naranjas.</p><p>"Parece que Carnicero tiene cierta opinión sobre... el Capitán..."</p><p>"Señor, es innegable que nuestros años..."</p><p>"¿Años?" - le interrumpió - "¿Has oído eso? Cítrico... dice que somos viejos..."</p><p>"Tonterías..." - replicó el gigante</p><p>"De entre todos... dime, Carnicero, ¿quienes son los más... viejos..."</p><p>"Emm... señor, eso..."</p><p>"Respondeme..."</p><p>"Usted... Cítrico... y yo..."</p><p>
  <em>Cítrico sonrió ante esa afirmación. El gigante es lo más parecido que el Capitán tenía a un amigo y de los pocos de quedó de su anterior tripulación...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su maestría con las naranjas noxianas es innegable y más como cocinero...</em>
</p><p>"Necesitamos un capitán y un cocinero, pero... de la carne se puede encargar otro..."</p><p>"Señor, yo... lo siento, pero..."</p><p>"Quizás deberíamos tirarte por la borda y buscar sangre joven..."</p><p>"......."</p><p>"O quizás simplemente optes por comentarnos a todos... cuan equivocado estabas"</p><p>"Lo estaba, señor... y pido disculpas..."</p><p>
  <em>Se dice que Gangplank no perdona, pero últimamente... se le ve algo más permisivo... quizás haya sido por ese tiempo que pasó con la Liga de las Leyendas...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hay otros que simplemente dicen que su experiencia cercana a la muerte le hizo querer rodearse de gente más leal...</em>
</p><p>"Tripulación, nuestro camarada... espera... ¿y las hermanas?"</p><p>"¡Aquí señor!"</p><p>Un par de mujeres aparecieron tras el tiburón. Una de ellas con el pelo largo y rojizo, formado en cresta. Llevaba un arpón con ella.</p><p>"¡Dentada presentándose Capitán!"</p><p>
  <em>Esa es mi hermana, la principal al mando de los asaltos... no hay quien pueda superarla usando el arpón... junto al Contramaestre y Cítrico son la élite de la Tripulación...</em>
</p><p>"¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermana?"</p><p>"¡Aquí Capitán!"</p><p>Tras ella salió otra mujer con el pelo corto castaño y acompañada por dos monos muy extraños.</p><p>"¡Deckhand presentándose Capitán! ¡Y los Monos Pólvora también!"</p><p>"¡Uaaap ¡Uaapp!"</p><p>"¿Otra vez con esos sucios monos?"</p><p>
  <em>Esa era yo, la principal encargada de la pólvora y los explosivos... junto a mi están los extraños Monos Pólvora, que huelen el fuego por donde marchan...</em>
</p><p>"Estos monos son mucho más limpios que tu, Carnicero"</p><p>"Creo que eso es algo indiscutible..." - dijo Gangplank</p><p>"Señor..." - le avisó el yordle - "El aviso..."</p><p>"¡Nuestro fiel y valeroso Poro ya ha dado el aviso de que llegamos a Bilgewater!"</p><p>
  <em>El Poro Bucanero se haya siempre arriba con su catalejo, sombrero y parche en el ojo. Da igual que sea un Poro, es el mejor vigía...</em>
</p><p>"¿Significa que podemos desembarcar?" - preguntó Deckhand</p><p>"Solo algunos de nosotros..."</p><p>"Señor, yo quisiera ba..."</p><p>"Tranquilo, Carnicero... te quedarás aquí con Riptide, el Poro, Rex y conmigo..."</p><p>El hombre más gordo puso una cara de asco ante esas palabras.</p><p>"Las hermanas podéis bajar... Cítrico también..."</p><p>Se redirigió a su segundo a su Contramaestre con firmeza.</p><p>"Y tu... mi fiel segundo..."</p><p>"¡Si Capitán!"</p><p>"Finalmente tienen ya mis ropajes rojos... va siendo hora de recuperar el aspecto que el azote de los mares merece..."</p><p>"¿Y qué hay de los tatuajes?" - preguntó Riptide</p><p>"¡Eso eso! ¡¿Y los tatuajes?!"</p><p>"¿Sois tontos? Eso no se borra..."</p><p>"Bueno punto de vista... Capitán..."</p><p>"Eso... eso..."</p><p>El barco finalmente atracó y nada más bajar el Contramaestre salió corriendo hacia un callejón anexo al sastre del Capitán Gangplank.</p><p>"Em... ¿estás? ¿has... venido?"</p><p>"Pog supuesto que he venido..."</p><p>Frente a él y oculta se encontraba una yordle de trajes piratas azules, mucho más elegantes que los suyos o los del resto de la tripulación.</p><p>"Se... señorita Crackshot... ¿qué tal? ¿todo bien?"</p><p>"¿Me has pedido venig solo paga pgeguntagme cómo estoy?"</p><p>"Hoy también te ves muy limpia..."</p><p>"Pídele un alago a un cabeza de polvoga y obtendrás esto..." - murmuró en voz baja</p><p>"En realidad... tenía que venir a la tienda de al lado y pensé... podríamos verlo..."</p><p>"¿Sabes? Pensé que segia paga otga cosa..."</p><p>"Oh, creíste que era para... bueno... tu sabes... podríamos ir a comer bacalao o..."</p><p>"Pgimeg punto... soy la segunda al mando de la capitana Sagah Fogtune... si te tuviese a tigo no dudagia ni un instante..."</p><p>"Si me tiene que matar alguien..."</p><p>"Segundo punto... la pgóxima vez que me cites... duchate"</p><p>La pequeñaja se marchó con cierto porte, siendo que un pensamiento fugaz le vino de repente al Contramaestre... ¿dijo próxima vez?</p><p>Paralelamente las hermanas estaban aún en el embarcadero, hablando con una muchacha morena con rastas.</p><p>"¿Entonces todo bien con el viejo?"</p><p>"No hables del Capitán en ese tono, hija del kra..."</p><p>"Dentada, no empieces" - le paró la Deckhand - "Illaoi se puede quedar tranquila, el Capitán todavía no ha encontrado moza..."</p><p>"Bien... aunque no quiera reconocerlo si me envía aquí a preguntar cómo os va es por ese saco de pólvora..."</p><p>
  <em>Esta muchacha es la Navegante... o así se hace llamar... es la sobrina de Illaoi y miembro del Culto de Nagakabouros, antigua tripulante de Sarah Fortune...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Según parece ser la pirata ofendió a su Culto y desertó... no es mala...</em>
</p><p>"¿Tenéis tiempo para tomar algo?"</p><p>"Yo no bebo durante desembarcos... id vosotras..." - dijo Dentada - "Pero no quiero tardanzas..."</p><p>"¿Cuándo me he retrasado yo?"</p><p>"Quitando los barriles... no me hagas hablar..."</p><p>
  <em>Evidentemente el mejor sitio para beber es sin duda el llamado Bar Sin Nombre, donde poder beber un par de cervezas... el alcohol me sienta bien, lo tolero...</em>
</p><p>"¡No lo entiendo! Navegante... ¿por qué no puedo encontrar novio... hip..."</p><p>"Te pasas la vida en un barco donde a la mayoría de tipos que conoces los explotas..."</p><p>"¡¿Es por los tatuajes?! Hip... no tengo suerte..."</p><p>"Mejor eso a no estar pillado por tu capitán como tu hermana..."</p><p>"¡Me niego a morir rodeada de monos como una vieja!"</p><p>"¡Uaaahh! ¡Uaaahhh!"</p><p>"No os ofendáis..."</p><p>"Sin Nombre" - le llamó la Navegante - "¿No conocerás algún tipo para ella?"</p><p>"¿Qué tal ese tipo de Shurima tan exótico de morado?"</p><p>"Si habla de Malzahar tiene pareja, señorita Deckhard"</p><p>"La historia de mi vida... hip... todos con pareja menos yo..."</p><p>"Realmente hay un tipo que suele ser cliente..."</p><p>La puerta se abrió rápidamente con Dentada al otro de la puerta visiblemente enfadada, buscando con su mirada a su hermana.</p><p>"¡Deckhard! ¡¿Sabes la hora que es?!"</p><p>"Si todavía es..."</p><p>"¡Otra vez borracha! ¡¿Cuántas cervezas te has tomado?!"</p><p>"Tu hermanita se ha tomado dos..."</p><p>"¡¿Dos?! ¡Sabes que más de una no te sienta bien!" - le gritó enfadada - "¡Vamonos antes de que zarpen sin ti o tus monos!"</p><p>
  <em>Supongo que la vida en alta mar está bien... aunque no me importaría tener algún romance pirata entre explosiones... tampoco aspiro a que sea un campeón...</em>
</p><p>Nada más salir las tres, Graves y Twisted Fate entraron como si nada.</p><p>"Te estoy diciendo que la culpa es tuya"</p><p>"Miss Fortune casi nos vende a la bruja porque tu dijiste tonterías"</p><p>"Merecía ese 70% por rescatarte..."</p><p>"Veo que siguen por aquí" - advirtió Sin Nombre</p><p>"Buenas, Sin Nombre, ponnos un par de lo de siempre" - dijo echando un ojo al bar - "Y como siempre ninguna moza por ningún lado"</p><p>"Igual es que estás maldito, Malcolm"</p><p>"Cállate, Fate..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Varios personajes están basados en personajes de las cartas de Legends of Runeterra, los cuales corresponden a...</p><p>Riptide Rex – Riptide Rex<br/>Contramaestre – Petty Officer<br/>Deckhand – Dreadway Deckhand<br/>Dentada – Jagged Taskmaster<br/>Cítrico – Citrus Courier<br/>Monos de Polvora – Powder Monkey<br/>Carnicero – Jagged Butcher<br/>Poro – Plunder Poro</p><p>Navegante – Island Navigator<br/>Crackshot – Crackshot Corsair</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cristales de hierro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este One-Shot tiene lugar entre "Los Emisarios de Taliyah" y "Terrores de Runeterra"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Sabes? Zaun no fue siempre el lugar frío y tóxico que es hoy en día... inicialmente fue creado por aquellos que buscaban seguir con sus investigaciones... con aquellos proyectos que la sociedad de Piltover no veía con buenos ojos...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi clan fue algo sedentario y aunque por mucho tiempo estuvimos en Shurima, acabamos instalándonos en Piltover primero...</em>
</p><p>"Hakim... señor Hakim... ¿dónde se ha..."</p><p>"Estoy aquí, Alfred"</p><p>
  <em>Yo en aquel entonces tenía el pelo negro... Alfred era mi mayordomo y siempre se quejaba de que iba despeinado... mi fiel Alfred...</em>
</p><p>"No se ha tomado su sopa, señor"</p><p>"Estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo"</p><p>"Tan estudioso como siempre..."</p><p>"Voy a entrar en una de las grandes universidades de Piltover, ¿qué problema hay que me prepare un poco?" - preguntó con una sonrisa</p><p>"No sé qué ve el señor en estudiar en ese campo en específico..."</p><p>"Piltover es la única ciudad de momento donde puedo estudiar los Hexcristales"</p><p>"Supongo que es su elección al fin de al cabo"</p><p><em>La Universidad de Piltover... no dudo de que dio lugar a muchos genios, como Jayce o Viktor... pero siempre la noté demasiado elitista..</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Siempre sentí cierta admiración por varios científicos Zaunitas, pero parece ser que eso no fue algo compartido por muchos... pero fue en Piltover...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue en Piltover donde la conocí a ella...</em>
</p><p>"Sigo sin entenderte, Barkeep, todos tu ahorros para entrar y te especializas en..."</p><p>"Química, el mundo de la química"</p><p>"Cómo se nota que eres de Zaun"</p><p>"Di todo lo que quieras, pero cuando vuelva seré un maestro químico"</p><p>"Con suerte tendrías un bar"</p><p>"Back Barkeep, tabernero químico... no suena tan mal"</p><p>"Oye, ¿qué es todo ese barullo de la entrada?"</p><p>"Creo que este año va a ver una nueva celebridad"</p><p>"¿Celebridad? ¿De qué demonios..."</p><p>
  <em>Su cabello plateado, sus ojos azul cobalto, su figura... me dejó deslumbrado a primera vista y no solo a mí, sino a toda la universidad...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enamoraba a los chicos, también a las chicas... todos solicitaban pasar tiempo con ella, ya fuera románticamente o por interés...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un día, en mi tercer curso me hallaba en la biblioteca...</em>
</p><p>"No puedo creer que dejes la universidad, Barkeep"</p><p>"He heredado un local y con mis conocimientos..."</p><p>"Podrías llegar a ser un gran químico"</p><p>"Ya soy un gran químico, licenciado o no"</p><p>"Deberías hacer caso a tu amigo, tabernero"</p><p>Ambos estudiantes se giraron para darse cuenta de que todos los que estaban en la biblioteca se habían ido. Todos menos una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado.</p><p>"Ya decía yo que había mucho silencio..."</p><p>"¿Para ser una biblioteca?" - preguntó la mujer alzando la ceja</p><p>"Emm... sí"</p><p>"Disculpe... señorita Ferros" - le habló Hakim - "¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?"</p><p>"No" - dijo en seco - "Simplemente me pareció curioso veros aquí..."</p><p>"¿Le extraña vernos en la biblioteca?"</p><p>"La gente tiene la mala costumbre de irse de aquí cuando llego"</p><p>"Sí, creo que es por pleitesia o algo así" - dijo Barkeep</p><p>"Lo cual es sumamente molesto..."</p><p>"Entonces... ¿quiere sentarse o..."</p><p>"No, pero agradecería saber vuestros nombres para el futuro... nunca se sabe"</p><p>
  <em>Y efectivamente pasaron un par de años y yo me convertí en un cristalógrafo, uno muy prometedor... y eso atrajo al... Clan Ferros...</em>
</p><p>"Señor Naderi..."</p><p>"Alfred, te he dicho queme llames Hakim, no Naderi..."</p><p>"No está bien visto que un mayordomo..."</p><p>"Realmente su señor tiene razón" </p><p>Por la puerta de aquel despacho apareció Camille Ferros, miembro del poderoso Clan Ferros, el cual solicitó por correo los servicios del joven.</p><p>"Señorita Ferros... por favor, pase..."</p><p>"¿No es trabajo de su mayordomo decir eso?"</p><p>"Señor Naderi... les dejaré a solas mientras preparo un poco de té..."</p><p>"Gracias, Alfred"</p><p>El hombre se marchó y esperó a cruzar la puerta para esbozar una leve sonrisa.</p><p>"Señorita Ferros... ya me contó su primo qué quieren investigar..."</p><p>"¿Y cree que podrá hacerlo?"</p><p>"Bueno, no es un hombre que esté en demasiada forma..."</p><p>"Creo que no entendió bien sus solicitudes, cuando habló de un miembro del Clan Ferros al que mejorar... se refería a mi..."</p><p>"¿A... a usted?"</p><p>
  <em>Lo primero que mejoré fueron sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color cobalto fueron sustituidos por unos que pudiesen ver hasta varios kilómetros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no pude evitar mantener...</em>
</p><p>"¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece?"</p><p>"Oh... son... como mis ojos originales..."</p><p>"He intentado mantener el color original, señorita Camille... digo, señorita Ferros"</p><p>"No hay problema alguno en que me llame solo por mi nombre"</p><p>"En ese caso... puede llamarme Hakim..."</p><p>
  <em>Pasamos mucho más tiempo juntos y mi gran logro llegó... unas piernas creadas para darle una movilidad inimaginable...</em>
</p><p>"Admito que cada vez te superas a ti mismo, Hakim..."</p><p>"Siempre intento que mi mejor cliente quede totalmente satisfecha"</p><p>"Así que soy tu mejor clienta, qué galán..."</p><p>La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa bastante dulce, aunque manteniendo su elegancia.</p><p>"Me estaba preguntando, ¿cómo conoció tu clan de mi?"</p><p>"Tu fama es bastante notoria por ser el mejor cristalógrafo... y puedo dar fe de que lo eres..."</p><p>"¿Crees realmente que soy el mejor?"</p><p>"Sí, aunque tuve una pequeña certeza en aquella biblioteca"</p><p>"La biblioteca... ¿la recuerdas?" - preguntó muy sorprendido</p><p>"Mi querido Hakim" - dijo acercándose con su sonrisa y mirada fijada en él - "Si te pedí tu nombre... fue por algo"</p><p>
  <em>La felicidad me embriagaba y parecía que mi torpe enamoramiento estaba siendo correspondido poco a poco... pero... ocurrió algo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ocurrió algo que no podía... no pude hacer...</em>
</p><p>"Camille, lo que me pides es una locura"</p><p>"Son ordenes de Steven"</p><p>"Pero es una locura, sustituir tu corazón por un corazón hextech... podría..."</p><p>"Podría detener mi envejecimiento y potenciar mi fuerza, agilidad, reflejos..."</p><p>"¿Y qué hay de los efectos secundarios?"</p><p>"No existen efectos secundarios... lo hemos comprobado..."</p><p>"Tu humanidad" - dijo en seco - "¿Qué ocurre si se pierde? ¿Y si pierdes tu humanidad? Tu sonrisa, tu..."</p><p>"Hakim, debo de hacerlo..."</p><p>"¿Por las ordenes de tu avaricioso primo?"</p><p>"Es por el clan... todo es por el clan y..."</p><p>"Tienes otra opción, Camille..."</p><p>"¡No!" - gritó repentinamente - "¡No tengo ninguna otra..."</p><p>
  <em>Ahí estaba yo... arrodillado en el suelo y con un pequeño estuche que contenía un anillo... jamás creí que todavía pudiese llorar con los implantes que le puse...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Podemos huir juntos... Camille... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero evidentemente y como puedes comprobar... me marché...</em>
</p><p>En el presente Hakim Naderi se encontraba postrado en una cama, anciano y hablando con Ekko, quien estaba sentado en una silla cercana.</p><p>"¿Te marchaste? ¿Simplemente te marchaste?"</p><p>"Su primo tuvo un accidente y cuando llegó a verme... estaba destrozada por haberle fallado a su familia..." - dijo apenado</p><p>"Pero... ella te seguía queriendo, ¿no?"</p><p>"Ella me dijo con la voz más fría que había escuchado en mi vida..."</p><p>
  <em>Hazlo... ahora mismo...</em>
</p><p>"Le implanté el corazón Hextech y... me fui..."</p><p>"Te fuiste... a Zaun"</p><p>"Sí, y mi viejo mayordomo Alfred insistió en seguirme... desgraciadamente falleció años después por un cáncer de pulmón..."</p><p>"Anímate, viejo, todavía te quedan amistades"</p><p>"Los niños de Zaun lo sois, desde luego, pero otros también... cof cof..."</p><p>"¿Qué te parece si te traigo un poco de té?"</p><p>"Cof... cfo cof... por favor..."</p><p>El chico se marchó, dejando la habitación iluminada por dos velas y a Hakim respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad...</p><p>"Arff... cuarenta años..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Y sigues igual de... cof cof... bella..."</p><p>Un ventanal estaba ahora abierto, con la figura de Camille mirándole fijamente en silencio.</p><p>"Renegué de mi clan... de Piltover... de mi fama y mi dinero..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"He cometido muchos errores en la vida... cof cof... pero..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Jamás me arrepentí de amarte..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>La mujer se acercó poco a poco a su cama, manteniendo la seriedad.</p><p>"Aún tengo el anillo en la mesita... porque jamás... jamás dejé de amarte..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Sé que no estás aquí, que eres mi imaginación... pero... cof cof... espero que si volvemos... si volvemos a vernos en el otro lado..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"O en otra vida... cof cof... ¿serías mi... esposa..."</p><p>"Hakim..."</p><p>Al minuto Ekko entró en su habitación. La vela estaba apagada y su cuerpo finalmente parecía descansar, aunque eso no evitó que llorase.</p><p>"¿No está tardando demasiado?"</p><p>"Tranquilo, Jayce..."</p><p>"Deja que el chaval se preocupe, Heimer" - le dijo Ziggs</p><p>En la planta baja estaban reunidos Jayce, Singed, Viktor, Heimerdinger, Ziggs, Barkeep y un científico llamado Klas Henwick.</p><p>Este último tenía un extraño equipamiento y fue quien vio a Ekko llegar.</p><p>"¿Cómo se encuentrra Herr Hakim?" </p><p>"Señor Henwick... él ha..."</p><p>"Ha fallecido" - dictaminó el heraldo de las máquinas - "¿Cierto?"</p><p>"Sí... se ha ido..."</p><p>El silencio se hizo en la sala, con todos ellos brindando un minuto de silencio.</p><p>Mientras tanto en la azotea, mientras caía la lluvia, se encontraba Camille. Contemplando un anillo que tenía en la palma de su mano, con un cristal Hextech en él.</p><p>
  <em>Camille... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camille... en otra vida... en lo que nos depare en el más allá... ¿serías mi esposa?</em>
</p><p>Pero la lluvia no evitó que sus lágrimas siguiesen cayendo por sus mejillas mientras se ponía el anillo en su dedo.</p><p>"Para siempre... Hakim..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Varios personajes están basados en personajes de las cartas de Legends of Runeterra, los cuales corresponden a...</p><p>Klass Henwick – Unstable Voltician<br/>Back Barkeep - Back Alley Barkeep</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Detrás del maíz...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este One-Shot tiene lugar entre "Los Emisarios de Taliyah" y "Terrores de Runeterra"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hace mucho tiempo... muchos años antes de que las Islas Bendecidas resultasen malditas... existían demonios... entes... historias para no dormir...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se hablaba mucho de aquellos demonios ancestrales que existieron cuando la vida y el pecado se crearon... y entre ellos... estaba él...</em>
</p><p>"¡Eh! ¡Niño!"</p><p>"¿Mmmm?"</p><p>El soldado Demaciano entró en el vacío bar, donde solo había un niño sentado en la barra. Estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser una mazorca de maíz.</p><p>"Buenos días, señor"</p><p>"¿Qué haces aquí tu solo?"</p><p>"Estoy comiendo una mazorca"</p><p>"Eso ya lo veo" - dijo algo antipático - "¿Dónde está la demás gente del pueblo?"</p><p>"Se han ido"</p><p>El adulto le vio demasiado tranquilo, cosa que le alertó un poco.</p><p>Sabía de la existencia de niños magos en Noxus, por lo que no era muy descabellado que también los hubiese en las Montañas Rocosas.</p><p>"¿Y usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?"</p><p>"He venido porque me han avisado de unas... desapariciones..."</p><p>"Sí, la gente del pueblo empezó a irse"</p><p>"¿A irse?"</p><p>"Sí, ya sabe, a irse"</p><p>"Pequeño, necesito que me cuentes lo que sabes"</p><p>"Yo estaba malo cuando empezó todo, pero sé qué ocurrió cuando vino el otro señor Demaciano"</p><p>"¿El otro Demaciano?"</p><p>"Sí, un hombre muy parecido a usted, también soldado"</p><p>"Dime... ¿qué ocurrió?"</p><p>"Mmm... desaparecieron bastantes personas, incluidas mamá y papá..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"El abuelo nos cuidó a Sara y a mi, mientras los demás adultos discutían..." </p><p>
  <em>Ha aparecido en un estado lamentable, no podemos seguir así...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sea cual sea el animal que lo haya hecho lo atrapáremos e impartiremos justicia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Creéis que... ¿Creéis que pueda estar en...</em>
</p><p>"¿En el maizal?"</p><p>"Sí, allí es donde fueron todos"</p><p>"¿Fueron a darle caza?"</p><p>"Algunos sí, otros simplemente fueron porque quisieron"</p><p>"Chico..."</p><p>El joven se veía demasiado normal... quizás no era lo que aparentaba ser, quizás era algo más que un niño... quizás fuese ese...</p><p>"¿Cómo te llamas?"</p><p>"Isaac, señor"</p><p>Inmediatamente el soldado se tranquilizó un poco, en el listado de magos o demonios no existía ninguno con tal nombre.</p><p>"Dime, Isaac, ¿crees que si voy al maizal encontraré a alguien?"</p><p>"Puede que encuentre a algún habitante..."</p><p>"Eso es muy bue..."</p><p>"Pero también puede que lo encuentre a él"</p><p>"¿A él? ¿A quién? ¿De quién hablas?"</p><p>"De el que camina por detrás del maíz"</p><p>"¿El que camina por detrás del maíz?"</p><p>"Sí, ¿nunca ha oído su cuento?"</p><p>El soldado negó con la cabeza, cosa que provocó una risita en el niño.</p><p><em>Hace muchos años los pueblos de Demacia sufrieron un hambre devastador, resultado de una serie de incendios provocados por tropas Noxianas..</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Los pueblerinos no sabía qué hacer y entre ellos surgió un extranjero. Él dijo que podría revitalizar los cultivos, siempre y cuando le entregasen a una joven primogénita de dieciocho años... la gente no sabía de qué serviría, pero la ofrecieron para ayudarle...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El extranjero fue con la muchacha al interior de maizal y cuando salió, solo, proclamó que esperasen seis días, que el séptimo los cultivos se alzarían. Y así fue, porque en una semana el maíz creció como nunca...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero la gente del pueblo veía esto como algo raro, ¿qué fue de la niña? ¿cómo creció tan rápido? Uno de los granjeros recorrió el laberíntico maizal de arriba a abajo y finalmente encontró a la chica... pero no viva...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cazaron al extranjero, tachándolo de brujo, y lo crucificaron en medio del maizal, como si fuese un espantapájaros...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él gritó y gritó, pidiendo venganza en lenguas ancestrales... al séptimo día su cuerpo desapareció, pero se oía otra voz... que provenía de detrás del maíz...</em>
</p><p>"¿No es un cuento muy tétrico para que lo sepa un niño de tu edad?"</p><p>"El abuelo nos contaba a Sara y a mi todo tipo de cuentos"</p><p>"Ya veo..."</p><p>"¿Quiere que el cuente el del señor del río?" - preguntó ilusionado - "O el de la Matrona Espectral..."</p><p>"No, no quiero oír más cuentos..."</p><p>"¿Qué va a hacer entonces?"</p><p>"Si según tu hay alguien detrás de todo esto iré a detenerlo" - dijo firmemente - "En nombre de Demacia y de esa gente..."</p><p>"Que tenga suerte"</p><p>"¿No puedes guiarme al menos hasta el maizal?"</p><p>"No, no quiero molestarle..."</p><p>"¿Molestarle?"</p><p>"A los cuervos les gusta el maíz y a él le gustan los cuervos... ¿por qué voy a ir a molestarle? Es de mala educación, sabe"</p><p>El hombre ignoró esto último y le dio la espalda al niño. Salió por la puerta y cruzó por el pueblo, prácticamente vació, hasta llegar al maizal.</p><p>Lo primero que notó fue algo de sangre en la entrada.</p><p>"Uff... allá vamos... por Demacia..."</p><p>"De... ¿Demacia?"</p><p>"¿Mmm?"</p><p>Una voz se escuchaba al otro lado de la primera hilera de maíz. Una voz muy clara.</p><p>"¿Eres de Demacia?"</p><p>"Sí..." - respondió sorprendido - "¿Quién eres tu?"</p><p>"¡También soy un enviado de Demacia!"</p><p>"Lo... ¿lo dices en serio?"</p><p>"Por supuesto, el criajo me dijo de las desapariciones y vine a investigar"</p><p>"No me dijo nada de ti..."</p><p>"¿No te dijo que había venido otro soldado antes?"</p><p>Cierto. Él mencionó que vino otro soldado, fue error del hombre no preguntarle cuándo fue que vino. Era factible encontrarlo aquí.</p><p>"Sí... es cierto... ¿a quién sirves?"</p><p>"A la familia Crownguard, ¿tu?"</p><p>"A la familia Laurent..."</p><p>"Debe ser difícil tratar con ellos..."</p><p>"¿Qué has encontrado?" - preguntó ignorando esto último - "Has visto algo..."</p><p>"He encontrado marcas extrañas, parecen hechas por un mago"</p><p>"Marcas..."</p><p>"¿Nos reunimos y te lo demuestro?"</p><p>"De acuerdo..."</p><p>Aquella voz provenía desde el otro lado, por lo que seguir el primer camino y dar la vuelta en el cruce que había no tenía perdida alguna.</p><p>Pero cuando se dispuso a encontrarse con él este no estaba.</p><p>"Juraría que la voz provenía..."</p><p>"Tranquilo, camarada... cama... camarada..."</p><p>"¿Dónde..."</p><p>La voz sonaba más ronca que antes, como si le pasase algo en la garganta.</p><p>"¿Ocurre algo?"</p><p>"No... no te veo, ¿dónde estás?"</p><p>"Estoy detrás tuya..."</p><p>"Detrás mía..." - se volteó inmediatamente - "Solo veo maíz..."</p><p>"En efecto... ahí estoy yo..."</p><p>Desde las profundidades del maíz surgió un hombre con horribles y ensangrentadas cicatrices en su rostro. Su estómago estaba abierto y sus ojos en blanco.</p><p>El soldado que aún parecía estar vivo retrocedió de horror al verlo.</p><p>"¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó antes de sonreír - "<b>¿Te he asustado?</b>"</p><p>"¿Qué demonios..."</p><p>"<b>Dime... ¿qué has averiguado? ¿has visto ya los cuerpos?</b>"</p><p>"Cuer... ¿cuerpos?"</p><p>"<b>Sí... los cuerpos...</b>"</p><p>El cadáver señaló el camino por el que había llegado su compañero, siendo que ahora estaba lleno de un montón de cuerpos sin vida. Todos destrozados.</p><p>"No... no, no, no..."</p><p>"<b>Dime... compañero... ¿lo has averiguado ya?</b>"</p><p>"¡Cállate! ¡Brujo!"</p><p>"<b>Jejeje... no..</b>."</p><p>El soldado corrió por el camino que había cogido para entrar, intentando no prestar atención a los cuerpo que había por a través de este.</p><p>Cuando finalmente llegó se encontró con la entrada tapada y sellada para su horror.</p><p>"No es posible, esto no puede..."</p><p>"Soldado, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?"</p><p>"Esa... esa voz..."</p><p>El hombre se giró para ver a una mujer mayor, con cierta expresión de desaprobación.</p><p>"Señora Laurent..."</p><p>"¿Ahora me hablas de usted?" - preguntó alzando la ceja - "¿Tras tu falta de respeto?"</p><p>"Señora, yo jamás..."</p><p>"Sé lo que piensas, Arthur..." </p><p>"........"</p><p>"¿Crees que no sé qué piensas? ¿Que no lo noto en ti y en los otros soldados?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Soldados como él creen que hice mal en retirarme... en tener una apacible sastrería y delegar la casa Laurent en mi hija..."</p><p>"Esa decisión..."</p><p>"Es mía y deberíais tomarla como la única opción... no verlo como una deshonra... ¿no te parece?"</p><p>"Pero..."</p><p>"<b>Osas contradecirme... cuan insubordinación más grande...</b>" </p><p>"Su... su voz..."</p><p>Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron rojos y varios cuervos negros habían aparecido.</p><p>Fijándose mejor en ella, parecía como si no fuese humana. Era más bien como si alguien estuviese llevando su piel.</p><p>"<b>¿Ocurre algo? Arthur...</b>"</p><p>"Qué... qué eres..."</p><p>"<b>¿Quieres saberlo de verdad?</b>"</p><p>Unas manos largas y oscuras surgieron de su costado, agarraron su piel y la arrancaron de un solo intento. </p><p>El ser que se ocultaba dentro de ella tenía dientes afilados, ojos rojos y... y....</p><p>"¿Qué eres? Qué..."</p><p>"<b>Fi... ddles.... tick.... sss...</b>."</p><p>Y nada más decir esto todos los cuervos se lanzaron a atacarlo, arrancándole su piel, ojos y demás órganos mientras sufría.</p><p>"¡Aaahhhh! ¡Ahhhh!"</p><p>"Cría cuervos... y sacarán los ojos por ti..."</p><p>
  <em>Se dice que Fiddlesticks existió desde hace muchísimos siglos... y que solo se hizo un campeón para expandir el miedo... pero la gente no le tomaba en serio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La Venganza... el Maestro del Mal... incluso el propio Rey Arruinado, con quien acordó una alianza, le veía como un vulgar subalterno más que un igual...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un legendario ser de leyendas que rondaba Shurima también se mostró fuerte ante él... y esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso... él era mucho más poderoso que cual nigromante... él era uno de los diez reyes demonios... y aunque no tuviese corona... era más que un mensajero de muerte... era el miedo encarnado... el miedo ancestral...</em>
</p><p>"¡Crow! ¡Crow!"</p><p>"¿Mmmm? Oh, hola señor Fiddlesticks"</p><p>El ente se encontraba en la entrada de la cafetería donde Isaac bebía tranquilamente un poco de zumo. No se le veía asustado al chaval, más bien le veía con cierta admiración.</p><p>Junto a Fiddlesticks también había una gran bandada de cuervos.</p><p>"¿Ha conocido al soldado?"</p><p>"........" - afirmó con la cabeza</p><p>"Eso es genial, ¿cuántos lleva?"</p><p>"Mu... chos..." - dijo con la voz rota - "Es hora..."</p><p>"¿Va a cumplir su promesa?"</p><p>"Te lo... mereces..."</p><p>El oscuro mensajero del miedo alzó su guadaña, haciendo que todos los cuervos entrasen de golpe. Luego de unos segundos se tranquilizaron.</p><p>Cuando ya pudo verse de nuevo la sala, ahora había cuatro espantapájaros creados a partir de cadáveres que aún estaban ensangrentados, pálidos y con expresiones de terror.</p><p>"¡Los has traído!" </p><p>"........"</p><p>"Muchas gracias por reunir a mi familia"</p><p>"De nada..."</p><p>"Qué bien tenerlos conmigo de nuevo..." - dijo con alegría - "Tenga..."</p><p>"¿Mmm?"</p><p>Isaac le ofreció una mazorca de maíz a Fiddlesticks.</p><p>Una oscura mano surgió desde la misteriosa caja que tenía en el pecho y la agarró.</p><p>"¿Va a volver por aquí a visitarnos?"</p><p>"Siempre estaré observando... desde detrás de la fila..."</p><p>
  <em>Muchas son las leyendas que cuentan del señor Fiddlesticks... de aquel que camina por detrás del maíz... del mensajero del miedo... el terror ancestral...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y lo mejor de todo es que todas y cada una de ellas... son reales...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Evolución y Progreso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Evolución... ¿qué es la evolución? Es un cambio, una transformación gradual hacia algo distinto... pero supongo que es algo natural, orgánico...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y el progreso... es un avance hacia algo mejor, un concepto similar, pero con un resultado más claro... en mi opinión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Piltover ha evolucionado a nivel social y tecnológico, paso a paso, sin dejar de lado la historia que nos precede. Somos el sinónimo del progreso y el desarrollo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, hay distintos tipos de evoluciones... había un chico que conocí una vez, en la universidad... él pensaba distinto...</em>
</p><p>Una joven de pelo azulado se hallaba caminando por los pasillos, con un gran número de libros apilados que sujetaba con sus manos.</p><p>Parecía poder levantarlos sin demasiada dificultad, pero se cayeron en cuanto chocó con alguien. Un joven de pelo negro, con una raya blanca en este.</p><p>"Oh, disculpa..."</p><p>"¿Qué estabas haciendo para no verme cargarlos?" - preguntó algo enfadada</p><p>"Leer" - respondió en seco</p><p>"Pues espero que haya sido una lectura interesante"</p><p>"Lo es..."</p><p>La joven se inclinó para poder recoger los libros, siendo que el chico también la ayudó tras pensárselo por un par de segundos.</p><p>"A veces estoy demasiado absorto en el trabajo..."</p><p>"Sé lo que se siente, a veces creo que nací para dedicarme a trabajar todo el tiempo"</p><p>"Algo totalmente respetable"</p><p>"Dime, ¿qué estabas leyendo?"</p><p>"Es un libro de cristalografía, de Hakim Naderi... habla sobre la posibilidad de crear prótesis avanzadas usando..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"No estás en la carrera de ciencias..."</p><p>"Criminología"</p><p>"Desde luego harían falta polis en Zaun" - dijo antes de voltearse para irse</p><p>"¿Eres de Zaun?"</p><p>"Soy el futuro de Zaun"</p><p>
  <em>No entendí muy bien a qué se refería ese chico, y desde luego no volví a saber de él en mis años de universitaria... pero años más tarde sí que conocí a un... ¿amigo? suyo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recuerdo entrar en comisaría y... bueno, creí que realmente estaba chalado...</em>
</p><p>"¿Y dice que corremos peligro?"</p><p>"¡Sí! ¡Hay un científico que está usando mi prisma de núcleo de energía para crear androides avanzados!"</p><p>"¿Un prisma de qué?" - preguntó Vi extrañada</p><p>"A ver si me queda claro... estás diciendo que hay un científico que ha creado robots..."</p><p>"¡Exacto!"</p><p>"Y que los ha creado con intenciones hostiles..."</p><p>"Seguramente, aunque la posibilidad de que..."</p><p>"Y supongo que tendrás pruebas de ello" - comentó la sheriff</p><p>"Bueno... no... destruyó el sistema de grabación de mi laboratorio..."</p><p>
  <em>Su descripción de un científico loco con armadura de metal, capa y una máscara de hierro... y un tercer brazo robótico... no ayudaba demasiado.</em>
</p><p>"¿Sabe al menos el nombre del científico?"</p><p>"No... no me lo dijo..."</p><p>"Con que tampoco sabe eso..."</p><p>"Pero su voz me sonaba bastante, tal vez de la universidad..."</p><p>
  <em>Estaba por echarle de allí, creyendo que estaría loco, cuando la televisión empezó a reproducir una especie de comunicado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y fue entonces cuando vi por primera vez a Viktor... con una armadura mucho menos parecida a la actual, pero aún así muy destacable...</em>
</p><p>"¡Ese es el tipo que robó el prisma!"</p><p>"<em>Mi nombre es Viktor... el Heraldo de las Máquinas...</em>"</p><p>"¿Viktor?" - repitió Jayce - "Pero... pero él..."</p><p>"<em>Mis androides y cyborgs harán acto de presencia en Piltover... como parte de mi Gloriosa Evolución... para que no estorbéis...</em>"</p><p>"Qué imbécil" - dijo la chica pelirrosa</p><p>"<em>Todo aquel que no quiera seguirnos y rechace la evolución... será perdonado, pero quien intervenga... erradicado...</em>"</p><p>"¿No se está flipando un poco?"</p><p>"<em>Yo soy Viktor... el futuro de Zaun...</em>"</p><p>
  <em>Y ahí fue verdaderamente cuando le reconocí... cuando en un leve destello... en un pensamiento... recordé aquel encuentro...</em>
</p><p>"El futuro..."</p><p>"Ha dicho que iba a enviar robots..."</p><p>"Ro... robots..."</p><p>"Y algo de una gloriosa..."</p><p>
  <em>Evolución... jamás creí que pudiese odiar tanto una palabra... y no es para menos, porque la pelea entre las fuerzas de Piltover y esos autómatas...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recuerdo las explosiones en los distritos... los edificios en llamas y esas criaturas que nos miraban tan fríamente... evolucionar a eso... ¿quién querría algo así? ¿quién no querría progresar en lugar de... eso...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y cuánto más tiempo pasaba más veces chocaba con él y con esa ideología suya... bueno, nosotros... por lo general Jayce y yo... aunque a veces Vi... oh, sí... luego vino Vi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué voy a hacer con esa chica?</em>
</p><p>"Siento haber llegado... uaaahh..." - bostezó con fuerza - "Tarde..."</p><p>"No, no lo sientes"</p><p>"Cierto, no lo siento demasiado"</p><p>"¿Cuál es tu excusa?"</p><p>"Se me ocurrió que si usaba el chisme ese de Viktor de los portales podría aparecer aquí y dormir diez minutos más"</p><p>"¿Y cómo es que has llegado tarde?"</p><p>"Pues... Freljord está bastante bonita en esta época"</p><p>"Ojala ese científico pudiese prestarte una mitad de su cerebro"</p><p>"Eh, te recuerdo que he resuelto casos muy complicados"</p><p>"Sí, eso es cierto, pero resolverías más... ¡sí no te escaquearas!"</p><p>"Blah, blah, blah..."</p><p>"Y pensar que ese chalado te deja usar todo un laboratorio..."</p><p>"A veces lo uso" - admitió mientras se quitaba sus puños - "Una mecánica no deja de ser una mecánica"</p><p>"¿Cómo se está comportando?"</p><p>"No ha hecho fechorías desde hace mucho tiempo, le tengo bien enseñado"</p><p>"Hogar, comida, aventuras... cualquiera diría que es él el que te ha domesticado"</p><p>"Dejemoslo en empate, ¿de acuerdo?"</p><p>
  <em>Nunca creí entender por qué estaba pasando eso...</em>
</p><p><em>Él invadió Piltover y aún recuerdo el terror de la gente... el fuego... pero ella se veía tan feliz a su lado... e incluso lo que me decía de él, parecía cambiar..</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Y siempre me decía lo mismo...</em>
</p><p>"Deberíais resolver vuestras diferencias, al fin de al cabo os parecéis un poco"</p><p>"Eso ni lo sueñes, sigue siendo un criminal aunque esté..."</p><p>"Bajo arresto domiciliario y vigilado por mi... ¿es necesario que diga eso?"</p><p>"O lo dices o todo el cuerpo de policía estaría detrás tuya, cabeza de chorlito"</p><p>"Vale, magdalena..."</p><p>"Urff..."</p><p>"No te exasperes o te saldrán arrugas"</p><p>
  <em>¿Pero cómo iba a perdonarlo? ¿Cómo iba a perdonar a aquel que destruyó mi ciudad? La ciudad que lo era todo para mí cuando perdí a mis padres...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No podía perdonarlo... sangre... fuego... no puedo perdonarle que convirtiese a ese estudiante que quería cambiar el futuro... en un sociópata que quería someterlo a las máquinas...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque con el tiempo... descubrí algo interesante de él... algo que hizo bien...</em>
</p><p>"Sheriff Caitlyn..."</p><p>"¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?"</p><p>"Su cita de las cinco..."</p><p>"Dejadle pasar inmediatamente"</p><p>"A... ahora mismo, sheriff..."</p><p>Caitlyn se veía más mayor, pero con el rostro aún muy cuidado y firme. Sus ropajes eran similares a los que usaba de joven.</p><p>Por otro lado, quien entró era una niña pequeña, con el pelo de color rosa y un enorme parecido a Annie cuando era joven.</p><p>"Buenas tardes, tía Caitlyn"</p><p>"Buenas tardes, Annia" - le sonrió la mujer</p><p>"Me alegra que tengas algo de tiempo los miércoles"</p><p>"¿Por qué no debería de tener tiempo para mi sobrina?"</p><p>La sheriff se acercó a la mesita con unas pastas y un par de tazas de té.</p><p>"Dime, ¿qué tal dando clases en el Instituto de Guerra?"</p><p>"Esa Samanta está siempre metiéndose en líos y sus amigas también" - dijo algo molesta</p><p>"Menos mal que estás para poner orden"</p><p>"Sí, porque el resto del profesorado no tiene mano dura"</p><p>"¿Quieres probar una de las pastas?"</p><p>"Sí, gracias..."</p><p>
  <em>Lo siento por Vi, pero realmente no puedo perdonar lo que él hizo... pero sí puedo valorar el esfuerzo que ambos hicieron...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En cierto sentido, no creo que alcanzase su evolución... pero sí logró progresar... ambos lo hicieron... qué irónico viniendo de esa pareja Zaunita...</em>
</p><p>"Están muy buenas, tía Caitlyn"</p><p>"Me alegro mucho" - dijo sonriente</p><p>"También tuve otra discusión con mamá..."</p><p>"¿Qué pasó esta vez?"</p><p>"Empezó a comer sin usar los cubiertos otra vez"</p><p>
  <em>Valoro que a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo... a pesar de que nunca pueda olvidar aquella época... sí lograse alcanzar algo bueno para el futuro para Zaun...</em>
</p><p>"Ten cuidado con mancharte" - dijo pasándole una servilleta</p><p>"Oh, lo siento"</p><p>"Dime, ¿qué pasó después?"</p><p>"Se empezó a quejar y siguió comiendo con las manos..."</p><p>"Esa chica..."</p><p>
  <em>Quizás frente a mi tenga aquello a lo que aspiraba Viktor en la universidad... aquello a lo que aspiraba aquel joven...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pensándolo en frío puede que sí sea... la unión perfecta de evolución y progreso...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Promesas de un caballero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este One-Shot tiene lugar entre "Los Emisarios de Taliyah" y "Terrores de Runeterra"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>La vida... cuan infravalorada está... recuerdo cuando yo estaba vivo... peleé en guerras, abatí a enemigos de considerable poder y fui sumamente condecorado... ¿por qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si me paro a pensarlo detenidamente mi vida no era tan plena... luchar por luchar es algo absurdo... debes de tener algo por lo que luchar...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O más bien tener a alguien por quien luchar... alguien por quien vivir...</em>
</p><p>Un espectro de armadura, yelmo y escudo avanzaba entre los paramos de las Islas de las Sombras. Sumido en sus pensamientos.</p><p>Ante él se hallaba otro ente, uno con trozos de armadura y cadenas negras colgando. De un aspecto algo más humano.</p><p>"¿Quién osa molestar al Imperecedero?"</p><p>"Déjate de tonterías conmigo, Eón..."</p><p>"Oh, si es el Comandante Ledros"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Pensé que no te gustaba hablar con nosotros"</p><p>"A veces son necesarias las excepciones..."</p><p>"Y tragarse el orgullo por lo que veo..."</p><p>
  <em>La ruina trajo consigo mucho dolor... mucha muerte... aunque claramente hay mortales que tras recibir su maldición no pensaron lo mismo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vidas arruinadas que ahora solo son sombras de quienes fueron...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y yo también soy una sombra de quien fui... perdiendo ocasionalmente la voluntad que tenía en vida... pero ganando determinación...</em>
</p><p>"Dime, Ledros, ¿qué quieres de mi?"</p><p>"Sabes lo que quiero, Eón..."</p><p>"Entonces quieres pedir al Imperecedero que use sus... poderes..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Dime, ¿qué me darías a cambio?"</p><p>"Puedo hablar si quieres con el Rey Arruinado para que te destruya ese alma putrefacta que aún te mantiene atado a este mundo"</p><p>"Tan fino como siempre..."</p><p>"¿Es cierto que puedes localizar a cualquier ente?"</p><p>"Cualquiera"</p><p>"Entonces quiero localizar a uno"</p><p>"Ledros, Ledros... si las burlas de Thresh son ciertas creo saber a qué espectro es al que estás buscando..."</p><p>"Entonces déjate de tanta palabrería"</p><p>"Prefiero tu lado dramático a este..."</p><p>Y el llamado Imperecedero alzó su vara y con ella una especie de luz fantasmagórica.</p><p>Inmediatamente un torrente de luz cruzó el cielo, durante algunos segundos. El poder del Imperecedero era llamar o localizar a cualquier espectro.</p><p>"Ya está... encontrada..."</p><p>"Dime dónde..."</p><p>"Se encuentra en Shurima"</p><p>"¿En Shurima?"</p><p>"Sí, pero si vas a ir ten cuidado..."</p><p>"¿Cuidado con qué?"</p><p>"Noto otra presencia muy antigua y poderosa junto a ella..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Y también peligrosa..."</p><p>
  <em>¿Peligrosa? ¿Antigua? ¿Poderosa? ¿De quién o de qué está hablando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No debía aparecer ante ella así sin más... tenía que investigar un poco qué es lo que le había estado pasando... por qué no pude encontrarla por tanto tiempo..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me llevó dos días, pero finalmente la encontré... en Shurima...</em>
</p><p>Ahora el escenario era una humilde y reconfortante casa situada en una zona algo rocosa de Shurima, muy cerca de las ruinas de Icathia.</p><p>Dentro se hallaba Kalista, el espíritu de Venganza y Zoe, Aspecto del Crepúsculo.</p><p>"Y entonces el cosmicornio voló y yo volé con él y entonces..."</p><p>"¡Silencio!" - gritó con amargura</p><p>"Nunca te apetece que te hable de Targon..."</p><p>"Targon antes era una cultura fascinante"</p><p>"¿Y cuál es la diferencia?"</p><p>"Que tu no..."</p><p>"El señor Malzahar dice que deberías pasar más tiempo conmigo"</p><p>"Y eso me hace suponer que es para librarse de ti"</p><p>"¡Eso no es cierto!"</p><p>La mujer fantasma notó algo y se giró, pero inmediatamente volvió a prestar atención a las rabietas de la pequeña.</p><p>"Entonces, ¿dónde dices que está Malzahar?"</p><p>"Dijo que tenía que hacer algo con los seguidores del Vacío"</p><p>"Entiendo..."</p><p>"Suele hacerlo mensualmente"</p><p>"Más le vale que sea cierto que esté haciendo eso..."</p><p>"Es cierto, tu y el señor Malzahar estáis muy unidos... emm... ¿estás celosa?"</p><p>"No seas necia, niña"</p><p>"Vaaale..."</p><p>La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y el Profeta del Vacío hizo acto de aparición, acostumbrado ya a la presencia de las dos mujeres.</p><p>"Con vosotras por aquí no sé por qué cierro con llave..."</p><p>"Tengo muchas llaves, pero la suya no"</p><p>"Zoe, puedes crear agujeros de teletransporte..."</p><p>"Así es"</p><p>"¿Para qué quieres entonces una llave?"</p><p>"Porque las llaves son bonitas"</p><p>"Malzahar" - le interrumpió la fantasma - "¿Dónde estabas?"</p><p>"Pues viendo un portal del Vacío, por lo visto algunos seguidores vieron a Kai'Sa por la zona"</p><p>"¿Kai'Sa? Ese es nombre de mujer"</p><p>"La cría de Kassadin, ya te he hablado de ella"</p><p>La centurión espectral entrecerró los ojos con cierto disgusto.</p><p>
  <em>Es extraño... tres presencias totalmente diferentes... y sin embargo parecen lograr que ella surja... que su personalidad se mantenga viva...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quizás... quizás lo ha encontrado...</em>
</p><p>"Es hora de irme..."</p><p>"De acuerdo..."</p><p>"Grgrr..."</p><p>"¿Te pasa algo? Te noto..."</p><p>"No me pasa nada, pero cuida tus acciones, profeta...."</p><p>Kalista alzó su lanza y desapareció en un destello azulado. </p><p>"Parecía enfadada..."</p><p>"No sé por qué, solo hemos tenido una charla amigable"</p><p>"Zoe, dudo que tu puedas manetener con ella una charla amigable"</p><p>"Bueeeeno... seguro que nos acabamos haciendo amigas"</p><p>"Sigue soñando..."</p><p>"Señor Malzahar, usted es demasiado pesimista"</p><p>"Realista creo que sería la pala..."</p><p>"¿Ocurre algo?"</p><p>"No... no es nada..." - dijo pensativo - "¿No tienes cosas que hacer en el Instituto de Guerra?"</p><p>"Supongo que sí..."</p><p>"Ve a practicar, y no quiero más quejas de la gente"</p><p>"¿Cuándo ha recibido quejas mías?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>Zoe se fue por uno de sus portales antes de que el Shurimeno pudiese contestarle de forma más o menos apropiada.</p><p>Y a los pocos segundos fue cuando el profeta vio la niebla negra bajo la puerta.</p><p>"No estamos en Harrowing..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Entonces... ¿con quién tengo el dudoso honor de tratar?"</p><p>"Tu no me conoces..."</p><p>El imponente Ledros apareció enfrente suya, lo cual le sorprendió por un segundo.</p><p>Sin embargo ser enemigo y aliado de Thresh durante años había provocado que tampoco se alarmara cuando vio al guerrero.</p><p>"Supongo que la presencia que noté eras tu y no Kalista"</p><p>"Así es, mortal..."</p><p>"No me suenas, ¿eres un campeón nuevo?"</p><p>"No... no lo soy... solo soy un soldado..."</p><p>"¿De dónde? ¿Demacia? ¿Noxus?"</p><p>"No, de un reino olvidado por el tiempo..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"¿Ocurre algo?"</p><p>"Los que me visitan no suelen ser personas simples..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Todos quieren algo, no son simples espíritus o simples soldados..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Y tu aspecto... eres de las Islas de las Sombras, querrás algo..."</p><p>
  <em>Este mortal es astuto... o como mínimo tiene un entendimiento de la naturaleza de las islas... en cierto punto me intriga...</em>
</p><p>"¿Cómo es posible?"</p><p>"¿Perdona?"</p><p>"Kalista... ella está... viva..."</p><p>"Siento corregirte en ese aspecto, pero diría que lleva muerta mucho tiempo"</p><p>"No me refiero a eso..."</p><p>Malzahar estaba muy extrañado, no solo por el hombre que tenía enfrente sino también por esta criptica conversación que mantenían.</p><p>"Kalista es el espíritu de la venganza..."</p><p>"Lo sé..."</p><p>"Pero parece que ahora ha recuperado parte de su antiguo ser..."</p><p>"Ah, por fin te entiendo..."</p><p>"Dime... ¿cómo puede ser?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>
  <em>Espera... la actitud de Kalista antes... que esté aquí...</em>
</p><p>"Ella... te ama..."</p><p>"Es extraño, pero el sentimiento es reciproco..."</p><p>"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo has..."</p><p>"A veces el destino une dos almas por caminos que desconocemos"</p><p>
  <em>El destino... el destino de Kalista... jamás fui yo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Admiro lo que has logrado, mortal... y te envidio... ella era la mujer que más amaba y no pude lograr lo que tu...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo... ¿es esto acaso algo que se interponga en mi objetivo?</em>
</p><p>"¿Quién eres?" - preguntó el profeta</p><p>"Mi nombre... no es importante..."</p><p>"Conoces a Kalista, eso te hace mínimamente importante aquí"</p><p>"No... no lo soy..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Te llamabas... Malzahar..."</p><p>"Así es..."</p><p>"Dime... ¿cuál es tu objetivo? ¿qué te motiva a seguir mejorando?"</p><p>"El futuro..."</p><p>"¿El futuro?"</p><p>"Yo soy Malzahar... el profeta de aquello que se avecina..."</p><p>"¿Qué se avecina?"</p><p>"La destrucción... la nada... el Vacío..."</p><p>
  <em>Busco acabar con una maldición y él crear una... quizás sea eso lo que atrajo al espíritu de venganza y odio que consumió a Kalista...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O quizás su empeño y superación... quizás ella ahora quiere ver el mundo arder...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quizás ella ya no sea la Kalista que yo amaba...</em>
</p><p>"Debo disculparme contigo"</p><p>"¿Disculparte?"</p><p>"Kalista no permanecerá a tu lado por siempre"</p><p>"¿Cómo dices?"</p><p>"Le prometí que acabaría con la maldición... con la ruina... con las Islas de las Sombras..."</p><p>"Eso significa..."</p><p>"Que algún día podrá descansar..."</p><p>"......."</p><p>"Lo siento mucho, Malzahar..."</p><p>"Espera un momen..."</p><p>El guerrero alzó su espada y emitió una luz fantasmal similar a como lo hizo Kalista anteriormente. También desapareciendo. </p><p>"Ese tipo... ¿quién demonios era?"</p><p>
  <em>La ama... lo noto... pero yo también...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puedo soportar que esté con otro hombre... es su corazón quien le eligió y eso no puedo cambiarlo... solo respetarlo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero sigo amándola...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y no descansaré hasta que logre que pueda descansar en paz...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quiera ella o no... algún día romperé la maldición... porque se lo prometí... le prometí hacerla feliz aún cuando me rechazó...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y sé que al igual que los demás espectros sigue sufriendo el tormento por dentro... envuelta en un mundo de venganza...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te lo prometo Kalista... te salvaré del infierno...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Varios personajes están basados en personajes de las cartas de "Legends of Runeterra", los cuales corresponden a...</p><p>Eón – The Undying<br/>Ledros - Commander Ledros</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Aquellos sueños</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este One-Shot tiene lugar entre "Los Emisarios de Taliyah" y "Terrores de Runeterra"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soñar es... complicado... yo he tenido sueños, hay uno en concreto que... bueno, pero prefiero ver los sueños de la gente, aquellos que permite al árbol de los sueños florecer...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero... para ello debo... debo de ser capaz de acercarme a ellos...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo... solo es Weh'Le... está cerca... y no entraré, me quedaré en los alrededores... no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme, no me acercaré demasia...</em>
</p><p>"¡Uuuaaaaahhh!"</p><p>
  <em>¿Uuuaahh? ¿Quién ha hecho uuua...</em>
</p><p>La joven chica cervatilla conocida como Lillia levantó la mirada lentamente.</p><p>Posado en una rama vio una especie de lechuza negra de gran tamaño, con ojos rojos que centelleaban en la noche.</p><p>"¡Hip! ¡Hip! Di... digo... hola, lechuza..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Eres un buen pajarito... no me harías da..."</p><p>En el momento en que el ave vio su cetro brillar empezó a alterarse.</p><p>"¡Uuuaaaahhhh!"</p><p>"¡Hip! ¡Hip!" - se asustó la chica</p><p>"¡Uuuaaahhhh!"</p><p>El monstruoso ave se lanzó en picado contra ella, con sus ojos brillando con un amenazante rojo carmesí.</p><p>"¡Uuuaaahhh!"</p><p>
  <em>¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Este es mi fin!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Lo siento mucho padre árbol! ¡Hip! ¡Te he fallado!</em>
</p><p>"¡Uuuuuaaahhhh!"</p><p>Pero entonces una ráfaga de viento impulsó a la cervatilla a abrir los ojos y encontrar a un nuevo individuo delante de ella.</p><p>
  <em>Un... ¿un humano? ¡un humano!</em>
</p><p>"¡Uuuuaaahhh!"</p><p>El humano portaba dos espadas, las cuales utilizó con una velocidad increíble para cortar verticalmente al monstruoso ave.</p><p>Este ser volvió a recomponer su cuerpo con algo similar a una sombra y se marchó volando antes de que pudiese resultar más herido.</p><p>"........"</p><p>
  <em>Oh... este humano me ha salva... ¡hip! ¡hip! ¡un humano! ¡es un humano! ¡debo esconder...</em>
</p><p>"¿Estás bien?" </p><p>"¿Có... có... ¡¿hip?!"</p><p>"¿Hip?"</p><p>
  <em>¡Me está hablando! ¡El humano me está viendo y me está hablando! ¡Hip!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espera... ¡me está viendo! Con esa... ¿máscara? ¿por qué tiene una máscara? ¡Da igual la máscara! ¡Me ha hecho una pregunta... ¡porque me está hablando!</em>
</p><p>"........"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"........"</p><p>El espadachín se volteó con intención de irse, puesto que no parecía que iba a obtener una respuesta clara de esa criatura.</p><p>
  <em>¡Se está marchando! Pero... pero... ¡pero se está marchando!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le... ¿le hablo? ¡Lillia! ¡debes de hablarle! ¡es un humano y tu tienes que socializar con... con... ¡es un humano de verdad!</em>
</p><p>"¡Espera! ¡Hip!"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Mu... muchas gracias..."</p><p>La cervatilla le hablaba desde detrás de un árbol, lo cual no pareció extrañarle al hombre.</p><p>"De nada... solo procura no salir de noche..."</p><p>"Pero... pero es cuando hay menos gente..."</p><p>"Pero es cuando hay más criaturas como esa"</p><p>"¿Hay más criaturas como esa?" - preguntó algo preocupada - "¿Qué son?"</p><p>"¿Qué son?"</p><p>Por unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio buscando una definición exacta.</p><p>"Uno de los muchos horrores que el demonio de las pesadillas trajo a Jonia junto a su sombría presencia..."</p><p>"De... ¿demonio?"</p><p>"Yo a ese lo llamo Vigía Estigio..."</p><p>"No... no es mal nombre... ¡Hip!"</p><p>El humano le miró extrañado por ese extraño sonido que parecía emitir cada cierto número de palabras. Luego se acercó.</p><p>"O... ¿ocurre algo?"</p><p>"No suelo ver muchos vastaya de tus características por aquí"</p><p>"¿Va... ¿vastaya?"</p><p>"¿Acaso no lo eres?"</p><p>"No, yo... yo soy una flor..."</p><p>"........."</p><p>
  <em>Espera... ¡eso ha sonado muy tonto! ¡Lillia tonta! ¡Hip!</em>
</p><p>"¡Quiero decir que antes era un capullo!"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"¡Pero nací del árbol de los sueños!"</p><p>"........."</p><p>"¡Y mi flor florece con pensamientos positivos!"</p><p>"........."</p><p>
  <em>Me... ¡me está juzgando! ¡¿por qué le dicho todo eso?! ¡ahora me matará con su espada!</em>
</p><p>"Así que una flor del árbol de los sueños..."</p><p>"Eh... sí..."</p><p>"De joven escuché acerca de ese árbol en cuentos que contaba a mi hermano..."</p><p>"No... ¿no te parece raro?"</p><p>"En circunstancias normales ese Vigía de antes también me lo parecería, pero..."</p><p>El espadachín echó un breve vistazo a la katana roja que portaba y en la que se veía reflejado el brillo azul de sus ojos.</p><p>"Últimamente estoy más abierto a ciertas creencias..."</p><p>"Eso está..."</p><p>"¿Ocurre algo?"</p><p>
  <em>No... no noto sueños positivos en él... noto un vacío... noto pena... tristeza... no hay rabia u oscuridad, pero sí... algo roto...</em>
</p><p>El bastón de la cervatilla empezó a brillar, ante lo cual el humano dio un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>"¡No te preocupes! ¡Hip! ¡Solo estoy viendo tus sueños!"</p><p>"¿Mis sueños?"</p><p>"Sí, puedo ver los sueños de las personas, pero..."</p><p>"........."</p><p>"No noto que tu puedas... dormir..."</p><p>"No requiero dormir"</p><p>"¿En serio? Pero entonces... no... no tienes sueños tampoco..."</p><p>
  <em>Una persona sin sueños... también estaría triste... sin alegrías... sin algo que le conforte... sin algo que le haga descansar...</em>
</p><p>"No poseo sueños oníricos... pero una persona puede soñar en más de un sentido..."</p><p>"¿Soñar en más de un sentido?"</p><p>"A veces puedes aspirar a algo... tener un objetivo... una meta..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Y eso puede ser tu sueño, uno que no tienes por qué estar dormido para lograrlo, para alcanzarlo o vivirlo"</p><p>
  <em>¿Un sueño que puede no ser soñado dormido?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Algo así puede existir? Puede... bueno... </em>
</p><p>"¡Yo quiero conocer a humanos!"</p><p>"¿Conocer a humanos?"</p><p>"El... el árbol de los sueños se está debilitando y necesita sueños positivos..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"¡Y también quiero ver el mundo humano y conocerlos!"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Ese... ese es mi objetivo"</p><p>"Entonces también puede ser tu sueño"</p><p>La flor de la cabeza de Lillia brilló un poco ante esas amables palabras. Luego vio cómo el humano se daba la vuelta.</p><p>"Cuídate del demonio de las pesadillas"</p><p>"De... ¿demonio de las pesadillas?"</p><p>"Desconozco si es un azakana, pero lleva unos meses rondando Jonia"</p><p>"A... azakana..."</p><p>"Adiós..."</p><p>
  <em>Se va... ¡se va! ¡el único humano con el que he hablado se marcha! ¡Hip!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Y ha dicho algo de un demonio de las pesadillas! ¡Hip!</em>
</p><p>"¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!"</p><p>"¿Mmmm?"</p><p>"Yo... yo... no quiero estar sola..."</p><p>"........."</p><p>"A... ¿a dónde te diriges?"</p><p>"He detectado un azakana en Weh'Le... aprovechando el festival..."</p><p>"Yo... yo también tenía pensado ir..."</p><p>"........."</p><p>"Po... podríamos ir juntos..."</p><p>"¿Quieres que te proteja de los horrores?"</p><p>"Sí... quiero decir... ¡no! ¡Hip!"</p><p>"........."</p><p>"Yo busco sueños de la gente... y tu... tu pareces salvar a gente, ¿no?"</p><p>"Algo por el estilo..."</p><p>"Po... podría ayudarte..."</p><p>"Permíteme discrepar acerca de tu utilidad frente a horrores" - dijo mirando al bosque - "Al vigía no puedes dormirlo, por ejemplo"</p><p>"Pero... pero..."</p><p>"Pero tampoco estaría bien dejarte a merced de ellos"</p><p>"¿Cómo dices?"</p><p>"Si quieres acompañarme no te lo impediré"</p><p>"De... ¡¿de verdad?! ¡Hip!"</p><p>"Sí... pero te advierto que tengo pensado recorrer Jonia..."</p><p>"¡No me importa! ¡Serán más sueños para..."</p><p>
  <em>Espera un momento... no... no le he preguntado su nombre... ¡le he contado todo sobre el árbol de los sueños y ni siquiera le he preguntado su nombre!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Padre árbol seguro que está decepcionado conmigo! ¡Hip!</em>
</p><p>"Por cierto, cervatilla..."</p><p>"¿Cervatilla?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Yo! ¡Dime! Ejem... ¿qué ocurre?"</p><p>"Quizás deberíamos saber nuestros nombres si vamos a viajar juntos"</p><p>"Eso es... ¡cierto! ¡Hip!"</p><p>Parecía que una leve sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del espadachín, pero aunque la luna brillase no dejaba verla en su totalidad.</p><p>"Mi nombre es Lillia..."</p><p>"¿Lillia? Es un bonito nombre"</p><p>
  <em>¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Ha dicho bonito! ¡Ha dicho bonito!</em>
</p><p>"Mi nombre es Yone..."</p><p>"¿Yone?"</p><p>"........" - asintió con la cabeza</p><p>"Es... es un nombre... raro..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>
  <em>¡¿Por qué he dicho raro?! ¡No está bien decirle esas cosas malas a la gente! ¡Lillia mala! ¡Lillia mala!</em>
</p><p>"Lillia..."</p><p>"¿Sí?" - reaccionó rápido - "¿Qué ocurre?"</p><p>"Ya te he dicho que no requiero dormir... ¿nos ponemos en marcha pues?"</p><p>"Oh... ¡sí! ¡por supuesto!"</p><p>Se lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente dio un par de trotes para colocarse a su lado, observándole más detenidamente.</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué llevará esa máscara y vendas? ¿Y por qué su cuerpo está tan expuesto? ¿Los humanos también hacen eso?</em>
</p><p>"¿Ocurre algo?"</p><p>"¡No! ¡Hip!" - se apresuró a gritar - "¡No pasa nada malo!"</p><p>"La noche es larga, si tienes algo que preguntar no dudes en hacerlo"</p><p>"........."</p><p>Los humanos a los que Lillia había visto parecían tener sentimientos que solo se aplacaban con los sueños, los sueños le daban seguridad...</p><p>A la cervatilla era este individuo quien parecía otorgarle esa seguridad...</p><p>"De... ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hip!"</p><p>"Entonces marchemos..."</p><p>
  <em>Mi sueño... en mi sueño tenía muchos amigos... tener a más gente a mi lado... quizás ese sueño sí pueda hacerse sin estar dormida...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El Vigía Estigio está basado en el personajes de las cartas de "Legends of Runeterra", llamado Vigía Estigio/Stygian Onlooker.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Luz de Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este One-Shot tiene lugar entre "Los Emisarios de Taliyah" y "Terrores de Runeterra"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cuando me despierto lo hago con pesar, pues ya no tengo la luna para iluminarme, para velar por mi como compañera y guía... en su lugar está el sol...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El Monte Targon está lleno de mitos, leyendas y sobretodo entes... aspectos... como aspecto de la luna es mi deber proteger a los míos... aunque...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Están los solari... los guerreros del sol... aquellos que cazan implacablemente a mi gente... aquellos que no entienden el equilibrio cósmico...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero... ¿de quién es la culpa? ¿es de Leona? ¿es mía? ¿es de ambos?</em>
</p><p>"Perdida otra vez en tus pensamientos, Diana..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"¿Tu frialdad te impide saludarme?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Quizás simplemente prefieres que te llame hija de la lu..."</p><p>"No es necesario" - le cortó rápidamente</p><p>"Ya veo..."</p><p>"Disculpa mi falta de modales, Elysia, pero estoy algo preocupada"</p><p>Delante de Diana se encontraba una mujer de ropajes ceremoniales blancos y rojos, así como la piel en su mayoría azulada y albina.</p><p>Frente a ella había un estanque lleno de flores que flotaban sobre este.</p><p>"¿Por Lyra?"</p><p>"Sí, desde que fue capturada..."</p><p>"Auguro buenas cosas para ella, descuida..."</p><p>"¿Seguro?"</p><p>"Sí, aunque también percibo que no solo sientes preocupación por nuestra compañera..."</p><p>"¿A qué te refieres?"</p><p>"Todos somos parte de una misma luz, Diana..."</p><p>La mujer se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.</p><p>"Vuestra luz es la misma... y ambas las puedo leer con claridad..."</p><p>"No me gusta hablar de eso..."</p><p>Dentro del Instituto de Guerra peleaban los llamados Campeones, guerreros o personas extraordinarias que a menudo interactuaban entre ellos.</p><p>No obstante para Runeterra lo que ocurría allí era desconocido, únicamente sabían de las leyendas que se reunían...</p><p>Por supuesto que su amor por Leona también lo era...</p><p>"Diana, solo quiero hacerte entender algo"</p><p>"¿El qué? ¿Qué está mal lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué ella es la encarnación de todo lo que ha sufrido nuestro pueblo?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"¿Que debería haber aprovechado mi oportunidad y..."</p><p>"Diana..."</p><p>Esa voz de comprensión fue la que le sacó de su breve estado de ira.</p><p>"No te recriminó tus acciones... solo el corazón puede decidir... tanto tu como la joven Lyra lo sabéis muy bien..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Solaris y lunaris brillamos con la misma luz, pero nuestra visión se ha perdido"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Formamos parte de un todo, pero desgraciadamente también de un ciclo de odio"</p><p>"Un... ciclo de odio..."</p><p>"Nuestros ancestros pudieron ser los primeros que oprimieron al sol, estos se revelaron y siglos después volvería a reinar la luna..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Luna contra sol... luz contra luz... hoy son los solari, ¿pero y mañana?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Por supuesto que desprecio que se derrame la sangre de mi pueblo... pero me es imposible no sentir lo mismo por las vidas que hemos arrebatado..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>
  <em>Leona y yo vimos la profecía... ella no lo entendía... no podía comprender o romper esa doctrina... y cuando yo di el primer paso fue sin ella...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Muerte... la muerte bañó mi hoja ese día en que me adentré en el templo y asesiné a los que me tacharon de herejía...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese día sentencié nuestro destino...</em>
</p><p>"Me siento como una traidora..."</p><p>"Traicionar a tu pueblo o traicionar a tu corazón..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Llegará el día en que volvamos a ser un todo, y tu serás libre... seremos libres"</p><p>"Qué... ¿qué hay de Lyra?"</p><p>"Ha logrado escapar... con el llamado Ethan..."</p><p>"Escapado..."</p><p>"Se dirigen a un punto bastante... curioso..."</p><p>"Dime ha donde han ido..."</p><p>"No temas, Diana... Targon te guiará..."</p><p>
  <em>Se lo advertí... advertí a Lira que no lo hiciese... que era peligroso... puedo entender su amor, pero ir allí sola... necia adolescente...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Queda poco tiempo para el eclipse... y lo que pretende es una locura...</em>
</p><p>En un recuerdo pudo verse a ella sentada en un risco, bajo la luna, en compañía de una joven de pelo blanco trenzado.</p><p>"Lo he visto en las aguas"</p><p>"Lira, esto es grave..."</p><p>"Elysia siempre acierta con sus predicciones"</p><p>"Ella es una sacerdotisa, sabe interpretar la luna y sus mareas" - le explicó con dureza - "Podrías estar interpretándolo mal"</p><p>"Tu no podrías entenderlo"</p><p>"Lira, tu juicio está siendo nublado"</p><p>"No lo está... está muy claro... tanto como la luna..."</p><p>
  <em>Su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto... más ojala su prudencia e inteligencia hubiesen estado a la altura... ¿dónde debe de...</em>
</p><p>Y finalmente, encontró a la joven, huyendo junto con un muchacho de ropajes conocidos.</p><p>Le perseguían unos soldados solari, comandados por Leona. Ella siempre se veía ruda cuando comandaba las tropas y esta no fue una excepción.</p><p>"¡Ahí está!" - gritó uno de los hombres</p><p>
  <em>Parece ser que me veré obligada a...</em>
</p><p>"¡Traidor!"</p><p>"¡No! ¡Espera!" - gritó Leona</p><p>Pero tal orden no evitó que se disparase la fatal flecha que hirió a Lira.</p><p>Diana apretó el puño y se dispuso a ir en señal de contraataque, sin embargo alcanzó a escuchar algo... una voz... no... voces... ellos...</p><p>"Ahora lo veo... Lyra..." - dijo el joven</p><p>"Debemos..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Ethan..."</p><p>"Dime..."</p><p>"Debemos... tener fe..."</p><p>Conforme se formaba el eclipse ambos jóvenes empezaron a ascender por una escalera celestial, generando un destello de luz.</p><p>Al final solo quedaban ellos... en el firmamento... juntos para siempre...</p><p>
  <em>Formando parte de un todo... como la luna y...</em>
</p><p>"Vayámonos de aquí..."</p><p>"Sí, señora..."</p><p>Diana y Leona intercambiaron miradas por un momento...</p><p>
  <em>Puedo ver mucho en sus ojos... son los mismos ojos de la guerra... son los mismos ojos a los que me he enfrentado innumerables veces...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoy no debe haber pelea... por ellos...</em>
</p><p>Leona se marchó, pareciendo compartir algo de ese sentimiento.</p><p>Pasaron un par de horas y Diana ahora se encontraba mirando el duradero eclipse, perdida en sus pensamientos.</p><p>"Lo siento... Lira..."</p><p>
  <em>No he sido fuerte... no he podido protegeros... ni a ti ni a él...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella... podría evitar todo esto... podría deshacer este conflicto... si tanto me ama sabría lo que está sufriendo mi gente, lo que es ser una herejía...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Repudiados... encerrados... por una verdad que se obligan a...</em>
</p><p>"Diana..."</p><p>"¿Mmm?"</p><p>La lunari se volteó para ver allí a Leona. Pero no era la guerrera firme e implacable con la que solía batirse en duelo... estaba llorando...</p><p>
  <em>Esa mirada... la he visto antes...</em>
</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar cuando recibieron sus poderes... cuando estuvo a punto de matarla con sus propias manos...</p><p>No era dolor... era tristeza... igual que cuando vio a su mejor amiga querer asesinarla...</p><p>
  <em>Quien inició el ciclo de odio aquel día... fue ella por dudar de lo que vio... ¿o fui yo por seguir el camino del odio y de la sangre?</em>
</p><p>"Diana... lo siento..."</p><p>"Leona..."</p><p>"Todo es... todo es culpa mía... ni con mi espada ni escudo soy tan fuerte como tú..."</p><p>
  <em>¿Tan fuerte como yo?</em>
</p><p>"No... no sé qué viste en mí... todo lo que represento... lo que mi gente..."</p><p>
  <em>Ella siente... ella lo entendió... siempre lo vio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si no lo entendiese no me hubiese correspondido... no me hubiese perdonado aquella traición o las muertes... ella no es una necia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando la veo llorar entiendo lo que siente... está atrapada... por su gente, por su credo, por quien es y por sus pecados...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Igual que yo lo estoy por los míos... siendo juntas un todo...</em>
</p><p>"No eres la única que piensa así, Leona..."</p><p>"Snif... ¿cómo dices?"</p><p>"Soy tan culpable como tu... con pecados más grandes de los que recuerdes..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Te correspondí porque viste a través de mí y yo de ti..."</p><p>La hija de la luna dio un par de pasos y dejó caer su arma para abrazarla, siendo que Leona hizo lo mismo y procedió a abrazarla mientras sollozaba.</p><p>"Hasta que llegue nuestra redención caminaremos juntas por este camino..."</p><p>
  <em>Te entendía más de lo que pensabas... Lira... cuando se trata del amor no hay credos, género o pasado... solo importa una cosa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi corazón también está en el lugar correcto...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Varios personajes están basados en personajes de las cartas de "Legends of Runeterra", los cuales corresponden a...</p><p>Elysia – Sacerdotisa Lunari/Lunari Priestess<br/>Lyra - Lunari Shadestalker<br/>Ethan - Solari Soldier</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rayos de Sol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este One-Shot tiene lugar entre "Los Emisarios de Taliyah" y "Terrores de Runeterra"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cuando me despierto lo hago con el sol entrando por mi ventana, esperando a velar por mi y por mi pueblo... protegiéndonos como la estrella sagrada que es...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El Monte Targon está lleno de mitos, leyendas y sobretodo entes... aspectos... como aspecto del sol es mi deber proteger a los míos... aunque...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Están los lunari... hijos de la luna... aquellos a los que mi pueblo tachó de herejes por alabar la ley del equilibrio cósmico...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero... ¿es acaso culpa mía que esto esté sucediendo? ¿es de Diana? ¿de ambas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Durante mi baño matutino no dejo de darle vueltas... nuestro cuerpo y el de ellos es el mismo... nuestro corazón también...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Y sin embargo por qué no puedo dar el paso? ¿Por qué no puedo proclamarlo?</em>
</p><p>"Solo un poco más..."</p><p>"¡Leo!"</p><p>"¡Aaaahhh!"</p><p>Un joven de pelo dorado y pañuelo rojo fue sobresaltado por el aspecto del sol.</p><p>Se encontraba con un pequeño artefacto solari entre sus manos. A juzgar por la magia que contenía era una especie de tirachinas.</p><p>"Le... Leona... buenos días..."</p><p>"Buenos días, Leo, ¿qué estabas haciendo?"</p><p>"Dar un paseo"</p><p>"¿Por el templo solari?"</p><p>"Ajá..."</p><p>"¿No estarías intentando dar uno de tus chispazos mágicos a la sacerdotisa Lev?"</p><p>"Por supuesto que no..."</p><p>"Eso espero, jovencito"</p><p>
  <em>Juventud... recuerdo cuando yo también era niña... aunque nunca tuve las dificultades que tuvo Leo... en aquella época no veíamos a los lunari...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recuerdo haber pasado horas y horas con Diana, jugando por los riscos o en el Prado del Crepúsculo... explorando las cuevas de Targon...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una época donde solo existían los solari y había paz... </em>
</p><p>"Leo... ¿has vuelto a ver a tus amigas?"</p><p>"¿Te refieres a Zoe?"</p><p>"Y a las demás..."</p><p>"Pues..."</p><p>"Te tengo dicho que es peligroso que te vean con esas chicas"</p><p>"Pero si solo jugamos..."</p><p>"Son lunaris, si alguno de los soldados te ve..."</p><p>"Me castigarán..."</p><p>"Procura que eso no pase, ¿de acuerdo?"</p><p>
  <em>He llegado a ser permisiva con las amistades de los más jóvenes, pero eso debe ir acompañado de un compromiso. Si le ven jugando con ellas...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las leyes dictan que sean encerradas... adoctrinadas... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dios... esto es realmente duro para mi... y todo empezó... aquel día...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana y yo vimos la profecía... y realmente no lo entendía... no podía comprender... todo en lo que yo creí era... impensable...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y al mostrar mis dudas... sellé nuestro destino...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La ira, la angustia, el odio se apoderó de Diana... no reaccioné a tiempo cuando estuvo a punto de matarme en la cima... y luego...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Muerte... la muerte bañó mis suelas cuando me adentré en el templo y vi a los sabios asesinados por la hoja de Diana...</em>
</p><p>"¡Leona!"</p><p>El joven Leo se puso rígido al ver a un alto y fornido guerrero acercarse al aspecto del sol. Su armadura era voluminosa y portaba una lanza solari.</p><p>Se acercó con cierta prisa a Leona, quien adoptó una postura firme.</p><p>"Rahvun, ¿qué ocurre?"</p><p>"La prisionera... ha escapado..."</p><p>"¿La lunari llamada Lyra?"</p><p>"Sí... y nos informan que ha sido con ayuda..."</p><p>"Ethan..."</p><p>"Organizaré a las tropas para localizar al traidor y..."</p><p>"No" - le ordenó la mujer - "Iré yo en su búsqueda"</p><p>"Podrían reunirse con refuerzos, solamente..."</p><p>"Iré con un par de soldados, si nos ha traicionado es mi deber encontrarla..."</p><p>
  <em>Ethan... encargado de los calabozos... sabía que le había visto hablar con la reclusa, pero... ¿por qué se escaparían?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espera... puede ser que... claro...</em>
</p><p>En un recuerdo pudo verse a ella sentada en una plazoleta, descansando, en compañía de un joven de piel morena y pelo negro.</p><p>"Y dices que te gusta una mujer especial..."</p><p>"Sí, no logro quitármela de la cabeza..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Siento molestarla con mis problemas, pero no había nadie a quien recurrir"</p><p>"Y recurriste al sol..."</p><p>"Sí... Leona, ¿qué puedo hacer?"</p><p>"No puedes mentirte a ti mismo, y menos a tu corazón"</p><p>"Pero ella..."</p><p>"Puede que sea complicado, más no imposible..."</p><p>
  <em>Sé lo que se siente... tener un amor correspondido e imposible de propagar... sé tan bien como él lo que es estar cohibido por una doctrina... </em>
</p><p>Y tras salir con algunos de sus soldados finalmente encontró al joven, huyendo junto a una muchacha albina.</p><p>Leona siempre se veía ruda cuando comandaba las tropas y esta no fue una excepción. Aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar...</p><p>
  <em>¿Cuántas veces me he visto en esta situación? ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que ir en la búsqueda de estas pobres personas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para mantener la paz y el orden entre los míos?</em>
</p><p>"¡Ahí está!" - gritó uno de los hombres</p><p>
  <em>Quizás pueda razonar con ellos... quizás buscar alguna excusa como el exilio o...</em>
</p><p>"¡Traidor!"</p><p>"¡No! ¡Espera!" - gritó Leona</p><p>Pero tal orden no evitó que uno de los soldados disparase la fatal flecha que hirió a la joven lunari llamada Lyra.</p><p>Leona abrió los ojos, conmocionada con lo sucedido, pensando que sería otra carga a su devastada conciencia... hasta que oyó algo...</p><p>"Ahora lo veo... Lyra..." - dijo el joven</p><p>"Debemos..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Ethan..."</p><p>"Dime..."</p><p>"Debemos... tener fe..."</p><p>Conforme se formaba el eclipse ambos jóvenes empezaron a ascender por una escalera celestial, generando un destello de luz.</p><p>Al final solo quedaban ellos... en el firmamento... juntos para siempre...</p><p>
  <em>Esto me recuerda a aquel día... aquella historia... formando parte de un todo... como el sol y... dios... ¿en qué me he convertido?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué clase de monstruo soy?</em>
</p><p>"Vayámonos de aquí..."</p><p>"Sí, señora..."</p><p>Diana, que se encontraba oculta, y Leona intercambiaron miradas por un momento...</p><p>
  <em>Puedo ver mucho en sus ojos... son los mismos ojos del odio... son los mismos ojos a los que me he enfrentado innumerables veces...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sé qué significan... pero hoy no debe haber pelea... por ellos...</em>
</p><p>Leona se marchó, pareciendo compartir algo de ese sentimiento.</p><p>"Leona, ¿quiere que avisemos al General Rahvun?"</p><p>"De inmediato..."</p><p>"Procure descansar, no todos los días vemos desertores"</p><p>"Da igual el camino que se escoja... el sol vela por todos..."</p><p>"Como usted diga, señora..."</p><p>En cuanto se marcharon Leona dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta Targon, a medida que el eclipse perduraba.</p><p>Allí es donde encontraba Diana, mirando hacia el cielo como si pudiese verles...</p><p>"Lo siento... Lira..."</p><p>
  <em>No he sido fuerte... no pude decirles la verdad... fracasé... simplemente... fallé a todos... a Lyra... a Ethan... al sol... a Diana...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Podría haber evitado esto... deshacer este conflicto... pero aún así mi pueblo sigue buscando el odio en su gente... porque no soy fuerte...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les repudiamos... les encerramos... por una fe que me es imposible romper sola...</em>
</p><p>"Diana..."</p><p>"¿Mmm?"</p><p>La lunari se volteó para ver allí a Leona. Pero no era la guerrera firme e implacable con la que solía batirse en duelo... estaba llorando...</p><p>
  <em>Diana... de verdad... yo...</em>
</p><p>Al ver la mirada de Diana pudo recordar cuando recibieron sus poderes... cuando le gritó que todo era mentira y que debía ser imposible...</p><p>Veía dolor... tristeza... el mismo que reflejó el día en que la traicionó...</p><p>
  <em>Quien inició el ciclo de odio aquel día... fue ella por masacrarnos... ¿o fui yo por seguir intentar mantener el orden en un credo?</em>
</p><p>"Diana... lo siento..."</p><p>"Leona..."</p><p>"Todo es... todo es culpa mía... ni con mi espada ni escudo soy tan fuerte como tú..."</p><p>
  <em>Soy débil... no soy como ella... no... no puedo defender a los míos y a los suyos... no soy esa heroína que todos piensan...</em>
</p><p>"No... no sé qué viste en mí... todo lo que represento... lo que mi gente..."</p><p>
  <em>Siempre... siempre le he fallado... incluso entonces...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuantos años estuve cegada por una sola luz me impidieron ver a la mujer que amo... y fue ella la que me lo reveló, a pesar de todo el daño que le he causado...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aún cuando se veía atrapada por su rencor... su odio... su gente y su credo... sus pecados...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Y qué he hecho yo? Nada... no he hecho nada...</em>
</p><p>"No eres la única que piensa así, Leona..."</p><p>"Snif... ¿cómo dices?"</p><p>"Soy tan culpable como tu... con pecados más grandes de los que recuerdes..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Te correspondí porque viste a través de mí y yo de ti..."</p><p>La hija de la luna dio un par de pasos y dejó caer su arma para abrazarla, siendo que Leona hizo lo mismo y procedió a abrazarla mientras sollozaba.</p><p>"Hasta que llegue nuestra redención caminaremos juntas por este camino..."</p><p>
  <em>Te entendía más de lo que pensabas... Ethan... de verdad... y te prometo que algún día cambiaremos todo... te lo prometo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puede que sea complicado, pero no imposible...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Varios personajes están basados en personajes de las cartas de "Legends of Runeterra", los cuales corresponden a...</p><p>Leo - Starry Scamp<br/>Rahvun - Rahvun, Daylight's Spear</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Puntos de sutura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este One-Shot tiene lugar entre "Los Emisarios de Taliyah" y "Terrores de Runeterra"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sangre podía olerse a kilómetros, los gruñidos se oían desde la otra punta del Instituto de Guerra, por no hablar de la tierra... temblaba...</p><p>Ella sabía que provenía de los jardines, por lo que fue a investigar y allí se topó con ellos... aquellos de quienes hablan las leyendas... los Ascendidos...</p><p>"Renekton... detente..."</p><p>"Grgrrr... Nasus..."</p><p>"No quiero hacerte más daño..." - dijo cargando magia en su cetro</p><p>"¡¡Grrgraaaaaahhhh!!"</p><p>El chacal intentó golpearle con su Golpe Absorbente, pero su hermano fue más rápido, impulsándose con su Cortar y Trocear.</p><p>Además de que logró morderle fatalmente en el abdomen.</p><p>"¡Aarrrggh!"</p><p>"¡Eres débil!" - gritó mientras le soltaba y golpeaba el rostro con su puño - "¡Grgraaaahhh!"</p><p>"Es la furia quien habla por ti..."</p><p>"¡¡Ggrrraaaahhhh!!"</p><p>"No me obligues a..."</p><p>Pero ni el Marchitar parecía repeler al furioso Renekton, cuya ira iba aumentando más y más hasta el punto de alzar su arma.</p><p>El destino parecía desfavorecer al herido ascendido, cuando unas cuchillas llegaron veloces a atravesar los brazos, piernas y costados del cocodrilo.</p><p>Otras se encargaron de los tobillos, muñecas y hombros.</p><p>"¿Qué ha sido..."</p><p>"Tu nombre era Nasus, ¿verdad?"</p><p>"Tu... te conozco..."</p><p>Tras su hermano se encontraba Irelia, la Hoja de la Cuchilla.</p><p>"Vete y cúrate si quieres vivir..."</p><p>"Pero, mi hermano..."</p><p>"Vete de aquí antes de que se destroce los nervios intentando matarte, ¿entiendes?"</p><p>Nasus no era alguien dispuesto a obedecer ordenes tan impertinentes, pero tampoco era un descerebrado. Lo que decía era cierto.</p><p>Renekton luchaba por avanzar hacia él, aunque eso significase clavarse aún más las cuchillas y que le atravesasen por completo.</p><p>Dejó de avanzar cuando el chacal se marchó débil por el ataque.</p><p>"He de admitir que eres persistente..."</p><p>"Grgrrr..."</p><p>"Tu nombre era... Renekton, ¿no?"</p><p>"Grgrrr..."</p><p>"Yo que tu no intentaría moverme" - le dijo mientras se le acercaba - "Las cuchillas están en puntos concretos de tu cuerpo..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Toco nervios sensibles que impiden tu movimiento..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Se me ocurrió tras un combate con... bueno, qué más da..."</p><p>"Inteligente..."</p><p>"¿Cómo dices?"</p><p>"Tu estrategia... es inteligente..."</p><p>Irelia se quedó sorprendida al escucharlo decir eso. Hasta hace unos minutos solo lo vio gruñir y comportarse como una bestia.</p><p>"Gracias, supongo..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Si dejas de moverte y te portas bien quizás te quite las cuchillas... cuando vea a algún invocador cercano..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"No soy una santa, pero eso de matar hermanos..."</p><p>"Él dejó de ser mi hermano... hace mucho tiempo..."</p><p>La guerrera notó esas palabras con cierto enojo, pero detrás de ese enojo parecía haber algo más... ¿de qué se trataba?</p><p>Ella había oído hablar de los Ascendidos y los había visto en la grieta... pero no conocía las leyendas shurimenas demasiado bien...</p><p>"Puedo... ¿puedo saber qué ocurrió?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"No soy muy conocedora de Shurima..."</p><p>"Leyenda..."</p><p>"¿Cómo dices?"</p><p>"En Shurima... hay leyendas..."</p><p>
  <em>Shurima... el imperio de los dioses y ascendidos... se decía que la arena era de oro por la luz del sol que la iluminaba...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bajo ese mismo sol de Shurima... en el Río Renek... nacieron dos hermanos...</em>
</p><p>"Renekton, ¿te has vuelto a pelear con otros niños?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Mírate la cara, estás cubierto de sangre"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Debería caersete de vergüen..."</p><p>"No le riñas, madre, por favor" - intervino el hermano mayor - "Él solo me estaba defendiendo... esos niños querían quitarme mis libros..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Eso no es excusa para pelearse hasta desangrarse..."</p><p>"Lo siento..."</p><p>
  <em>La madre no lo entendía... él era su hermano... debía protegerlo... pasase lo que pasase...</em>
</p><p>"Renekton, ¿estás bien?"</p><p>"No te preocupes... no es nada..."</p><p>"Yo... lo siento mucho, te han reñido por mi culpa..."</p><p>"No digas tonterías, ¿para qué están los hermano?"</p><p>
  <em>Los dos hermanos tenían un lazo muy fuerte... se querían, se respetaban, se admiraban... pero uno de ellos destacaba más...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era el mayor quien había nacido para ser un erudito... un sabio entre sabios... un guía para Shurima... mientras el hermano menor luchaba en el frente...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El hermano menor jamás mostró celos o envidia... solo orgullo... orgullo de cuan lejos llegó su querido y amado hermano... y un día...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llegó la invasión a las costas de Zuretta... el enemigo tenía docenas y el hermano menor solamente diez hombres...</em>
</p><p>"En nombre del imperio... rendiros ahora, reino de Shurima..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vuestro general ha perdido la facultad de hablar?"</p><p>"La basura como vosotros... no merecen mis palabras..."</p><p>"¡¿Quién osa decir esas palabras?!" - gritó un general enemigo</p><p>"Mi nombre es Renekton..."</p><p>
  <em>El nombre de aquel guerrero era muy conocido en el continente... ese fue hasta ese momento el mayor logro del hermano menor... ser un poco conocido...</em>
</p><p>"Tu orgullo te ciega, Renekton, ¿no ves que os superamos?"</p><p>"Somos los protectores de Shurima..."</p><p>"Como deseéis..."</p><p>
  <em>Pero... no perdió... buscó fe... buscó defender su hogar... y el guerrero permaneció de pie... derrotó a cuantos enemigos le enfrentaron hasta vencer...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toda la flota enemiga destruida... solo tres de sus hombres en pie... y entonces vio aparecer el pelotón de su hermano, el sabio...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hubo un enorme silencio antes de que corrieran hacia él...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese día el hermano menor jamás volvió a ser visto como alguien inferior... ese día se volvió un héroe para Shurima... un ejemplo del puro esfuerzo, orgullo y superación...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos hermanos resultaban invencibles... uno era el estratega... otro el combatiente... pero un día... todo cambió...</em>
</p><p>"¡Nasus!" - gritó un hombre algo canoso</p><p>"Re... Renekton... hermano..."</p><p>"He venido lo antes posible en cuanto me enteré..."</p><p>"Cof... cof... me alegro de verte..."</p><p>"¿Qué te ha pasado?"</p><p>"En los textos... una maldición... debilitante..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Lamento decirte que no hay... cura... hermano..."</p><p>
  <em>Pero a ojos del guerrero su hermano mayor no podía morir... no... él era el símbolo de Shurima... el sabio... el... él era su hermano...</em>
</p><p>"Te equívocas... hay una solución..."</p><p>"¿Cómo dices?"</p><p>
  <em>La Ascensión... el sagrado ritual por el cual nacían las leyendas... los sacerdotes de Shurima prepararon la ceremonia bajo el disco solar...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era la única opción de salvarlo de la muerte... él era el futuro de Shurima y se lo había merecido... pero... no logró llegar hasta la plataforma...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El guerrero vio a su querido hermano ante las puertas de la muerte... y no dudó...</em>
</p><p>"Renekton... ¿qué haces?"</p><p>"Voy a llevarte..." - dijo mientras lo cargaba</p><p>"No... el ritual... no está hecho para ti..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Te matará..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Por favor... hermano... detente...."</p><p>
  <em>Pero él no le escuchaba... no estaba dando su vida en vano... era por Shurima, por su hermano, por el imperio... su vida no era nada si ellos vivían...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nasus no lo entendía... él era su hermano... debía protegerlo... pasase lo que pasase...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero entonces... todo cambió... ambos hermanos... ascendieron...</em>
</p><p>"No... ¿no estoy muerto?"</p><p>"Renekton... hermano..."</p><p>"Nasus... por... ¿por qué no estoy muerto?"</p><p>"Porque te lo has merecido, hermano... más que nadie..."</p><p>
  <em>El sabio abrazó a su hermano menor por aquel sacrificio... volviéndose ambos los guardianes de Shurima... volviéndose leyendas de la justicia... no...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eso no fue lo que pasó...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En el hermano mayor nació el asco hacia su hermano... la envidia por su fuerza... por su poder... por la admiración que recibía...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Usó sus poderes... su astucia... atrajo a Brand a Shurima... dio ordenes a Xerath para que matase al emperador que juraron proteger...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él sabía que su hermano menor se sacrificaría para detener al hechicero y le engañó... le encerró en la tumba de los emperadores... él destruyó Shurima...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me envió a la oscuridad... a la soledad... al infierno... por miles de años solo con el monstruo que él había creado... por celos... por envidia... por odio... su hermano le traicionó... ¡Nasus me traicionó! </em>
</p><p>"¡Renekton! ¡Detente!"</p><p>"Grgrrr...."</p><p>En los ojos del campeón estaba el color rojo de su furia.</p><p>Había intentado nuevamente atravesar las cuchillas en su ataque de ira, lo cual a plena vista parecía imposible para cualquier ser vivo.</p><p>"Grgrr...."</p><p>"Tranquilízate, Renekton..."</p><p>"Grgrr... grgrr..."</p><p>"Eso... ¿esto fue lo que de verdad pasó?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Renekton... puedes hablarme..."</p><p>"Él... me traicionó... él... me envió al infierno..."</p><p>"Estás... ¿estás seguro?"</p><p>"Xerath usó su clarividencia... me enseñó la realidad... me enseñó todo..."</p><p>Irelia ya había oído hablar de Xerath y de cuan manipulador podía llegar a ser, por lo que no le sorprendería saber que le mintió...</p><p>Pero su mente estaba tan rota que no aceptaba la realidad.</p><p>"Renekton... el carnicero... la deshonra..."</p><p>"¿Cómo dices?"</p><p>"Una vez fui considerado un héroe... ahora... ¿qué soy?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"¿En qué me convirtió Nasus?"</p><p>"Renekton... todavía hay nobleza en ti... puedo notarla, te lo aseguro..."</p><p>"Mientes..."</p><p>"No miento..." - dijo mientras le tocaba la frente - "Puedo sentirlo en tus palabras... en tu mirada... en tu pesar..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>La traición de Nasus le trajo tristeza... la cual pasó a ser un odio muy profundo... más que el filo de aquellas cuchillas...</p><p>Fuese como fuese Renekton estaba más calmado tras escucharla hablar...</p><p>"Tu... Irelia..."</p><p>"¿Conoces mi nombre?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Dime, Renekton..."</p><p>"Cuéntame... tu historia..."</p><p>Y entonces la chica sonrió al ver sus intentos por calmarse cuando no estaba su hermano presente. Un intento del héroe por salir... una esperanza...</p><p>"Pues existió una vez una niña... que quiso ser bailarina..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Imperfecto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este One-Shot tiene lugar entre "Los Emisarios de Taliyah" y "Terrores de Runeterra"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Cómo va a gustarme Rumble? ¿Estás loca? Sería tonta si me gustase un idiota como él... desde luego no me atrae en absolu...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando estas palabras suenan a veces en mi cabeza... lo primero en lo que pienso es que acabé volviéndome una tonta enamorada... qué cursi suena eso... y sí, digo tonta porque de entre todas las personas... fue Rumble...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiene el pelo siempre alborotado, siempre está grasiento de aceite de motor, no puede mantener ni una conversación de un minuto con Viktor sin que quiera matarle... cualquiera diría que es...</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Taliyah, ¿en qué piensas?"</p><p>"En que tal vez vaya a pasar un par de semanas a Shurima"</p><p>"Oh, ¿tema familiar o mini vacaciones?"</p><p>"Mini vacaciones... ver a la familia... ver las dunas..."</p><p>
  <em>El yordle... bueno, el chico que está enfrente mía es Rumble, la amenaza mecánica... lo de amenaza es tanto para bien como para mal...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él es parte del equipo al que pertenezco, además de... mi novio... ya, os habréis percatado de que somos una curiosa pareja...</em>
</p><p>"Una vez estuve en Shurima"</p><p>"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"</p><p>"En los pueblos suele haber cosas interesantes con las que crear máquinas" - explicó mientras se tomaba su helado</p><p>"Los rastrillos de..."</p><p>"Y le di un susto de muerte a un niño"</p><p>"¿Cómo dices?" - levantó la ceja</p><p>
  <em>Rumble es un talentoso mecánico... a pesar de que casi todo con lo que trabaja es chatarra y visualmente sus creaciones no son tan impresionantes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y no, no pienso eso porque su principal creación tenga el nombre de su antiguo cuelgue... ¡en absoluto es por eso!</em>
</p><p>"Detalles menores..."</p><p>"No sé por qué eso me da mala espina"</p><p>"Estar tanto tiempo con Viktor te ha vuelto una paranoica"</p><p>"Negativo..."</p><p>"No empieces como Orianna, por favor"</p><p>"Analizando... el yordle muestra signos de incomodidad hacia el androide..."</p><p>"A ti no te pidió diseccionar tu cuerpo si fallecías"</p><p>"A ti no te vigila ocasionalmente mientras duermes"</p><p>"¿A ella le dejas vigilarte ocasionalmente mientras duermes pero cuando yo te observo dormir en la cafetería me tiras piedras?"</p><p>"Son casos distintos"</p><p>"¡Claro! ¡Ella merece que le tires la piedra!"</p><p>
  <em>A veces me divierte hacerle enojar un poco... realmente cuando me paro a pensarlo, puedo entender por qué a Viktor puede desagradarle...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osea... no mide la importancia de sus palabras, pasa de todo pero se enoja por las miniedades, toma pocas precauciones en sus experimentos... por no hablar de cuando me mira y se queda emboba... bueno, eso último he aprendido a tolerarlo...</em>
</p><p>"........"</p><p>"¿Pasa algo? Rumble"</p><p>"No, solo me agrada cuando haces eso"</p><p>"¿Hacer el qué?"</p><p>"Apoyas el codo en la mesa, me miras y sonríes con ternura"</p><p>"Yo... yo no hago eso, eres tu el que me mira con cara de bobo"</p><p>"Pues ahora tu también lo haces"</p><p>"No es lo mismo mirar a alguien con ternura que embobado"</p><p>"Entonces lo admites, ¿verdad?"</p><p>"Claro que no"</p><p>
  <em>Por supuesto que sí... quiero decir, me es imposible no hacerlo... lo mires por donde lo mires es imposible... al menos para mí...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Y lo peor de todo es que el condenado lo sabe y lo disfruta. Disfruta verme negar la realidad y sentirme avergonzada... y luego se queja de que le tire piedras... ¡me es imposible no hacerlo! Aunque he de admitir que recientemente he optado por no dañarlo físicamente... </em>
</p><p>"Que mal tienes que pasarlo al estar locamente enamorada..."</p><p>"¿Disculpa?"</p><p>
  <em>Yo no diría locamente... aunque para salir con él...</em>
</p><p>"Quedas disculpada"</p><p>"Mira que eres tonto..."</p><p>"Eh, que tengo estudios"</p><p>"Enhorabuena, eres un tonto con estudios"</p><p>
  <em>A veces me divierte hacerle enojar un poquillo, aunque por lo general intento no decirle nada demasiado grave... Rumble siempre ha tenido algunos problemas de autoestima...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No quiero decir que no pueda enojarme con él por eso, pero sí intento no pasarme demasiado... aunque últimamente ha mejorado...</em>
</p><p>"¿Si tan tonto soy por qué sales conmigo entonces?"</p><p>"Porque me gusta sentirme alta"</p><p>"Buff, eso suena a mentira"</p><p>"No, no suena"</p><p>"Sí, si suena"</p><p>"No, no suena"</p><p>
  <em>Llegados a un punto nuestras discusiones pueden tornarse en algo realmente estúpido... lo cual todavía no sé si me termina de gustar o no...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desde luego intento tomármelo con más humor para no tirarle piedras...</em>
</p><p>"¿Y qué pasaría si fuese más alto que tu?"</p><p>"No puedo ni quiero imaginarme eso..."</p><p>
  <em>De hecho mi primera impresión sobre él... fue una vez que vino al laboratorio de Viktor... me pareció raro... algo... mono tal vez... pero raro...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y muy cascarrabias... y persistente... luego colaboramos en un Harrowing y... ¿qué es entonces lo que me hizo fijarme en él?</em>
</p><p>"Al menos no tienes de que preocuparte en Shurima"</p><p>"¿Cómo dices?"</p><p>"La gente no te verá con un peluche azul que te llega la cintura"</p><p>
  <em>Como diría Viktor no puedo ocultar la evidencia... Rumble tiene muchos defectos, casi tantos como los que tengo yo, no lo niego... pero... ¡pero me da igual!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me gusta verlo lleno de aceite de motor porque significa que se ha estado esforzando... me gusta que sea persistente y no se de por vencido... me gusta sienta miedo de Viktor porque se ve adorable... él siempre es adorable...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Siempre ha sido adorable! Incluso cuando se enoja o dice estupideces... </em>
</p><p>"Rumble, ¿de qué estás hablando?"</p><p>"Emm..."</p><p>"Tu te vas a venir conmigo" - dijo con seguridad</p><p>"¿En serio?"</p><p>"Por supuesto, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti a mi lado?"</p><p>
  <em>No debí haber dicho... no debí haber dicho...</em>
</p><p>Sin embargo el yordle no soltó ninguno de sus comentarios habituales, simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad que provocó el sonrojo de la chica.</p><p>"Ya deja de poner esa cara..."</p><p>"Me es imposible no estar contento"</p><p>"No quiero quejas durante el viaje, ¿de acuerdo?"</p><p>"Ya te he dicho que he estado antes en Shurima"</p><p>
  <em>Viktor me dijo una vez que había que diferenciar entre los objetivo y subjetivo... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Objetivamente Rumble es una persona imperfecta en muchos aspectos... es imposible negarlos o fingir que no existen... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora, subjetivamente hablando...</em>
</p><p>"¿Eso significa que voy a conocer a tu pueblo?"</p><p>"Estoy casi segura de ello..."</p><p>"Guau... tu padre debe de estar realmente preocupado por ti..."</p><p>"¿Por qué lo dices?"</p><p>"Tu tutor es un ex-terrorista medio cyborg, convives con una agente de policía que te pega su síndrome de tomboy..."</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Tu compañera de cuarto es un androide, tu mejor amiga una maga de luz con una risa muy perturbadora y tu novio un yordle"</p><p>"........"</p><p> "Como que tu vida se ha vuelto muy sitcom desde que te fuiste, ¿no?"</p><p>Ante esto la tejedora de piedras simplemente le tiró una piedra a la cara, que eventualmente le hizo quejarse nuevamente.</p><p>"¡Eh! No me tires piedras"</p><p>"¡Pues aprende a medir tus palabras! ¡Enano!"</p><p>"Seré enano, pero al menos... emm..."</p><p>"¿Tienes estudios?"</p><p>"Seré enano, pero al menos tengo estudios"</p><p>"¿Ese es tu comodín para todo?"</p><p>"No, realmente solo sirve para ciertas ocasiones"</p><p>
  <em>Este chico es tan estú... es tan idio... es... ¿a quién quiero engañar? Para mi es perfecto</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Me gusta todo de él! ¡incluso lo malo! ¡incluso cuando habla más de la cuenta sin pensar! ¡o sus tonterías! ¡estoy enamorada de él hasta las pecas!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y estaría totalmente loca si me fuera a Shurima sin él...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>